Three Hearts, One Love
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: They were happy. Mickey and Minnie were happily married and felt complete. Life couldn't be any better for the young couple. However, when a new little surprise comes into their lives, they prepare for a new chapter in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Author's note: Welcome to my 30th fic (28 Disney stories and 2 Kingdom Hearts stories). Wow. 30 stories. I've come a long way, huh? This story is about Mickey and Minnie. They are married in this story. Check my profile fir my idea of ages. This story is the sequel to "Two Hearts, One Love," and "Two Hearts, One Rhythm," and is the final in the series. For my 30th story, this one is something special. You'll have to read on to see why. No flames or criticism. I hope you enjoy this.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

THREE HEARTS, ONE LOVE

The birds chirped happily as the sun shone its beautiful rays through the hills and valleys. It was a beautiful day. Clear blue sky with puffy white clouds that gently floated by in the breeze.

Minnie Mouse began to stir as she awoke, her eyelids drifting open to see the sun shine seeping through the blinds into the room. She groaned softly as she squinted her eyes for a moment while they adjusted, then she began to stretch under the covers. After stretching her body and legs, she yawned and stretched her tail, it twitching as she did so, and realized that she was still laying on her side with her head on her husband's bare chest. She smiled and giggled as she cuddled against him, moving one arm across his frame as she sighed happily. Finding his tail with hers, she wrapped hers around his.

Mickey Mouse lay sound asleep, laying on his back, his wife cuddled against him. The young little mouse could lay there all day happily snuggled against her husband, but she knew, reluctantly, that they had to get up eventually. She smiled slyly. A little longer wouldn't hurt. As Minnie lay with her head on her sweetheart's chest, she could hear the gentle beating of his heart. And as he slept, she could hear his soft breathing. Both were two of her favorite sounds in the world. His voice was another. She listened to his heart beat inside his chest, the soothing, wonderful rhythm, and recalled something they had told each other on their first anniversary.

_Thump thump._

_Love you._

She smiled, and placed a feather-light kiss on his chest, right over his heart. After a little longer, Minnie decided that they should go ahead and get up. Though she didn't really want to, she knew they had to. She looked at her sleeping lover and chuckled softly. Leaning up, she gently nuzzled his ear.

"Mickey. Wake up, sweetheart," she whispered before planting a feather-light kiss on his ear. Mickey began to stir. His eyes opened and he groaned as he squinted them shut from the light. As he opened them again, they focused on the angel laying next to him. As warm brown met warm brown, they smiled at each other.

"Morning, doll."

"G'morning, sweetie." She leaned up and brushed her lips across his, kissing him good morning, and moaning as he returned it. Pulling away, she sill felt the tingle on her lips. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, stroking his chest.

"Yeah. I did." He chuckled. "I was really snoozin'" She giggled. "You sleep well?"

"Yep. I sure did. I was snoozin', too." She giggled. Then she nuzzled him. "But don't I always sleep good when you're near?" He gave a soft chuckle and nuzzled her back as she chuckled softly too.

"So. You wanna lay here a little longer and cuddle or get up?" he asked, moving one hand behind his head. She smiled cutely as she nuzzled him.

"I'd rather cuddle," she answered in a cute way.

"Aw... Well, we can do that." He pulled her close and felt her do the same to him. "I'd rather cuddle too." He kissed her softly on the top of her head and she sighed softly and happily in response as she hugged him close.

As Mickey and Minnie lay snuggled up together, they started getting hungry. When their stomachs rumbled at the same time, both mice looked at one another, then began to laugh.

"Sounds like somebody is getting hungry," Minnie chided playfully, running her hand over his stomach.

"I'm not the only one. Sounds like you are too," Mickey retorted. "Guess we better get up and get something to eat."

"Yeah. That or lay here and listen to our tummy's all morning." Both chuckled. Then Minnie eased up, allowing Mickey to do so. They crawled out of bed, stretched, and began doing their morning mousercise together. Afterward, the mice walked over to the window and opened the blinds, letting the sunlight pour in. "Gee, today's going to be beautiful," Minnie said.

"It sure is. Not a cloud in the sky." The smaller mouse turned to her companion.

"Come on. Let's make the bed so we can get something to eat." They walked over to the bed, made it, then walked around to the bottom of it where they took each other's hands. "What would you like for breakfast, sweetie?" she asked sweetly.

"What would you like?" he asked. Both grinned.

"Pancakes!" both said in unison. "Jinx!" they said again, then began to laugh. Mickey then playfully tackled his wife, making her laugh as she fell backward onto the bed. Both chuckled as they gazed into each other's eyes, him hovering over top of her.

"You know... we could always skip breakfast..." he suggested, a grin playing on his lips. She knew that grin.

"Mm... What did you have in mind?" she asked coyly, circling her arms around his neck. Mickey's stomach rumbled.

"Shut up," Mickey ordered, looking down at his stomach. Minnie laughed. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled too.

"Shut up," she said, glancing down at her midsection. Both mice laughed. Mickey closed the distance between them and swept his lips over hers, making her moan. She kissed him back as she began running her fingers through his hair. Pulling back, they smiled. Minnie moved her arms from around his neck and smiled mischievously just before she began tickling his torso. He started laughing and, unable to hold himself up, rolled onto the bed beside her. She seized the opportunity and climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs as she tickled him, both laughing all the while. She stopped her tickle assault and sat atop him, giggling and smiling down at him. "Tee hee! I love tickling you," she said with an innocent smile. She gently laid down on top of him, moving her hands up to his head and gently running her hands through his dark brunette hair. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, hugging her against him.

"It's fun being tickled," he chuckled. She giggled, then softly brushed her lips over his, massaging his scalp as she kissed him. Breaking the kiss and pulling away, they smiled at one another. Minnie noticed his expression turn mischievous just before he began tickling her, making her squeak and squeal with joyful laughter. She rolled off him and he continued tickling her for a bit before easing back over top of her. "But it's even more fun to tickle you," he grinned.

"It's fun being tickled," she smiled. She leaned up and gave him a quick, playful peck on his lips. "But it's fun to tickle you, too." Both chuckled. Then Mickey stood up, taking Minnie's hands and pulling her up.

"Come on. Whaddaya say we go get some breakfast?" She nodded with a smile.

"Sounds good to me. I am getting pretty hungry."

"Me, too."

Mickey and Minnie took each other's hand and made their way downstairs. As they entered the kitchen, Pluto and Figaro heard them and came running up to them, Pluto barking and Figaro meowing.

"Morning, fellas!" the mice greeted in unison as they began to pet their pets.

"I bet you want some breakfast, don'tcha boy?" Mickey asked. Pluto nodded with a smile.

"How about you, Figaro? You want some breakfast, too?" Minnie asked. Figaro also nodded with a smile. Mickey and Minnie each fed their pets, then walked over to the counter.

"Pancakes, right?" Mickey said.

"Mm-hm," Minnie replied. "Pancakes, too?"

"You got it," he chuckled, making her giggle. She closed her eyes, grinning.

"Let me guess. Umm." She opened her eyes. "Strawberry." His eyes widened a little.

"Very good. How'd ya know?" She shrugged with a coy smile.

"Women's intuition."

"I didn't think that spans to food," he teased.

"It's also a wife thing," she giggled. "And I know you so well." She leaned close and kissed his cheek.

"Alright." He closed his eyes. "Let me take a guess. Mm. Strawberry too." He opened his eyes.

"Yep! You got it!" she answered, giggling. "How'd ya guess?"

"It's a husband thing," he shrugged. Then he lenaed close and kissed her cheek. "And I know you well, too." Both chuckled. He got out a pan and she got out the pancake mix. The young mouse couple started to make their breakfast together, when Minnie thought of something.

"I'll be right back, okay?" She kissed her husband's cheek and started out of the kitchen.

"I'll wait on you," he told her. She turned back to him at the doorway.

"You go ahead and get breakfast started. I'll be down to help you in a bit," she said with a smile. Mickey looked at her confused.

"Uhh, okay... Need any help?" She shook her head.

"No thanks. I'll be right back." She gave him a reassuring smile and blew him a kiss before turning and heading upstairs. Mickey brushed it off, thinking she just had to use the bathroom. And that was, in a sense, exactly what Minnie did. As the little female mouse entered the bathroom, she closed the door, but didn't lock it. She stepped over to the medicine cabinet over the sink, opened the door, and rummaged through it to find the item she was looking for. She knew she'd need it sometime. Now it was time to try it out. She was a little nervous. She had never used one before. Never needed to. Until now, that is. Now she needed to use it. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She carefully opened the little rectangular box and pulled out the item.

A pregnancy test.

* * *

Minnie paced back and forth, waiting impatiently for the results to come back. She glanced over at the little piece of plastic for perhaps the fifteenth time in just a few minutes as it sat on the sink, willing it to hurry. The young little mouse just needed to know for sure. She had a feeling she was already pregnant. But she just needed to be absolutely sure. She couldn't help but wonder, though. Was it too early? Was she too young? Was she too young to be having a kid when she was still just a kid herself? True, she was young. But she felt ready. She wanted to know. She wanted to be sure that, at that very moment, a new little life was growing inside her womb. She couldn't help but smile at the thought, and marvel at God's work. How a little baby could possibly grow within the female. It truly was a miracle. She had no doubt whatsoever in her mind who the father was: Mickey. Anybody with a functioning brain would know that. She smiled, and unconsciously placed her hand over her stomach. As one thought crossed her mind, she felt joy and excitement flow through her.

Mickey's baby was growing inside her. His child. Their baby. She looked down at her flat little tummy as she rubbed it with the utmost of care. She just had that feeling. She reasoned it was a women's thing; being able to know she was pregnant and not needing some little piece of plastic to tell her that. Were she and Mickey too young, too inexperienced to be having a baby together, when they were still just kids? Yeah, they were young, but she felt ready to have his baby. She felt ready for them to have a baby together and help it grow, learn, live. She felt she was ready to be a mother, and she was confidant that Mickey was ready to be a father, and she knew hewould be a great one at that. She looked back up to the clock on the bathroom wall. She knew Mickey must be wondering where she was. He was no doubt getting worried too. Her attention focused on the little piece of plastic, her frustration now growing a tad.

"Come on you stupid thing. Can't you hurry it up?" Great. Now she was talking to inanimate objects. When she knew it was finally done, she took a deep breath. It all came down to those two little pink lines. Nervously, Minnie stepped over to the sink and, taking a deep breath, she picked up the pregnancy test. She held her breath as she looked at the little screen.

She just stood there in shock for a moment, the realization slowing sinking in. She could hardly believe her eyes.

* * *

Mickey was indeed getting worried by his wife's unusually long absence. She said she would be back shortly, and even though she had only been gone for about ten minutes, he couldn't help but feel concerned. He checked the clock again and was highly contemplating going upstairs and making sure she was okay, when Minnie came back downstairs and entered the kitchen. He saw the bright smile she wore as she walked over to him.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she smiled back. "Mickey. I have a surprise for you," she said sweetly.

"A surprise?" He turned to her with a quizzical expression. Minnie took Mickey's hand and placed it gently on her stomach. He looked down at her hand, confused, then back up to meet her eyes, which were shinning. She held his hand to her stomach as their gazes remained locked, her smile remaining. He glanced down to her belly, then back up to her as his eyes began to widen, realization hitting him. "You're..." he started. She nodded happily, smiling widely and excitedly.

"I'm pregnant! We're gonna have a baby, Mickey!" she said excitedly. Mickey began to smile just as much as her, his eyes lighting up.

"You're... We're... We're gonna have a baby?" Minnie nodded, smiling. Mickey began laughing with joy as he picked his wife up in his arms and hugged her tight, twirling her around. Minnie also laughed with joy as she circled her arms around her husband's neck and hugged him back. Her feet were lifted up in the air as he twirled her around, both laughing and crying with joy. They were going to be a family. Mickey stopped twirling her and just held her in his arms, her feet still dangling. He kissed her a few times, making her chuckle, and she kissed him back. They smiled at one another, gazing into each other's eyes. He finally set her down on the tile floor, keeping his arms around her slender little waist, and her keeping her arms around his neck.

"I love you," both smiled in unison, then kissed each other. When they finally broke the kiss, he picked her up and twirled her again as they embraced, both laughing.

"We're gonna have a baby!" they cried excitedly, feeling their hearts leaping with joy and pride in their chests. Mickey kissed Minnie while holding her and she happily kissed him back. Finally he set her down again.

"How long?" he asked.

"Almost two weeks," she answered. Then she blushed. "Remember about two weeks ago? When we..." She blushed even more as she recalled the memory. "You know." Mickey blushed a little.

"But we've done it since then," he pointed out.

"I know. But this time was different. It was when we, um..." She blushed. "You know. Went all the way." Mickey blushed a little, recalling the night she was referring to.

"Ohh... That night..." She giggled, blushing.

"Yup. That night. That's when it happened." She smiled up at him. "That's when we made our baby."

Our baby. Those words stuck in the young mice' minds. Neither could really believe that this was real.

"I'm carrying your baby, Mickey," Minnie smiled fondly, looking up into his eyes.

"Our baby," he corrected with a smile, leaning his face closer as he placed one hand on her cheek.

"Our baby," she agreed, loving the ring that had to it. She raised her hand and placed it over his.

"And I'm the father?" Mickey asked. Though he knew he was, it was just the idea that he had something to do with it. Minnie looked at him, then gave him a playful slap on his shoulder.

"Of course you're the father! Who else would it be?" She began to grin and snicker. Then she smiled fondly, placing one hand over her stomach. "This is your baby, Mickey. All yours and nobody elses." She raised her hand up to his cheek and cupped it, smiling lovingly up into his eyes. "I've never been with anyone but you. Never have been, and never will be. No one will ever touch me, hold me, or love me. No one but you. I'll never let anyone. I love you and only you. And I want to be with you and only you. You're the only mouse for me. You're the only guy whom has my heart, and you're the only guy who will ever get my body. I'll never even let another man near me. I'm all yours, Mickey. Forever and ever." She looked down at her stomach and back up to him. "And this baby is all yours, too."

"Aww, gee..." Mickey blushed. Minnie giggled, then leaned up and swept her lips over his lovingly. Breaking the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you so much, you know that?" she smiled.

"I know. I love you, too," he smiled back. They shared a smile, then kissed again. Then Mickey's smile faded as his eyes widened, some panic setting in.

"Omigosh! You shouldn't be standing on your feet!" He picked her up bridal-style, making her squeak in surprise at his sudden action. "You need to sit down!"

"Mickey," Minnie tried, trying to calm him and get a word in.

"You shouldn't be standing in your condition."

"Mickey."

"You need to be taking it easy."

"Mickey!" Mickey stopped, and looked at her. She began to giggle. Then she moved her arms around his neck, smiling at him. "Calm down, dear. I'm fine. Don't go stressing yourself out. You don't need to take a time out in your wheel, do you?"

"No," he answered, calming down. She giggled.

"I'm okay. I think it's so sweet of you, but you don't have to worry. I'm totally fine. I can still move around. Just as well as you can. I can stand, walk and run just well as you. But I think it's so sweet of you for thinking of me." She kissed his cheek affectionately.

"You know I'm gonna worry about you, Min. I just want you to be okay and not strain yourself," he said, a tender smile gracing his lips. She felt her heart twirl at how sensitive, sweet and caring he was.

"Oh, Mickey." She nuzzled him, brushing her cheek against his. "Thank you." She pulled away. "But I don't want to just sit around and do nothing the whole time I'm pregnant."

"How about eighty percent of it?" he suggested hopefully.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Seventy?"

"Uh-uh."

"How about fifty?"

"Mickey." She looked at him.

"Aww, alright. You can still move around. But I want to be able to help you and take care of you. And I want to keep an eye on you."

"Okay. Deal," she giggled, then kissed him. She gazed into his eyes as he gazed into hers for a moment before either remembered he was still holding her. He gently set her down on the counter next to the stove.

"Now. You just take it easy. Breakfast is almost done."

"Aww, but I wanna help. Please?" Mickey smiled.

"You just sit there and relax. I can handle it," he told her, leaning close to give her a gentle smooch on her cheek, which never failed to make her smile.

"But I want to help you. I feel guilty for being upstairs for so long and not helping you." She dropped her head, her ears drooping. He could hear the downheartedness in her voice and see that she was saddened, and he hated it when she felt like that. "Isn't there anything I can do?" she looked back up to him and asked with a hopeful tone.

"Okay. I guess you can set the table if you'd like." He saw her eyes lit up as her bright smile returned, gracing her beautiful and cute features.

"Aye aye, sir!" She placed her hand to her head in a salute, then hopped off the counter, making a cute squeak as she did so. She happily got out the plates, napkins and utensils and set them neatly on the table. Then she got two cups and placed them on the table. She walked back over to the counter and hopped up on it, as she was before. Which gave her the perfect spot to watch her man, much to her delight.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," she smiled, and kissed his nose playfully. They shared a smile, then he went back to finishing up their breakfast, whilst she watched him intently. "I can hardly believe this is real," she said softly after a moment, thinking about the new little life growing inside her uterus. She raised a hand to her stomach and gently rubbed it, imagining their baby inside of her, growing, breathing, living. Such a miraculous thought.

"Neither can I," he said, turning to her. "But it is. It is real. We're going to have a baby." She smiled.

"Our baby. Our own little bundle of joy." He leaned close and kissed her. She raised a hand to his face as she kissed him back. Pulling away, they shared a loving smile.

"I love you, you know that," he said.

"I love you more," she said with a cute, sweet smile. She noticed that the box of pancake mix was still setting on the counter and hopped off to put it back in the cabinet.

"What do you think our friends will think when they find out?" Mickey pondered. The little girl mouse stepped next to him and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"I think they'll be very happy for us," Minnie answered. "But let's not tell them yet. This'll be our little secret for now," she said, then kissed his cheek.

"You know we won't be able to keep it a secret for long."

"I know. But we'll tell them when we have to. Right now, let's just keep this between us." She smiled at him and he returned it. Then Mickey chuckled.

"Whaddaya think your parents will say?" Minnie groaned, her head rolling back.

"I don't even wanna imagine how my mom will react."

"Yeah. She still looks at you as her little girl." He leaned close with a sly smile, kissing her cheek and making her smile. "Though you are a little girl." She giggled.

"I know my mom will be very happy. And my dad..."

"Aw, no!" Mickey's eyes widened. "When he finds out, he'll probably reintroduce me to his good friend, Mr. Shotgun."

"If we weren't married, then you'd have something to worry about. But we _are _married, so you're off the hook," she explained.

"He's still gonna want t' kill me. Or at least hang me," he said, distastefully.

"Don't worry, Mickey," Minnie soothed. "You know Daddy loves you. He'll be happy, too. Besides, I promise I won't let him lay a finger on you," she assured. He smiled, feeling relieved.

"I think the people I dread for them to find out is Horace and Clarabelle," he said with some dread.

"Yeah. Me, too," she agreed. "Horace will probably make jokes and Clarabelle will make a big deal out of it."

Mickey finished with his and Minnie's breakfast. Minnie got the plates and held them for Mickey while he placed the pancakes on them. Then they walked over to the table where he pulled a chair out for her.

"Thank you," Minnie smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome," Mickey replied. They held hands as they said their prayer.

"Thank you so much for making breakfast, Mickey. I really appreciate it," Minnie smiled appreciatively.

"Aw, you're welcome, Min," Mickey said. "Now I want you to eat all of that. You're eating for two now"

"Three. I'm eating for you, too, you know," she said with a smile. He returned it. The young mouse couple started on their breakfast together. And as they ate, Minnie couldn't help but imagine their baby inside of her, and with every bite, she knew it was getting the nutrients it needed to help it live and grow. She could hardly believe it. That inside of her uterus was a miracle she and Mickey had made together. That they had taken a piece of her and a piece of him and together they had made a new little life. That a piece of her and him had came together to make the new little life that was growing inside her. It was an amazing thought. And she couldn't help but think...

She was going to be a mother. She smiled at the thought. She was thankful her mom had raised her the way she had. And now it was Minnie's turn. And she wanted to be the best mom she could be. She already knew Mickey was going to be a wonderful father.

Mickey was thinking the same thing. He could hardly believe that he was going to be a father. And that inside of his wife's womb was a piece of her and a piece of him that was growing with ever second. It truly was a miracle. He already knew Minnie would be a wonderful mother, and he wanted to be the best father he could be.

Soon Mickey and Minnie would be hearing the pitter-patter of little feet. Soon, they would be a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

A.N.: Well, I guess I dropped a bombshell on you last chapter, eh? Well, there's more romance to come, so please read on! No flames or criticism. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I want to say that even though Mickey and Minnie have a baby on the way and will have it in this story, this is the only story where they will have a child. Every story from here on out will be like my previous ones. They'll either be dating, or married without kids. Just sayin'. And there are two very special appearances in this chapter. Heh, think you can guess who before you read whom they are? ;)

Also, I want to wish a happy birthday to Mickey, a happy birthday to Minnie, and a happy anniversery to Mickey and Minnie. And I want to dedicate this chapter to Walt Disney, Lillian Disney, Roy E. Disney, and to Wayne Allwine and Russi Taylor. God bless all of you. And thank you all.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

THREE HEARTS, ONE LOVE

It wasn't long before Mickey and Minnie had finished their breakfast and started washing the dishes together. They had fun blowing bubbles on one another and nudging each other's hip. After drying and placing the last plate into the cabinet, Mickey turned to his wife, wrapping her in his arms, which she loved. She smiled as he held her.

"You think we should go ahead and tell our parents about... You know?"

Minnie wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, loving being in his strong arms and feeling her body against his.

"Yeah. I guess we should go ahead and tell them the news."

"Our friends can wait a little longer before they know."

"Yeah." She snickered. "The longer it is before Horace and Clarabelle know, the better."

"How about we tell your parents first?" Mickey suggested.

"Why my parents?" Minnie asked, cocking a non-existent brow.

"Because you're the one who's carrying the baby," he explained. Minnie smiled. "Besides, I'd kinda like to get your dad finding out over with," he chuckled a little nervously. She chuckled.

"Don't worry, Mickey. I'll protect you from my dad. I promise. Besides, you have nothing to worry about." She leaned up and smooched his cheek. Then she took his hand. "C'mon. Let's go change." She tugged on his arm leading him out of the kitchen. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Minnie turned to her companion with a playful smile. "Race ya upstairs!" She laughed as she took off upstairs with him close behind, also laughing. Minnie ran through the door first. "I win!" she shouted, turning around to her husband.

"I guess you'll be wanting some sort of prize, huh?" he grinned, walking up to her. She stood cutely and innocently, her arms going behind her back. He saw the playful yet innocent smile she wore.

"Weelll... Whaddaya have?" she asked. He grinned, and moved his arms around her, pulling her little body against his. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, sending a pleasurable jolt through her. Minnie moaned, her lips and body tingling from the power of his kiss. He paralyzed her with his kiss as she went limp in his arms, her limbs and body going limp as his kiss held power over her. And his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her to him made it all the more better. Her tail twitched and curled into a heart behind her. "Mmm..." she moaned as she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth. After several seconds, he slowly broke the kiss and pulled away, nipping at her bottom lip and making her moan as her eyes rolled back into her head. Pulling back, he saw the goofy, love-struck smile and expression on her face. "Wooww..." she slurred, still dazed.

"How was that?" he asked with a wide grin. She got her senses back and moved her arms around him.

"Heavenly..." she smiled breathlessly. "That was a wonderful prize."

"I knew you'd like it," he chuckled, and kissed her cheek.

"I loved it," she chuckled, then kissed him. Then she giggled.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, grinning himself. She giggled again.

"You knocked me up." He chuckled, and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, but you loved it, didn't you?" She chuckled.

"I sure did. I loved it!" she smiled. "I wanted it as much as you." He leaned in and snickered against her neck.

"You let me do it. You wanted me to." She giggled softly, feeling his hot breath and warm lips on her neck.

"I sure did. I wanted you to. I'm as much to blame as you." He pulled away.

"Do you regret it?" She shook her head, smiling surely.

"Not at all. I'm glad you got me pregnant. I'm happy to be carrying our baby." They shared a smile, then a kiss.

"Let's go ahead and change and go tell your folks the news."

"Right."

Mickey and Minnie pulled away and changed out of their pajamas into some other clothes. After changing, they headed over to Minnie's parent's farm to tell them the good news. The little mice felt a little nervous about telling them, but they also felt excited. As the car rolled to a stop on the dirt driveway, Mickey put it in park and shut off the engine, then he and Minnie unbuckled themselves.

"And you're sure your dad won't castrate me?" Mickey asked, feeling a little uneasy.

"I'm sure," Minnie replied, smiling surely. Then she grinned. "You're not afraid of him, are you?" He cocked a brow.

"Me? Afraid of your dad? Yes!" he answered. Minnie snickered and leaned close to him, smiling slyly.

"What, are you afraid of telling him you knocked me up good?" He looked at her.

"You're not going to use that term when we tell them, are you?" She giggled.

"No, of course not." Then she smiled playfully and giggled. "I'm gonna tell 'em you did me good and I loved it." Mickey's face paled a little more. Then Minnie chuckled. "Just kidding. No, I won't tell them that either." Mickey relaxed a bit.

"It's not your mom I'm worried about. It's your dad. I'd love to be able to see our baby, ya know?" Minnie smiled, and raised a hand to his cheek.

"I'd love for you to see our baby, too." She withdrew her hand and rested it over his. "Dad won't do anything to you. He won't mind that you got me pregnant," she said, giggling with the last bit of her sentence. "We're married now, remember? I'm your wife and you're my husband." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm still nervous about him finding out..." Minnie smiled softly, and nuzzled her husband.

"Don't worry, Mickey. Dad won't be upset with you. And I promise I'll protect you and won't let him touch you," she smiled. "Don't be afraid of telling them." She chuckled. "Besides, I'm just as much to blame for being pregnant as you are. I wanted it as much as you." She smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "We made this baby together and we're going to have it together. We made this decision. We both had equal parts in this. And I don't regret any of it." Mickey smiled and hugged his wife close.

"Neither do I." He kissed her, making her sigh softly and happily. She kissed his cheek and they shared a smile. Then she grabbed his hand.

"C'mon. Let's go tell my folks the good news!" He nodded and she led him out of the car. They walked up the front walk hand in hand. Stepping onto the porch, they each took a deep breath before Mickey knocked on the door. After several seconds, Minnie's father Marcus answered the door.

"Minnie!" he exclaimed, happy to see his little girl.

"Hi, Daddy!" Minnie said happily. Marcus bent down and picked up his daughter and lifted her up, hugging her tightly, and kissing her head.

"It's so good to see you. How've you been, baby girl?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Minnie smiled. "How are you and Mom?"

"We've been just fine. What've you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much," she replied nonchalantly. "Just having some fun with Mickey and getting pregnant by him," she thought, giggling mentally.

"Still as little as ever, I see," he chuckled.

"Dad!" she blushed lightly.

"Well, I'm glad you came by. Your mother will be happy to see you." He set the little mouse back down and held his hand out to Mickey.

"It's good to see you, too, Mickey," he smiled.

"It's good to see you, too, sir," Mickey said, shaking his hand. Marcus chuckled.

"You know _can _call me Dad."

"I know, sir. Uh... Dad," he chuckled, slightly nervously.

"You been taking good care of my little girl?" Marcus asked with a firm grin.

"I-I've been doing my best, sir," Mickey replied, trying not to be nervous, though he clearly was.

"Dad!" Minnie glared at her father. Then she wrapped her arm around Mickey's, hoping to make her husband feel more at ease. "Mickey takes great care of me." Minnie turned to Mickey with a loving smile, giving his arm an affectionate squeeze. Mickey returned her smile. "He takes wonderful care of me," she said in a softer tone, never breaking her gaze from her lover's.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Marcus said with a smile. Then he ushered past him into the living room. "You kids come on in and make yourselves at home." Mickey and Minnie stepped into the living room, Minnie still on Mickey's arm. "I'll go find your mother." The younger mice sat on the couch as Marcus disappeared in through the kitchen.

"See, Mickey? I told you Daddy loves you too," Minnie said. "You were worried over nothing."

"Yeah, I know," Mickey said, grinning as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. As he glanced over the fireplace, he saw the double-barrel shotgun mounted over it. Minnie felt him stiffen a little and looked at him, then to where he was looking.

"He only uses that to protect Mom and the chickens in the hen house," the female mouse explained.

"Yeah, and his daughter," Mickey added.

"Mickey," she said raising a hand and placing it on his cheek, making him face her. He saw the smile she wore and felt himself relax. "Dad loves you. He thinks of you as a son. He's happy for us. You have nothing to worry about." Mickey smiled. "He might tie your tail in a knot."

"What!" Mickey yelped, his face paling. Minnie giggled.

"I'm kidding! He wouldn't do that." Mickey relaxed again as Minnie smiled at him. "Daddy loves you, and he's happy for us. I know he'll be excited. You have nothing to worry about. He loves you." She smiled warmly. "But I love you so much more." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, making him relax. When he kissed her back, she moaned. Pulling away, they shared a smile. Just then Margie came into the room.

"Minnie!" The young mouse couple looked over at the doorway as the taller, older mouse walked over to the younger mice and picked the younger, littler girl mouse up, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Hi, Mommy!" Minnie said happily, returning her mother's embrace.

"It's good to see you, honey." Then Margie let go of her littlest daughter and set her down. It was then that Minnie noticed her mother's expression turn from happiness to shock. Her mother's eyes widened as she took in a deep breath. "You're glowing." She turned to her husband, slightly frantically but excited. "She's glowing!" Mickey and Minnie looked at each other, exchanging puzzled glances. Her mother turned back to her, getting Minnie's attention. "You've got the glow. You're pregnant!" At first, Mickey and Minnie were too shocked to speak. But after a couple of seconds, they got their brains functioning again and nodded, beginning to smile.

"Mom. Dad," Minnie began. "I'm pregnant! Mickey and I are gonna have a baby!" she squealed excitedly. Margie yelled excitedly and picked up her daughter, hugging the littler mouse.

"Oh, honey!" she said. Marcus stepped over and hugged his wife and daughter.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart!" he said happily. They let go of their daughter and set Minnie back down with Mickey.

"We're so happy for you," Margie said, beginning to cry tears of joy. "How long are you?" Minnie took Mickey's hand in hers as she stood next to him. She and Mickey exchanged a smile before turning back to the older mice.

"Almost two weeks," Minnie answered. "I just found out this morning." Marcus chuckled.

"We were wondering when you two would make us a grandchild." Mickey and Minnie looked at each other as they blushed. Then Marcus stepped over to Mickey. "Mickey." Mickey heard the firmness in his voice and cringed as he gulped.

"S-sir?" Minnie tightened her grip on Mickey's arm, ready to yank him out of the way if her dad tried anything. But Marcus smiled and hugged his son-in-law.

I'm happy for you." At first, Mickey was stunned, unable to believe that his wife's father was actually hugging him. Mickey finally relaxed and hugged him back as Minnie let go of his arm, standing next to him with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." Marcus pulled away.

"And thank you. For making my little girl happy and making her dreams come true." Mickey blushed. He always did want to make Minnie happy and to make her dreams come true. "And please, call me Dad," Marcus added.

"You're welcome. Dad," Mickey said with a smile. Minnie watched with a smile as her father hugged her husband. Marcus let go of Mickey and stepped back over to his wife. Margie also hugged Mickey.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Minnie asked her mother. Her mother smiled.

"Because women get that glow when they're pregnant. And as a mother, I can see it in you." That glow. Right. The well known glow that women get when they're pregnant. They should've guessed Margie would see it. "Won't you kids stay for a while?" Margie asked.

"Thank you," Mickey and Minnie said in unison.

Mickey and Minnie stayed a little while and chatted with Marcus and Margie about the baby that was on the way. After a while, the young mice left and headed to Mickey's parent's farm to inform them of the good news. After pulling onto the dirt driveway, Mickey stopped the car, shut off the engine and he and Minnie unbuckled their seat belts.

"You think your mom will guess that I'm pregnant like my mom did?" Minnie asked. The male mouse leaned his head back a bit in thought before turning to her.

"Most likely. If your mom could see it, then I've no doubt my mom will," Mickey answered.

"They kinda spoil the surprise when they guess it before we have a chance to tell them," the young girl mouse said cutely with a little smile.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit it's still a surprise," he chuckled and she chuckled with him. Then Minnie got an idea, her eyes lighting up. "Hey, Mickey. How about after this we go celebrate?" she asked hopefully, becoming excited. "We can have a nice romantic meal in the park and go for a romantic stroll..." He became excited with the idea as well.

"Sure! That's a great, idea, Min! We can get a pizza and eat in the park. And maybe even go dancing!"

"Ooh, yes! Oh, I'd love that!" she said excitedly. "And we can sit and look up at the stars..." Minnie sighed dreamily. "This is gonna be so romantic."

"After we leave the park we can go home and have a candlelight dinner, listen to some music..."

"Oh, Mickey, I'd love to!" Minnie hugged Mickey and kissed his cheek a few times, making them both chuckle.

"And the baby can come along, too," he added playfully.

"Oh, Mickey!" she giggled. He gave her a light peck on her lips and she gave him one back. They shared a smile, then he spoke.

"Come on. Let's go tell my folks the news."

"Right beside ya!" Minnie smiled. The young mouse couple exited the truck and walked up the front walk hand-in-hand. When they stepped on the porch, Mickey knocked on the door. After a bit, Mickey's dad Walt answered the door. His eyes lit up when he saw his son.

"Mickey!"

"Hi, Dad," Mickey said with a smile. Walt knelt down and hugged his son tightly, nearly squishing him.

"It's great to see you again, Mickey." He let go of the younger and littler male mouse and set him down.

"How've you been, ol' boy?"

"I'm fine," Mickey smiled. Walt turned to Minnie.

"Minnie."

"Hi, Dad!" Minnie smiled. Walter hugged the littler female mouse.

"It's great seeing you, too." He let her go and smiled at the two mice as he stood. "Gosh, it's great seeing you two again. What have you kids been up to?" There were different thoughts going through the mice' heads as they grinned widely.

"Making a baby," they thought.

"Getting knocked up by Mickey," Minnie thought.

"Getting Minnie pregnant," Mickey thought.

"Oh, nothing much," Mickey grinned.

"Just having some fun," Minnie added with a grin. She was right. They had been having some fun. It was them having fun that resulted in her getting pregnant.

"Come on in," Walt said, ushering the little mice inside."You kids make yourselves at home. I'm gonna go round up your mother." Walt turned and headed upstairs as Mickey and Minnie sat on the couch. "Lilly?" they heard Walt call out as he vanished up the stairs. Mickey and Minnie chuckled.

"Your dad is gonna flip when he finds out," the girl mouse giggled.

"Yeah, he will," Mickey chuckled. "But Dad'll be excited. And so will Mom." They shared a light chuckle, and glanced around the living room. Above the fireplace was a miniature replica of Walt's favorite train: An old live steam engine. It was part of a miniature railroad he had built and named the Carolwood Pacifc Railroad. He also named the engine Lilly Belle, after his wife Lillian. The mice smiled, seeing the replica. Just then Mickey's mother walked into the living room, accompanied by Walt.

"Mickey!"

"Hi, Mom!" Mickey said with a smile before being hugged by his mother.

"Oh, it's so good to see you." She let him go and turned to Minnie.

"Minnie."

"Hi, Mom!" Minnie smiled and hugged the older and taller female. When they pulled away, Lilly stood. "Are you kids doing all right?"

"We're fine," Mickey and Minnie replied in unison.

"Actually, uh... Mom. Dad. Minnie and I have something to tell you," Mickey said.

"Oh, really?" Walt said, becoming curious.

"Mom. Dad," Minnie started, but was cut off when Lilly jumped in.

"You're pregnant!"

Minnie and Mickey looked at one another in surprise, then turned back to the other mice and nodded as they smiled.

"Minnie's pregnant!" Mickey said with excitement.

"Mickey and I, we're gonna have a baby!" Minnie exclaimed excitedly. Lilly hugged Mickey and Minnie both tightly, almost squishing the littler mice.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"...Thanks, Mom..." the mice said together, trying to breath. Lilly let go of them and Walt took his turn, hugging the both of them.

"Congratulations, you two!"

"...Thanks, Dad..." the mice said again, nearly being squished. Walt let go and stood up, moving an arm around his wife.

"How long are you?" Lillian asked.

"Almost two weeks," Minnie answered, giving Mickey a glance with a smile.

"So that's what you two have been up to. I guess you youngsters have been working pretty hard at it, eh?" Walt asked with a devious smirk. Mickey and Minnie looked at each other and blushed, knowing full well what he meant. "Well, we're happy for you both," he smiled.

"Thanks," Mickey said.

"Thank you," Minnie said.

"How could you tell I was pregnant?" Minnie asked, puzzled.

"You're glowing," Lilly answered with a smile. Mickey and Minnie looked at each other and chuckled. They knew what each other were thinking.

"Yep. She called it," they thought.

"Won't you stay for a while?" Lilly asked.

"Thanks," Minnie and Mickey said together.

"I could show you kids my new train," Walt said with an eager grin.

"Walter!" Lilly snapped lightly, and all four began to laugh.

Later, after Mickey and Minnie had left, they went dancing together. After that, they got some pizza and headed to the park. They walked hand-in-hand to their favorite spot underneath their favorite pine tree and set up everything. Once they set everything, they held hands as they said a little prayer, then they began to dine together. After they ate, Mickey and Minnie snuggled up underneath the pine tree. Mickey sat up against the trunk and Minnie sat between his legs with her back against his front. She angled herself to one side of him so that she could look at him easily. He had both arms around her waist and she rested her hands atop his.

They sat there together looking up at the clouds, watching them float by and saying what the shapes made them think of. After a while, Mickey looked down at his wife and gently nuzzled the side of her neck, making her giggle and sending a pleasurable shiver up her spine.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the side of her neck softly. She turned and smiled warmly up into his eyes.

"Mmm... Love you," she murmured, then titled her head upward and lightly kissed his lips. Pulling away, they shared a smile. He kissed her cheek, making her chuckle softly. As they gazed into each other's eyes, Mickey gently rubbed Minnie's flat little belly. He knew that before long, it would begin to grow with their new little bundle of joy. Minnie happily let him rub her stomach. It felt good and it was relaxing and soothing.

Minnie felt a sense of pride knowing she was pregnant with Mickey's baby. Lord knows she dreamed of this moment, and now it was hard to believe it was real. Mickey had gotten her pregnant. She was carrying his baby. His baby was growing inside her with each passing day. Man, were those wonderful thoughts. Of course, she had an equal hand in her becoming pregnant. It was actually her who instigated it. But he wanted it just as much as her. She loved it then, and she didn't regret it now. She couldn't help but giggle and squeal excitedly mentally. How many girls would give anything to be in her place, carrying Mickey's baby. She felt proud, happy and excited. He was her husband, she was his wife, and now she was carrying within her womb their baby.

Perhaps it was knowing there was a little life growing within her that made Mickey become extra sensitive, and now he was feeling for any movement within her little abdomen. Minnie felt his hands gently rub her flat little tummy and feel gently.

"Mickey," she giggled, "I'm not even two weeks along yet. You're not going to feel anything right now."

"Then what's this I feel?" he asked, rubbing his finger over a certain spot.

"My belly button!" Minnie laughed as he gently tickled the inside of her navel. She squirmed a little in his arms before he stopped and both chuckled.

"I just keep thinking I can feel it," he said, focusing his attention on his hand as he rubbed ever so gently across her stomach.

"You're probably just imagining it. The baby is too little for us to feel anything right now," she said with a smile. It warmed her heart that he was paying so much attention to just the slightest of movement.

"Maybe. But soon we'll be able to," he said, a warm, proud smile upon his face. Her smile was just as warm and just as proud. She interlaced her fingers with his and together felt of her stomach. Whatever he felt, she now felt it, too. Maybe it, too, was knowing that their baby was growing inside her that made her become extra sensitive and think she could feel it, but she knew she was feeling the same thing that he felt. They looked down at her midsection, both imagining their baby together. She turned her head and looked up to him with a loving smile, never taking her hand away from his.

"Yeah. Soon we'll be able to feel our baby together." She nuzzled the side of her head against his cheek and neck, sighing happily and contently. Pulling away, she looked up at him, a loving smile gracing her lips. "Thank you for getting me pregnant." She then giggled as she blushed.

"Aw, you're welcome," he replied, then blushed himself. Then he smiled a devilish smile. "It was fun doin' it." She giggled, and smiled slyly.

"Boy, was it fun." They chuckled, then shared a tender kiss. As they broke the kiss, they smiled at one another, then Minnie snuggled against Mickey again. They sat there for a moment in silence, both savoring the warmth from each other's body.

"I hope I'll be a good father..." Mickey said quietly, more so to himself. Minnie heard and lifted her head to look up at him.

"You will be," she smiled softly. "I don't worry about that. I know you'll be a wonderful father," she said with a confidant smile.

"Gee, you really think so?"

"I know so. I don't doubt it." She kissed him. "And I don't want you to doubt it either."

"Aw, gosh..." He blushed and kissed her softly on the top of her head. "Thanks." She chuckled softly.

"You're welcome." They smiled at one another for a second. "I just hope I'll be a good mother."

"You will be. I don't doubt it," he replied confidently. She blushed.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I don't doubt it. And don't you either. I know you'll be a great mother," he said.

"Aw, Mickey," she smiled, blushing, then kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed the top of her head and they smiled at one another. After a moment, Minnie giggled and sat up.

"Come on. Why don't we play and have some fun?" she suggested playfully, grabbing his hand. She stood and he stood with her. Mickey wasn't fully easy about the idea.

"I don't know... Are you sure you can?" Minnie smiled softly at her companion's concern and took his face into her hands.

"Oh, Mickey. Of course I can. You don't have to worry."

"You know I'm going to worry about you and the baby," he said with a meek smile. Minnie's heart flipped as she smiled warmly.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed. She leaned up and kissed him. "That's so sweet. But I'm fine. And I promise to be careful. Okay?" Mickey smiled and nodded.

"Okay. But I'm holding you to that promise."

"Deal," she said, then chuckled and leaned up to peck his cheek. A sly smile crossed her lips. "And what're ya gonna do if I don't? Spank me?" He grinned.

"If I have to, I will." She chuckled and circled her arms around him.

"Even if I do follow through on that promise, will you still spank me?" He placed his hands on her waist.

"I won't have a reason to." She smiled deviously and cutely.

"What if I ask you to? What if I want you to?" He grinned.

"Then I suppose I would." She giggled.

"Good." Both chuckled and kissed. Then Minnie giggled and gave him a quick, playful peck on his lips. "Tag! You're it!" The young brunette female mouse laughed as she pulled away from her lover and began running.

"I'm gonna getcha!" Mickey hollered as he chased after her. "And when I do, I'm gonna tickle ya!" She laughed.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she taunted.

Mickey chased Minnie through the park, both laughing as he did. It reminded her of when she used to play hard to get, just to see how far he'd go to get her attention and impress her. And he always got her attention and never failed to impress her. One could say she was playing hard to get now, too.

"Come on! Catch me, Mickey!" Minnie laughed gleefully as she ran with him just out of tails length behind her, wanting him to catch her. Both could run equally fast, so they were evenly matched. She slowed down a tad and let him catch her. Mickey wrapped Minnie in his arms from behind her and lifted her up.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, lifting her up and twirling her. She laughed with joy as he held her and twirled her. She loved being in his arms, and she loved it when he caught her. He set her down but kept his arms around her. Then he began tickling her sides and stomach, making her squeak and squeal with laughter. He loved her cute laugh and adorable giggles. She wriggled and squirmed in his arms from his tickles, but she loved it all the same. "I caught you," he said when he stopped, leaning in and kissing the side of her neck. She giggled and turned around, circling her arms around his neck.

"Yep. You caught me. And you tickled me." She giggled. "I'm your catch of the day," she added, giggling again.

"I'm not letting go of this little catch," he grinned, kissing her nose.

"You better not," she smiled cutely, and leaned up and kissed his nose. Both chuckled softly and smiled. Then Mickey leaned down and pecked Minnie's lips.

"Tag. You're it." He let her go and laughed as he ran.

"Hey! Ooooh, I'm gonna get you Mickey Mouse!" she laughed as she chased after him. "And I'm gonna tickle you when I do!"

"You gotta catch me first, toots!" he taunted. Minnie chased Mickey, both laughing as she did so. Mickey slowed down a bit, letting her catch up to him. Minnie wrapped her arms around him, catching him.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed, holding him tight. Both laughed. Then she began tickling his stomach and sides, making him laugh and her laugh as well. She loved his adorable laugh and cut chuckle. "I caught ya," she said when she stopped tickling him. She leaned up and kissed the back of his neck. He turned around, wrapping her in his arms.

"Yep. You caught me. And tickled me." He chuckled. "Now I'm _your _catch of the day." She giggled.

"I'm not letting go of my catch either. Never, ever," she smiled, then stood on her tiptoes and pecked his nose.

"I would hope not," he said, a little smile on his face.

"I never will," she smiled softly. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before both leaned in for a kiss. Minnie moaned into the kiss and kissed Mickey deeply and passionately as she felt him kiss back. Her tail twitched and the tip curled into a heart as one leg rose behind her. After several seconds, they slowly broke the kiss and pulled away. "I love you," she smiled softly.

"I love you," he smiled back. She leaned up and nuzzled her nose to his. After a moment, she pulled away and they smiled at each other. Then Minnie smiled playfully and deviously, and began tickling her mate, making them both laugh. Minnie stopped, giggling as she let him catch his breath. He grinned deviously and began tickling his companion, making the both of them laugh. Minnie squirmed in his arms as she laughed, and when he finally stopped, she smiled deviously and playfully tackled him, and both tumbled over a little hill.

The two young mice laughed as they held tightly to each other as they tumbled and rolled down the hill, making a little ball of black. When they finally came to rest at the bottom, they were laying on their sides, still holding onto one another. Their laughter began to softly die down as they lay gazing into each other's eyes.

"Hee hee! That was fun," Minnie giggled.

"It sure was," Mickey said. The girl mouse placed a hand on her stomach.

"I think the baby had fun too," she said, then giggled. He chuckled and kissed her softly on her forehead. She raised her hand from her stomach and placed it on his cheek, stroking it delicately with her thumb. Then, with a warm smile, Minnie gently eased her little body over top of Mickey's, placing her legs on either side of him and resting her front against his. "What do you think the baby will be?" she asked, gazing adoringly into his eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me," he answered, gently rubbing her back and sides with his hands. "Just as long as you and it are fine and happy, I'm happy. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. As long as we can watch our baby grow together, that's what matters to me."

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed, feeling her heart flutter and twirl. God knows Minnie loves Mickey to death. One of the many things she loved and adored about him was how sweet and sensitive he was. And it never failed to make her heart flutter and her insides melt. It never failed to make her melt when he was deep and sensitive. She smiled lovingly at him and closed the distance between their muzzles as she kissed him. After a bit, she pulled away and raised a hand to the top of his head where she began stroking one of his ears affectionately.

"What about you? What do you think it'll be?" he asked. She smiled.

"It doesn't matter to me. Just as long as you and the baby are happy and healthy, and we can watch our baby grow together, I'm happy. That's what matters to me." She kissed him softly.

"Aw, gosh..." he murmured. He leaned up and kissed her, making her moan. He rubbed her sides and she played with his ear as they happily indulged in the kiss. After a bit, he pulled away from her and they smiled at one another.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled.

"I love you, too, Minnie," Mickey smiled. They nuzzled noses, then smiled at one another. Minnie then eased her body off his and lay next to him, nestling her head on his shoulder and leaving one hand on his chest. He kept one arm around her as she lay snuggled against him.

Mickey and Minnie lay there snuggled up at the bottom of the hill, just enjoying being together. Both thought about each other and their baby. Neither could help but wonder what it would be. But, as long as it was healthy, and they could watch their child grown and help to and to learn, they didn't mind what the gender was. After a while, Mickey and Minnie headed home where they had a romantic candlelight dinner for two. They sat at the table together, the room illuminated by the soothing glow of the candles.

"How about a toast?" The young mice chuckled at the realization that they spoke at the same time.

"You go first," Mickey offered. She shook her head.

"No, you go first," Minnie countered.

"No, you." Both mice chuckled.

"Alright," Minnie giggled. "I'll go first." She held up her glass of lemonade, smiling. "To us and to our baby. To my wonderful husband and to our baby. To us, to our wonderful future together and to our future as a family. To a wonderful, happy and healthy future." Mickey's heart fluttered.

"Cheers," he said, and they clinked their glasses together.

"You're turn."

"To us and to our future. To my wonderful wife and to our baby. To our future together and to our future as a family. To a wonderful, healthy and happy future. To a our future as a family." Minnie's heart fluttered this time.

"Cheers," she said, and clinked her glass to his. After each taking a sip of their lemonade, they leaned close and touched noses. Mickey wiggled his nose in his trademark way, making her giggle. Minnie then wiggled hers, making him chuckle. They wiggled their noses together and chuckled. Pulling away, they smiled at each other.

The young mouse couple soon finished their meal and did the dishes together. Afterward, they went into the living room and snuggled up on the couch together. As they lay there, both began to get drowsy. When both yawned, they decided to hit the hay.

"How about we turn in?" Mickey suggested. His young wife looked up to him and nodded.

"Sounds good to me. I am getting a little sleepy," Minnie said with a little smile. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head, yawing, and he smiled as he watched her, admiring her and noting how cute she was. She must've noticed him watching her, for she blushed when she looked at him. "You ready to hit the hay?" she asked him.

"Yep." He stretched and yawned, and she smiled as she watched him, admiring him and noting how cute he was. "I am. I could sleep." She giggled as she took his hand.

"Come on then. Lets hit the hay." She stood up, pulling him up with her.

"You don't have tell me twice." He yawned again, which she thought was adorable. Then she yawned, which he thought was cute. "Lets call it a night."

"Right beside you, sweetie." She gave him a loving peck on his cheek, chuckling. They turned off the lights, checked all the doors and windows and told Pluto and Figaro goodnight, then the mouse couple headed upstairs, holding each other's hand. They changed into their pajamas and turned down the covers on the bed. They knelt beside the bed and held hands as they said their prayer, then they crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers over them.

Minnie snuggled against Mickey, resting her head on his shoulder and one hand on his chest. She also wrapped her tail around his. Mickey lay with one hand resting on her side and the other behind his head. Both yawned again and smiled at one another.

"Think you can sleep?" Mickey asked. She nuzzled him.

"With all the excitement we've had today, I doubt I'll have any trouble," Minnie responded. "How about you?"

"I doubt I'll have any trouble either. What with everything that's happened today." She giggled.

"Yeah, but today's been worth all the excitement." He chuckled.

"You can say that again." He kissed her ear and she giggled. Then she kissed him lightly on his lips. Snuggling up, neither could get over the idea that they were going to be parents. In about seven to nine months, they would have their own little baby boy or girl. It was a miracle that together they had created the little life that was growing within her womb at that very moment. In a moment of love, they had created a new little life. As the little mice lay there, the drowsier they became. Yawing, they smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, Mickey. I love you," Minnie smiled up at her lover.

"Night, Min. Love you, too," Mickey smiled down at her. They leaned close and kissed each other goodnight.

"Sweet dreams, baby."

"Sweet dreams, doll." Then Mickey moved his hand from behind his head and gently rubbed her stomach as he looked down at it. "Goodnight." Minnie smiled, and placed one hand over his, looking down at her stomach.

"Goodnight." They looked at one another with warm smiles, then shared one more kiss before snuggling up and settling down for the night.

Mickey and Minnie lay cuddled up together, listening to each other's hearts until sleep overtook them and they drifted off to sleep, where they began to dream about each other as well as their future baby.

* * *

Squad Unit 19: Being that I never knew Walt or Lilly (I really wish I could have) I've only biographies and old films to get an idea of what Walt and Lilly were like. I wanted to capture their personalities as much as I could, so I hope I did okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

A.n.: Welcome to the third chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism.

Also, I want to thank Minnie loves Mickey for her suggestions. Thank you! :)

Additionally, in my last chapter I said that this would be the only story where Mickey and Minnie would have a baby. Let me explain that. Right now, this will be the only story where the mice have a baby. I do enjoy writing about the mice having a baby, but I also enjoy writing about them dating or being married without kids. I have several stories in mind right now and in all of them, Mickey and Minnie are either dating or married without kids. Don't think I don't enjoy writing about them having a baby, it isn't that at all. It's just that most of my ideas have them either dating or married without kids. I enjoy writing all three versions of stories, but most of my ideas are the latter. Should I get an idea in the future that uses their baby again, then I'll hopefully try to write it. But for now, they'll either be dating or married without kids in my stories.

P.S. I've decided to enable the anonymous reviews for one week. Within that time period, you can leave a review if you don't have an account. After the one week duration, depending on the circumstances, I will either disable it again, or leave it enabled. If I get a good review, then I will reply to it in the coming chapter.

Squad unit 19.

* * *

THREE HEARTS, ONE LOVE

It was a few days after Minnie had found out she was pregnant, and her and Mickey had managed to keep it a secret between just the two of them. The only people that knew of her pregnancy were their parents. Neither Minnie's sister nor Mickey's sister even knew yet. Not that Mickey and Minnie didn't want them to know. They had planned on telling them soon. Mickey had made sure that Minnie was careful and didn't do anything that would harm her, or their unborn child, in any way. Okay, so in retrospect, this was completely normal; Mickey was being just as protective of his angel, but now he was also being protective of their unborn child as well. Though they knew their friends would find out eventually about their little surprise, and they planned on telling them, the mice felt it was fun keeping it just between them.

Minnie thought it was sweet of Mickey to keep a close eye on her and she was deeply touched and thankful for his protectiveness, but she ensured him she was fine and that she could still handle things herself. Not that she wanted to handle everything herself or didn't want his help. She deeply appreciated it, but she didn't want him to do everything himself, and she didn't want to feel helpless. They met halfway and helped each other. And if he insisted on doing something for her she let him and vice versa.

The front door swung open as Minnie stepped inside, followed by Mickey, both carrying some bags of groceries. He had insisted that he could carry every one. Naturally, though, she wouldn't let him do that. So she was helping. He did, however, make sure to give her the lightest bags and him carry the heaviest ones. Stepping into the kitchen, they set the bags on the counter.

"I still say you shoulda let me carry them," Mickey pointed out. "I could get them."

"I know, but I wanted to help," Minnie countered, giving him a smile.

"But you shouldn't be carrying anything heavy. You shouldn't do anything to strain yourself." She placed a hand on his cheek as she smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, Mickey. I'm not going to hurt anything just by carrying a few groceries. But I think it's so sweet of you. Thank you." She leaned up and pecked his lips. "Besides, remember our little deal?" He chuckled, grinning.

"Yeah. I remember."

"Good." She pecked him again and both chuckled. Then they turned back to the bags and started getting things out of them. "I'm glad they had our favorite kind of cheese," Minnie said, reaching into a bag and pulling out a triangle-shaped slice of the mice' favorite kind of cheese.

"Me too. I'm glad they were on sale, too. We got enough cheese to do us for a while." Both mice chuckled. Being mice, cheese was their favorite kind of food. And both loved it equally, though, they loved each other much, much more. After putting up almost all of the groceries Mickey then realized they were missing a bag. "I must've left a bag in the car. I'll go get it."

"Okay," she said with a cute nod. "I'll finish putting this stuff up." He looked at the bag, then to her, skeptically. "There isn't much left. It's only a few cans, nothing big and heavy," she told him, reassuring him.

"Okay," he said, the edge of his lips turning up. "I'll be right back."

"All right." Minnie started putting a few cans into the cabinet as Mickey went back outside to retrieve the last bag. Suddenly the phone rang. Minnie glanced at the caller ID and seen her sister's name and phone number. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Minnie!"

"Hi, Mandie!" Minnie continued to put the last few things in the cabinet as she talked to her sister.

"How's my fav sister doing?" Minnie giggled.

"I'm fine. But I'm your only sister."

"True that. How's Mick?"

"He's fine, too." Minnie couldn't help but smile as she thought of Mickey.

"You still happy with him?" Minnie rolled her eyes. Though she and her sister thankfully got along very well and never got on each other's nerves like some sisters did, Mandie still did little things to annoy her sister once in a while.

"Duh! Of course I am! I'm totally happy. Things are wonderful with us," Minnie said with a proud, honest smile.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. So. You two been busy yet?" Minnie cocked a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Baby making!" Minnie's cheeks reddened as they became warm. "Have you two been busy making a baby yet? I'm sure you two have gotten some practice by now." Minnie blushed deeply.

"More like lots and lots of practice..." she thought with a wide grin, giggling mentally. "Um... Well, we have, uh... been practicing... a lot..." she admitted shyly, blushing madly.

"I knew it! I knew you two couldn't keep your mits off each other!" Minnie continued to blush.

"Nope, we couldn't and we can't," Minnie thought with a grin. Mickey came back in at that time and Minnie gave him a smile as he entered the kitchen. He set the bag on the counter and started to put the stuff up while Minnie folded the other bag up and put it with the rest in a drawer.

"So you're intimate relationship is healthy, eh?"

"Yes. It's happy and healthy!" Minnie answered with a smile. "_Veerry_ happy and healthy," she thought, blushing.

"So! When are you two gonna have a little baby mouse?" Mandie asked. Minnie froze a little.

"Uh, we'll, um... have one when we feel we're ready for it," she replied a little nervously. Minnie didn't want to tell her sister over the phone. Mickey managed a glance at his wife, noting her tinted cheeks, and she gave him a sly little smile, and from her sentence and her expression, he could guess what Mandie had just asked of Minnie.

"Well, that makes sense. Anyway, the reason I called is I was wondering if you wanted to have a sister day today and go shopping?" Minnie and Mandie had a sister day sometimes, which was them just hanging out together. Most of the time they went shopping, sometimes they caught a movie.

"Sure! That'd be fun!"

"Great! I'll be over to pick you up in a half hour."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Minnie hung up the phone and turned to Mickey, who had just finished putting everything up. "That was Mandie. She wants her and I to have a sister day today."

"That sounds like fun. I'm sure you'll have a great time." Mickey leaned against the counter as Minnie stepped in front of him. "She wanted to know if we're having a baby sometime, didn't she?" His wife giggled.

"Yep. That's what she asked. Boy, when she finds out... hee hee!"

"Heh, she'll be really surprised."

"Boy, will she." They chukled, then shared a tender smile. "Thank you for helping with the groceries," she smiled sweetly, taking his hands into hers.

"Aw, you're welcome," he smiled, leaning close and kissing her forehead. She let go of his hands and moved her arms around his waist, snuggling against him. He moved his arms around her waist.

"I wonder what my sister will say when she finds out about our little secret." The little mouse smiled slyly as she said "secret" and leaned up to nuzzle his nose.

"Hopefully you'll be able to tell her before she can guess. Our mom's already knew it before we even had a chance to tell them."

"Yeah. But my sister had Melody and Millicent, so she'll probably know it the minute she sees me."

"Wouldn't doubt it." Both chuckled.

"I'll bring you something home," Minnie smiled sweetly, moving one hand to his chest and tracing her index finger along it.

"You don't have to." She leaned up and pecked his lips.

"I want to." They shared a smile. "So what're you gonna do while I'm gone?"

"I'm gonna head over to Amelia's and tell her about our secret," he answered.

"How do ya think she'll react?" the little girl mouse pondered. Mickey thought for a moment before chuckling.

"Without you there I might actually get to tell her."

"Yeah, because apparently I'm glowing," she said, chuckling afterward. Then she smiled cutely and playfully. "We have at least twenty minutes before Mandie comes over. So, whatcha wanna do?" Mickey grinned mischievously and picked her up in his arms, making her give a cute, soft squeak as he picked her up.

"Well, I could do this." He pressed his lips to hers, making her go limp in his strong arms as his kiss made her lips, as well as the rest of her, tingle. His warm, sweet, powerful kiss sent pleasurable shivers through her and made her moan as the power of his kiss held sway over her. Her tail twitched and curled into a heart behind her as her little body was pressed against his, her arms and legs now limp, as his kiss had paralyzed her. After about six seconds, Mickey slowly broke the kiss, nipping gently at her bottom lip, making her moan, and pulled away to see the dazed, love-struck expression and goofy grin spread across her sweet face.

"I love it when you do that..." she said breathlessly with a smile. She circled her arms lazily around his neck. "Where was I going again?" she asked, his kiss having momentarily made her forget about her sister day. "Oh yeah!" She remembered and snickered. "See what you do to me?"

"Yeah, but you enjoy it, right?"

"I _really _enjoy it. I love it." She nuzzled her nose to his.

"Your sister will be here soon." A cute giggle escaped her.

"We still have a little time. So I could do this." She leaned close and pressed her lips to his. Her sweet, loving and powerful kiss made his spine shiver as it took hold on him. She couldn't help but moan as she tasted his kiss again. After about six seconds, she slowly broke the kiss and nipped at his bottom lip as she pulled away and began trailing her soft, affectionate kisses along his face. After planting a few kisses upon his face, she pulled away and giggled as their eyes met. "Now I'm kinda wishing I could postpone the sister day until tomorrow," she said with a cute and innocent little smile.

"How come?" he pondered. The ends of her lips curled up into a sly smile.

"So you and I could stay home and have some fun..." He chuckled.

"Well, there's always tonight."

"True." She snickered. "Now I can't wait till tonight."

"Neither can I. But we'll have to. Then when it's night, we can have all the fun ya want." He saw her eyes twinkle.

"All the fun I want? Ooh, I'm lovin' the sound of this already. Now I really can't wait until tonight." She giggled. He held her, cradling her small body and holding her to him.

"You go out and have fun with your sister. Tonight, you can have fun with me." She giggled.

"I really love that idea. Tonight, you're all mine. Deal." She pecked his lips, then pulled back and met his eyes.

As the young lovers gazed into each other's eyes, their ears perked and twitched as they heard a car pull up. Mandie. Then they heard a knock at the front door. Mickey set his wife down and both went into the living room. Minnie opened the door to see her sister standing there.

"Hey, Minnie!" she greeted.

"Hi, Mandie!" Minnie greeted back.

"Hey, Mick!" Mandie addressed Mickey, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Hey, Mandie!" he said, shaking her hand.

"How's my favorite brother-in-law?"

"I'm good. But I'm your only brother-in-law."

"Doesn't mean you aren't my favorite!" She then turned to the littler girl mouse. "So, you ready to go, girl?"

"Yep! All ready to go!"

"Well, come on, Sis! Let's hit the mall! See you later, Mickey!" Mandie waved as she walked out to her car.

"See ya!" Mickey waved. Minnie turned to Mickey and hugged him and kissed him.

"Love you, Mickey. I'll see ya later," she smiled sweetly.

"Love you, too. Be careful," he smiled.

"I will. You be careful, too."

"I will. I'll have my cell so call if you need anything."

"I will. I'll have mine so you call if you need anything, okay?"

"You got it." She kissed him and hugged him once more and started down the steps, looking and waving back at him. "Have fun. And be careful!" he called to her.

"I will! You be careful, too!" she called back. She got in the passenger side of Mandie's car and buckled up and waved out the window to her husband as Mandie backed out of the driveway. Minnie blew Mickey a kiss and they waved to each other until Mandie pulled out of sight. Minnie whispered a silent prayer for Mickey to be watched over, like she did every time she wasn't with him.

"You two are cute to watch, you know that?"

Minnie turned to her sister as she settled into her seat.

"What do you mean?" Her sister laughed.

"Come on, you two are like peanut butter and jelly!" Minnie blushed. "No, no, more like the earth and the sun; can't have one without the other." Minnie continued to blush. She knew that statement was true. She couldn't imagine life without Mickey, the thought of it frightened her more than anything. "You two really are cute together and you go well together," Mandie continued.

"Thanks," Minnie replied with a smile.

"You two really are cute to watch," Mandie added with a smirk.

Mickey stood on the porch as he watched the car disappear down the road. Though he trusted Minnie and knew she would be careful, that didn't stop him from worrying about her. But now he had one more thing to worry about: their baby. As he stood, he said a silent prayer for Minnie and their baby to be watched over. Though he always prayed for her to be watched over when he wasn't with her, now he was also praying for their baby to be watched over. Suddenly Mickey felt Pluto nudge his hand. Looking down, he saw Pluto and Figaro sitting next to where he stood, both looking up at him with a smile, as if telling him not to worry, that both Minnie and their baby would be okay. He smiled, and knelt down to pet them both.

"Aww, thanks, fellas." Pluto yipped and Figaro meowed, acknowledging his thanks. Standing up, the young male mouse sighed. "Well... I 'spose I better go tell Amelia." Mickey stepped inside, got his keys and locked the door as he stepped out on the porch. "You guys watch over the house while we're gone." Pluto raised his right ear in a salute and Figaro nodded. "Good. See ya later, fellas!" Mickey closed the door and walked down the steps out to his car. He got in, started it up, buckled up, backed out of the drive, and left to see his own sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minnie and Mandie were on their wall to the mall, mingling in conversation on the way. Much to Minnie's surprise, Mandie never mentioned anything about Minnie glowing, nor did she even make another mention about babies. Minnie had intentions of telling her sibling about her being pregnant, but she reasoned she'd wait for a bit and just see if Mandie would notice or make a mention about it. However, all the way to the mall, the conversation just carried on without any mention about said topic.

As the two mice pulled into the parking lot, Mandie shut off the engine and turned to her sister, her left hand still resting atop the steering wheel.

"Well?" Minnie looked at her sister perplexed.

"Well what?"

"Come on, Sis! I've been waiting for you to tell me ever since I picked you up. What's the big news?" Minnie cocked a brow. Did Mandie know? Could she see that glow in Minnie as well? Minnie wasn't entirely sure that's what her sister was referring to, but she figured it was. But then Mandie smiled, or more or less smirked. "You're glowing." Yep. She knew.

"How did you..." Minnie started, but Mandie cut in.

"Please. I had two kids. I'm a mom. I can see you're glowing." Minnie began to smile.

"Yep. You caught me. I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations, Sis!" Mandie exclaimed as she leaned over and hugged her sibling.

"Thanks, Sis," Minnie replied, hugging her sister.

"How far along are you?" Mandie asked, pulling away.

"Just a little over two weeks," Minnie answered. Then she laughed. "I wanted to tell you, but I wanted ta' see if you'd guess it beforehand. Mom and Mickey's mom knew it before Mickey and I could tell them."

"Ah, being sneaky with me, eh?" Minnie snickered. "I see Mick's been rubbing off on you." Minnie snickered again. "Moms seem to always know when their daughter is pregnant. I wanted to tell Mom when I was pregnant, but she also guessed it before I could tell her." Mandie huffed a little.

"They never let us surprise them, do they?" Minnie chuckled.

"Nope, they don't," Mandie said. Both girls laughed. Then Mandie grabbed the door handle. "Come on. Lets get this show on the road!" Minnie giggled as she got out of the car, and both girls began their sister day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mickey had just arrived at his own sister's house to tell her the news. Stepping, onto the porch, he knocked on the door and waited for his sister to open it. Soon enough, it opened.

"Mickey!" Amelia smiled when she saw her sibling.

"Hi, Amelia!" Mickey greeted. Amelia hugged him and he returned it.

"How've you been?"

"I've been good."

"How's Minnie doing?"

"She's doing good, too." Mickey couldn't help but smile as he thought of his wife. Which reminded him, he needed to call and check up on her.

"Come on in." Amelia gestured inside and Mickey stepped in. "So what've you been up to lately?"

"Nothin' much. How've you been?"

"I've been fine." Mickey sat on the couch as Amelia sat in a chair. "How're Morty and Ferdie? They still playing soccer?"

"They sure are, and they're really good, too. Coach says they'll be pro players." Amelia grinned lightheartedly. "I just hope the rest of the windows in the house survive that long." Both chuckled. "They broke one flower pot already."

"Ouch." Mickey cringed.

"But they're having fun and their active and they're happy, so that's what's important."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you and Minnie should consider having kids," Amelia said with a sly little smile, teasing her brother.

"Actually, Amelia, that's why I came over," Mickey admitted shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. His sibling's eyes widened as she smiled widely.

"You're thinking of having kids? That's great!"

"Actually, Minnie's pregnant," Mickey revealed. Amelia froze, eyes wide, then a smile broke out on her face as she cried excitedly.

"Oh, my gosh, this is so exciting! You and Minnie are going to have a baby!" Amelia hugged her brother. "Congratulations, Bro!"

"Thanks," Mickey said, returning the hug.

"How far along is she?" Amelia asked when she pulled away.

"Just a little over two weeks," Mickey explained.

"A little over two weeks... My, she's very early. Have you told Mom and Dad yet?"

"Yep. We did. And you know what?" Amelia grinned.

"Mom guessed Minnie was pregnant."

"You got it." Both laughed.

"It doesn't surprise me. As a mom, we tend to know when our daughter's are carrying. When I told Mom I was pregnant she knew it the moment she saw me."

"That's what happened to Minnie. Her mom and ours knew it the second they saw her."

"Well, I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, Sis," Mickey said. Amelia grinned wryly.

"It's about time there were some little mouse feet pitter-pattering around your house." Mickey blushed.

* * *

Minnie and Mandie sat at the food court in the mall, eating and chatting about Minnie and Mickey's coming baby. Mandie was able to give Minnie some tips and advice on pregnancy, and Minnie already felt more excited to have her and Mickey's baby. Minnie had also browsed around for Mickey something and found him a couple of gifts she knew he'd love. And she couldn't wait to give them to him.

"So do any of your friends know yet?" Mandie asked.

"Nope," Minnie shook her head. "Mickey and I want to wait a while before we tell them."

"Why? I thought you'd be excited to tell them."

"I wouldn't mind to tell most of our friends, it's Clarabelle and Horace that I don't want to find out yet."

"Why don't you want them to know?"

"Because Clarabelle loves to gossip and Horace loves to tell jokes," the littler mouse replied flatly. "If Clarabelle knew right now, she'd make a huge deal out of it."

"Aaand you going to have a baby isn't a huge deal?"

"Well, yeah, it is. It's really special and wonderful, but Clarabelle would make it an even bigger deal, bigger than what it needs to be. She'd blab it to everybody."

"And Horace?"

"He'd make jokes about it. Mickey and I know first hand how awful his jokes and stories can be. I don't want him to know yet, either."

"You know they're going to find out."

"I know. But they don't have to know about it yet. So please don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Don't worry, Sis. My lips are sealed," Mandie promised.

"Thanks," Minnie smiled.

"So, what do you think it will be?"

"I'm not sure. But as long as it's healthy, I'm happy. Mickey and I are both very curious, but as long as it's healthy, we're both happy." Minnie took a sip of her soda. Mandie placed her chin in her palm, leaning a bit closer to her sister.

"So, how was it?" Minnie cocked a brow.

"How was what?"

"You know, making the baby?" Minnie blushed madly and looked down at her soda cup, her mind drifting back to that night. Oh, what a night that was...

"Now why on earth should I tell you that?"

"Well, obviously Mick done you good to get you pregnant." Minnie continued to blush madly. "Soooo...?"

"It was wonderful..." Minnie admitted with a shy little smile.

"I bet people across the street could hear you that night," Mandie snickered. Minnie's blush deepened. She knew people probably did hear her that night. Though, she knew people probably heard her every night her and Mickey had some fun together. "I'll bet you sounded like a wild mouse mating." Again, Minnie knew she was right in every sense. Minnie knew she must have sounded like that that night, and during any other night her and Mickey have some alone time. But it still embarrassed her to think that her sister could tell that just by her face.

"Mandie!" Minnie scolded quietly. Mandie laughed.

"Sorry, Sis. But it has to be true otherwise you wouldn't look like a tomato right now." Minnie continued to blush. "On a scale of one to ten, what would you rate it?"

"...A hundred..." Minnie answered shyly. That was actually putting it mildly. The sensations she felt that night were off the scale. But then the sensations she felt every time she and Mickey did something together always felt just as amazing and wonderful and were always off the scale.

"Wooww. I'll bet the whole neighborhood heard you that night." Minnie rolled her head back and groaned.

"Can we please talk about something other than my and Mickey's personal, intimate moments?"

"Okay, we're done," Mandie snickered.

"Thank you," Minnie said. Mandie got her purse and stood.

"Come on. Lets finish shopping."

"You got it!" Minnie agreed, getting her purse and hopping out of her chair with her cup of soda. She tossed it into a recycling bin as she and her sister walked past.

Shortly after, Minnie and Mandie had walked into a clothing store and were browsing through the clothes. Minnie was going through the junior mouse, size small items while Mandie was going through the women's clothing for things her size. Minnie found a cute light blue tee and held it up to herself. Liking it, she placed it her basket. Then she spotted a cute pink tee that she liked. She looked at it then also placed it in the basket. Mandie, who was at another rack looking for clothes in her size, looked at her sister going through clothes.

"Honestly, Minnie, you're so little. You probably don't weight thirty pounds soaking wet." Minnie placed her hands on her hips and grinned.

"I'm not little, I'm fun sized!" She giggled. Then she began going through the clothes again. "I like my size. I like being little. And Mickey likes my size too." A smile broke out on her face. "He and I like being little mice."

"So have you though of any names yet?" Mandie asked.

"No, not yet. We don't even know what the baby will be," Minnie answered. She looked at another shirt, but shook her head and hung it back up. Then she found a cool pair of snug jeans and held them in front of herself. She liked them, and placed them in the basket.

"Well, you can get an ultrasound when you're at least eleven weeks along, though it isn't recommended until you're at least sixteen weeks."

"I want to go as soon as I can. I'm very curious about what the baby will be," Minnie said with a smile.

"Reminds me of when I was pregnant with my girls," Mandie said.

"Was it painful?" Minnie asked, curious.

"Very," Mandie replied. "But when you first see their sweet, beautiful face, it makes it all worth while." Minnie smiled, now feeling more eager to see her and Mickey's child. Minnie soon finished going through the clothes and Mandie grabbed Minnie's arm and pulled the young mouse into the intimates. Mandie picked up a skimpy, little, light blue thong with pink lace around the legs and turned to her sister.

"I bet Mickey's eyes would bulge if he saw you in this," she said with a evil grin. Minnie blushed furiously.

"Mandie!" she scolded lightly. "I already have one baby in here," she pointed to her flat stomach. "I wear that around Mickey and there'll be two or three in there." Then Minnie grinned and snatched it from her sister's hands with a chuckle. "I'm getting it. Luckily, there are means of not getting pregnant again which means I can wear this little thing in front of my guy all he wants." Minnie giggled. "His eyes won't be the only thing bulging..." she thought. After finishing up, Minnie and Mandie started walking toward the young men's clothes, as Minnie wanted to look for Mickey something.

Minnie and Mandie finished going through the clothes, paid for their stuff and started walking back through the mall. Suddenly Minnie's cell phone began to ring.

_Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E _went her ring tone. She reached into her purse, pulled out her pink cell phone and looked at the LED screen to see Mickey's picture and his cell phone number. Smiling excitedly, she quickly answered it.

"Hi, Mickey!" she answered brightly.

"Hi, Minnie!" Mickey said on the other end.

"What's up?"

"I was just callin' to check up on you." Minnie could hear the shyness in his voice, and her heart fluttered at his words.

"Aw, Mickey," she purred over her phone. "Thanks. I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. How's the shopping trip goin'?"

"Mandie and I are having a great time. I found some cute outfits I can't wait for you to see."

"I'm glad you're having fun," he said, giving a chuckle. "Did you tell her the news?"

"Yup. I told her," she said with a little chuckle. "And guess what?"

"She knew before you told her."

"She knew before I told her." Both laughed. "But she was surprised and thrilled. How did Amelia react?"

"I'd say she was just as surprised and thrilled as Mandie was." Both laughed again.

"And don't worry about our little secret. I haven't seen any of our friends here."

"Whew. That's good. I'm surprised you haven't seen Daisy there yet. The mall is, like, her second home." Minnie laughed.

"Yeah, me too. Surprisingly, I didn't see her in any of the stores we went in. But I've got my eyes peeled."

"You know, you could always tell her." She cocked a brow.

"Did you eat some bad cheese, Mickey?" Both chuckled. "And have the whole town know by tomorrow? Uh-uh. No way."

"Heh, I was hoping you'd say that," he admitted.

"We think alike, remember?" she grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm glad."

"Me too." Both shared a soft chuckle, their minds each imagining the smiles on each other's face.

"I better go so you can finish shopping. But I'll see you later, right?"

"You know it," she replied with a smile. "I've got you something," she said in a sing-song voice.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he told her.

"Wanted to. Done got it," she countered.

"Thanks," Mickey said, smiling.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Minnie replied sweetly.

"I'll let you go, but I'll see ya soon."

"See ya real soon. Be careful on your way home," she said.

"I will. You be careful, too."

"I will."

"Love you," he said.

"Love you," she said.

"Bye."

"Bye-bye." Both mice hung up at the same time.

"Besides being cute to watch, you two are also cute to listen to," Mandie stated, a sly grin upon her lips. Minnie blushed as she looked at her sister then ahead of her. "How about we hit one more store then head home?"

"Alright. I am a little beat. Besides, Mickey and I had plans for later tonight."

"Oh, really? What kind of plans, hmm?" Mandie pried, grinning a sneaky grin. Minnie blushed, knowing what her and Mickey had made plans for. She turned to her sister with a sly smile.

"I don't think you need to know that."

"What not? What's the big deal about not telling me?"

"Because you not knowing that won't hurt you."

"Now why are you being so secretive? What are you two planning on doing?"

"Stuff," Minnie answered simply, a satisfied grin upon her lips.

"Is it more of your personal private time?" Mandie saw Minnie's cheeks turn a light red.

"Maayybe," Minnie grinned. Then her tone turned serious. "And that's all you're getting out of me, sis, got it?" she said, pointing her index finger at her taller sister. Mandie held up her hands.

"Okay, okay. It is none of my business. It is your life after all." Minnie nodded in satisfaction.

"Thank you. Now come on. Let's finish shopping!" Both girls laughed.

In the next store, Minnie and Mandie looked through the different clothing that they liked. As they looked, Minnie glanced in the direction of the baby aisle, which was near the women's and juniors clothes. She grinned and decided to take a quick browse through the baby clothes. She took a quick glance around to make sure she didn't see anyone she knew. If anyone saw her in the baby clothes it would surely give away her and Mickey's secret. Seeing no one, she decided to go through with it.

"I'll be right back, Mandie. I'm gonna go look at something." Mandie looked to see her sister walking toward the baby aisle.

"Ohh, I see," she grinned. "Hang on, Sis, I'm coming with you." As she caught up with her sibling she grinned. "Just what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to look," Minnie said with a defensive grin.

"Then I think you'll need my help. after all, I did have two girls." Both women snickered. Minnie began browsing through the clothes, toys and cribs and felt her excitement for the coming baby growing. Minnie squealed as she held up a tiny pair of baby booties, and she gushed when she picked up a little bodysuit.

"Everything is so cute, I can't decide," Minnie said.

"Well, you have quite a while before you have to make any decisions," Mandie informed her. "And once you know whether it will be a boy or a girl, you'll be able to narrow your choices." As Minnie continued looking, she caught the image of someone out of the corner of her eye and glanced to see Daisy in the women's clothes nearby. Minnie's eyes widened as she panicked.

"Uh-oh!" The little mouse ducked around a shelf quickly, hoping not to be spotted.

"What is it?" Mandie asked, turning to her sibling with a confused expression.

"It's Daisy," Minnie explained, peeking around the shelf then ducking back. "If she sees me here she'll know something is up." She let out a groan. "Of course she's here shopping."

"I could distract her while you get away," Mandie offered. Minnie shook her head.

"No good. Daisy would notice me."

"You could just tell her that you were just browsing." Minnie gave her sister a look.

"Yeah right. That'll work _real _well." She glanced back to see Daisy still standing there, going through the dresses. "There's gotta be a way to sneak past her..." Minnie looked around and noticed a path down a few aisles that would take her out of the baby clothes and into the jewelry department. "Bingo. All I have to do is sneak down that aisle, through the jewelry and out of the store. Then we can make it out of the mall to the car without being seen."

"Wow, hanging around Mickey has really rubbed off on you. It's uncanny how much you two can think alike." Minnie grinned up at her sister.

"Thank you." She glanced back to Daisy to see that the duck wasn't looking in her direction and decided to make her move. "Now's my chance."

Minnie snuck down the aisle, through the baby clothes and toys and managed to make it into the jewelry department unseen. Then she and Mandie walked out of the store and out into the mall. Minnie sighed a breath of relief as she exited the store, glad that she hadn't been seen.

"Where on earth did you learn to be so sneaky, sis?" Mandie asked. Minnie shrugged with a grin.

"I've helped Mickey with a lot of detective cases." She giggled. "He's rubbed off on me, and I like it." Both women laughed and headed for the mall exit.

* * *

Mickey sat on the couch at home, flipping through page after page in the few books he picked up from a store on his way home from seeing his sister. They were how-to books on building rooms, flooring, electrical wiring and painting. He also picked up a couple of books on pregnancy that he hoped would help him and Minnie to prepare for the later trimesters in her pregnancy. He sat going over the books, knowing that he wanted to do everything he could to help his young wife's first pregnancy be wonderful for her. He contemplated calling his wife to check on her again when he heard a car pull up. His ears perked and he instinctively glanced at the door. Pluto and Figaro, who were lying on the floor by the couch, each raised their head.

Mickey quickly hid the books behind a pillow and stood and headed over to the door, opening it just as Minnie was waving to Mandie as she backed out of the driveway. She turned and started walking up the front walk, carrying her bags, and smiled happily when she saw her husband.

"Hey, Mickey!" she smiled brightly.

"Hey, Min!" he smiled back. Mickey held the door open for his little wife as she stepped inside.

"Why, thank you," she said sweetly.

"You're welcome," he replied. Once inside, she dropped her bags and hugged her husband.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." They pulled away a bit and she kissed him on his lips. They shared a smile for a second before Pluto and Figaro came over to greet the female mouse.

"Heh heh! Hey, fellas!" She pet both of them as they welcomed her.

"So, how did the sister day go?" Mickey asked.

"It was a lot of fun!" Minnie replied as she stood and picked up her bags. "I found some really cute things. And..." She smiled a coy smile. "I've got you a couple of things too," she sang playfully. She walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the cushion next to her. He sat down as she got into the bags and pulled out a big piece of cheese in shrink wrap. "I got this for you," Minnie smiled sweetly, handing him the cheese.

"Wow! Thanks, Minnie," he smiled, then leaned forward and kissed her cheek, making her giggle.

"You're welcome." It warmed her heart to know he loved her little gift.

"You got you a piece too, didn't you?" She reached into the bag and pulled out another piece, same size as his.

"Of course! I love cheese as much as you." Both laughed. They placed their cheese on the coffee table and the littler mouse got back into the bags and pulled out something and quickly hid it behind her back as she faced her lover. "I got you something else too." She pulled the item out from behind her back for him to see. It was a white mug with "Worlds Greatest Husband" written in blue on it.

"Aw, gosh..." Mickey felt his heart melt as he gently took the mug and looked it.

"I saw this and I wanted to get it for you. Because you are the greatest husband in the world." Mickey looked back up to his wife to see her loving gaze. "You like it?" He leaned close and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you." Minnie felt her own heart melt as she returned his embrace.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Pulling back a bit, they shared a kiss. They shared a smile and let go of one another. "Oh! I have one more thing." Minnie dug into the bag and pulled out something but hid it behind her back again. "You won't really need this for another several months or so but I couldn't resist to get it for you now." She pulled the item from behind her back, revealing another white mug, this time with "Worlds Greatest Dad" written on it.

"Aw, I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She kissed his cheek. "And I got you these." She reached into the bag and pulled out a new pair of jeans and a new T-shirt that she had gotten him.

"Wow. Thanks!" he said as he took them and looked at them.

"Welcome, " she said. She gave him a peck on his cheek, gave him a smile, then turned and started going through one of the bags. Mickey noticed something light blue in one of the other bags and, feeling curious, reached in and pulled the little garment out. Holding it up, he saw that it was a little, light blue thong with pink lace trim around the legs.

"Uh, Minnie...?" Minnie looked up and blushed furiously.

"Oh!" she squeaked as she snatched it from his hands and hid it behind her. "I, um... I got that as a little surprise for you..." she explained, blushing madly and avoiding his gaze. "I was, uh... gonna wear it tonight..." Meeting his gaze, she also saw that he was blushing.

"Aw, shucks, Min... You didn't have to, ya know..."

"I wanted to..." They shared a smile and chuckled softly, their cheeks still tinted. "And I got us these." She reached into the a bag and pulled out a few books on pregnancy and placed them on the coffee table. "These will help us understand each stage and what to prepare for." Mickey chuckled.

"Actually, I have a little surprise for you." He pulled out the books and placed them on the coffee table, revealing that he had actually gotten the same books. "I got these as well." Both began to laugh, realizing they both got the same books on pregnancy. Minnie began going through the books and found the ones on building, flooring and such.

"What are these for?" she asked, holding one of them up and tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Oh. That's another surprise." He took one of the books and began flipping through it. "See, with the baby on the way, I thought we're going to need another room for it. So I picked up these books to help me build a new room for the baby. I've already been working on where to build it and these books will help me build the perfect room for the baby. We can build onto the house and make it a nursery." Minnie's eyes shimmered as tears of happiness built up within them. She was deeply touched that Mickey wanted to build their baby a new room and she was touched that he was as enthusiastic about the project as he was.

"Oh, Mickey," Minnie gushed as she hugged him tight. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Naw. You are." She sniffed and smiled.

"No, you are." She pulled away and kissed him.

"You like the idea?"

"I love it! That's a wonderful idea, Mickey! I can't wait to see the room. Thank you so much." She kissed him again.

"You're welcome, doll," he said. They shared a smile and hugged one another.

"I just know the room is going to look great. And I wanna help you build it," she said with a sure and excited smile. Mickey shook his head.

"Ohhh, no. Uh-uh. Not and you pregnant."

"But I want to help you. This is our baby. We made this baby together and I want us to work on the room together. I want to help with the room. Besides, you can't do it by yourself, and you shouldn't have to. I won't let you. I want to help you with it. Please, Mickey?" Minnie batted her eyelashes at her sweetheart, her big brown eyes shimmering with hope and a warm, innocent smile on her face. Mickey looked into her eyes, seeing how much she wanted to help out. He sighed, knowing if he didn't agree to let her help out, she wouldn't let him do it by himself.

"Alright... But on one condition." He held up one finger. She nodded.

"Anything. Name it."

"Will you promise me that you'll quit if you start feeling tired, and that you won't overwork yourself?"

"I promise!" she affirmed, holding up her right hand, smiling surely. "I want you to promise me something, too."

"Name it." She leaned closer to him, trailing her fingers along the back of his neck, making him turn into putty from her soft, delicate touch.

"Promise me that you won't overwork yourself either, and you'll quit if you get tired." She was serious in her request, pleading in her eyes for him to agree to her terms. He smiled, which made her smile back.

"You got it. I promise."

"Thank you," she said with a tender smile, then leaned close and kissed him as she hugged him to her. He kissed her back, making her moan, and he couldn't resist the temptation. Moving his right hand down from her waist, he began to play with her little wiry tail, making her giggle as they broke the kiss and pulled away. "I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly.

"I love you, Min," Mickey smiled back. The young mouse lovers leaned close and nuzzled noses.

Several days passed and Mickey and Minnie were luckily able to keep their little secret a secret, and both wondered just how long they could, as their little secret was growing with each passing day. On Sunday when they went to church, they held their breaths believing someone would notice that Minnie had that glow. Luckily, nobody made a mention of it. As they walked of of the church into the parking lot, both mice grinned to one another and each sighed breaths of relief. Minnie also snickered and Mickey chuckled as they walked to their car with her on his arm. They wondered how much longer their secret would remain a secret. After all, Minnie was still within her first month of pregnancy.

* * *

Squad Unit 19: I plan on using that little blue thong in a future lemon, just so ya know. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Welcome to the 4th chapter of this story and my first chapter of 2011! Woot! XD Things continue to progress for Mickey and Minnie as she grows further along in her pregnancy. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism. Also, I want to thank Minnie Loves Mickey for her ideas used in this chapter. Thanks! ;D

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

THREE HEARTS, ONE LOVE

The sound of hammers could be heard from the home of Mickey and Minnie as construction was underway. It had been a little over a week since Minnie had learned she was pregnant, and now she, along with Mickey, Oswald and Ortensia, were all working on the new room they were building on to the house. The baby's room would be built on the top section of the room, but they were currently building the bottom room which would be a small storage room.

The two couples worked diligently on the new room, and with the four of them, things were progressing quickly. Oswald and Ortensia were the only people that knew of Mickey and Minnie's little secret. They learned about it the day after Mickey and Minnie had told their sisters.

-**Flashback**-

Mickey and Minnie sat on the couch together, flipping through the books on building rooms that they had picked up the day before. They had told their sisters, and now the mice wanted to tell Mickey's brother, Oswald. Of course, they would tell Ortensia as well. She could keep a secret, unlike Clarabelle... The mice were waiting for Oswald and Ortensia to come over to tell them about the news. Soon enough, there was a knock at the door. The mice got up and went to the door. Opening it, there stood the rabbit and cat.

"Hey!" the two greeted.

"Hey!" the mice welcomed. They ushered for Oswald and Ortensia to step inside.

"So what's this 'something really big' you're wantin' t' tell us?" Oswald questioned, tilting his head to the side, one ear lowering a little.

"There isn't anything wrong, is there?" Ortensia asked, concerned.

"Nope," Mickey answered.

"Nothing's wrong," Minnie replied. The mice exchanged a glance, taking one another's hand before revealing their secret.

"How'd ya like to be an uncle, Bro?" Mickey asked with a playful grin. Oswald and Ortensia's eyes widened as they froze.

"...A what...?" Oswald shook his head and rubbed his ears, making sure he heard his little brother correctly. "An uncle?"

"Are you...?" Ortensia started, pointing at Minnie, who nodded with a beaming smile.

"I'm pregnant!" Minnie said excitedly, bouncing a little.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Mickey exclaimed happily, and both mice laughed as they wrapped their arms around one another.

For a second, there was just silence from the young rabbit and young cat, who just stood there with shocked expressions, until...

"Aaahhh-" Ortensia's excited squeal caused poor Oswald to jump, cringe up, and grab his long, floppy ears, pulling them down to the sides of his head. Mickey grabbed his own ears as he, like his brother, suffered momentary deafness, and flattened them out on the top of his head. Minnie, who also cringed from the squeal from her friend, grabbed her own ears like her husband and flattened them out on the top of her head, against her bow "-hhh! Ohmigosh, you're pregnant! Eeee!" Minnie let go of her ears as her friend gave her a big hug and the girls began laughing and squealing excitedly.

Mickey and Oswald released their ears, relieved that the screaming had died down. Oswald's ears were twitching and looked like an accordion. Poor Mickey's ears looked the same, as they, too, twitched and both boys could still hear a ringing in them.

"...Why didn't I see that coming?" Oswald pondered, reaching up to straighten his ears.

"I don't know...?" Mickey said, rubbing his own ears. Minnie and Ortensia finished their excited hug and were still laughing as they pulled apart.

"Congratulations!" Ortensia said happily.

"Thank you," Minnie replied. Ortensia then hugged her bother-in-law.

"I can't believe you two are gonna have a little mouse running around here soon! Oh, I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thanks," Mickey said. Ortensia pulled away and Oswald hugged his brother.

"Congratulations, Bro! I'm happy for ya!"

"Thanks!" Mickey said, hugging his brother. Oswald pulled away and then hugged his sister-in-law.

"I can't believe you two are gonna be parents. I can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle! Heh, heh!"

"And I'm gonna be an aunt!" Ortensia added, and all four laughed.

"In several months, you will be. And Mickey and I will be parents!" Minnie said, looking up at Mickey affectionately. Minnie and Ortensia then remembered their husband's ears.

"How's your ears?" Minnie asked Mickey with a sheepish smile. Mickey reached up and rubbed one of his ears.

"It's okay. Still ringing, but it's okay," he grinned lightly.

"Aww," Minnie cooed, and reached up and began rubbing his ears soothingly, making him grin a goofy grin.

"How're _your _ears?" Ortensia asked Oswald, smiling sheepishly. Oswald lowered one of his ears and rubbed it.

"Apart from a faint ringing, they're alright," he chuckled.

"Aww," Ortensia purred, and reached up as she began to rub his ears soothingly, making him grin a goofy grin and making his left foot thump lightly on the floor. The girls finished tending to their husband's ears and gave their guys a smooch on their cheeks respectively. "So how far along are you?" Ortensia asked, turning back to Minnie.

"A little over two weeks," Minnie answered, looping her arm around Mickey's.

"Have ya thought of any names yet?" Oswald asked.

"Not yet," Mickey answered.

"We're going to wait and see what the baby will be first," Minnie added.

"So what do you want, a boy or a girl?" Ortensia asked.

"It doesn't matter to me," Minnie said.

"Me neither," Mickey said.

"As long as it's healthy and happy, and Mickey and I are healthy and happy, that's all that matters to me." Minnie gave Mickey's arm a gentle squeeze and nuzzled against him as she finished.

"Aww, that's so sweet and cute," Ortensia said, giving Oswald's arma s gentle squeeze.

"Does anyone else know?" Oswald asked. The young mice shook their heads.

"Only our parents, you guys and our sisters know," Mickey explained. "We don't want anyone else to know just yet."

"How come?" Oswald questioned.

"I'll give ya two guesses," Minnie said.

"Clarabelle and Horace," Ortensia guessed.

"Bingo," Minnie said. Oswald laughed.

"I can understand why ya don't want them to know right know."

"Don't worry. Our lips are sealed. We'll keep your secret," Ortensia promised.

"Thanks," the mice said.

"Won't you please stay for a bit?" Minnie asked.

"Sure!" Oswald said.

"Thank you!" Ortensia said. The group sat down in the living room and began to converse about the big news.

-**End flashback**-

Mickey chuckled at the memory of when his brother and his brother's wife had been told the news. He and Minnie knew that if Ortensia reacted like she did from finding out, then they'd have to bring ear plugs when they told Daisy. Mickey grinned; poor Donald.

"Hey, Mickey!" Mickey was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of his name and turned to he source.

"Yeah?"

"Can ya give me a hand with this?" Oswald asked, standing next to a piece of plywood.

"Sure!" Mickey answered, and stepped over to help his slightly older sibling. The boys each took hold of one end of the plywood and hoisted it up, carrying it over to the wall, and placing it. "I'll hold it if you hammer the nails in," Mickey offered.

"No, I'll hold it and _you _get the nails," Oswald corrected. The girls, hearing this, rolled their eyes and stepped over.

"We'll get it, boys," Minnie said, tossing her hammer over her right shoulder.

"If we don't, you boys'll be arguing over who's gonna do the work all day," Ortensia said, getting the bag of nails. The mouse and rabbit looked at one another, each with cocked brows, then turned back to their wives.

"We can get it," they said in unison. The girls just gave them a look and grinned. "Fine..." the boys sighed. Minnie and Ortensia stepped over to their guys and, while the boys held the board in place, the girls began hammering the nails in. Once they hammered in some nails, enough to support the plywood that the boys didn't need to hold it, the boys let go.

"Now let _us _finish this one," Oswald said.

"Yeah, we can get the rest," Mickey said. Minnie and Ortensia stepped back and held out the hammers.

"You sure you fellas can get it?" Minnie asked teasingly and playfully.

"You're not going to start a competition of who can hammer in the most nails the fastest?" Ortensia added teasingly.

"Ha, ha," Oswald laughed sarcastically, taking the Hammer from Ortensia.

"You just sit back and let us do the work," Mickey said as he took the hammer from Minnie. The girls exchanged grins.

"Men," they said in unison, then giggled.

"Thanks again for helping me with this, Oswald," Mickey thanked his brother.

"No problem, Mick. I'm happy to help," Oswald replied with a genuine smile. "'Sides, it's the least I can do after you helped save the Wasteland and Ortensia."

"Shucks, it was nothin'," Mickey said modestly.

"Well, it was somethin' to me," Oswald said, giving his slightly younger sibling a smile. "Heh! You know what corny case Horace asked me to help him out with the other day?" Oswald said, bringing up the topic. "He asked me to help him locate his hat. And ya know what? He had it in his desk drawer the whole time!" The whole gang laughed.

"So are you excited to get your first ultrasound done?" Ortensia asked.

"I'm very excited!" Minnie replied. "But I'm also nervous. I just hope everything turns out all right."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." The sure smile that Ortensia gave her made Minnie feel more at ease.

"Yeah, Min," Mickey said, making her look up at him. "Everything'll be fine. Don't worry." He flashed her a confidant smile and Minnie found herself feeling much more at ease.

"Thanks, guys."

"Maybe you'll find out what it'll be so we'll know what color to paint the room," Oswald mentioned, getting another nail from the bag. He and Mickey each climbed up a latter to reach the top of the plywood.

"And what makes you think we're gonna tell ya so soon?" Mickey asked, turning to his brother with a mischievous grin.

"Aw, you're not gonna keep it from the baby's uncle, are ya? Come on!" Mickey chuckled.

"What if we just wait and surprise ya?"

"Then how will we know what kind of clothes and toys to get?" Ortensia asked. Minnie giggled.

"But telling you will spoil the surprise."

"Spoil it!" Oswald said.

"Yeah! We wanna know!" Ortensia agreed. The mice laughed.

"Okay, okay" Mickey said.

"We'll tell you when we find out," Minnie said.

"Yay!" Ortensia exclaimed, bouncing and clapping. Oswald couldn't help but notice his wife and smiled. However, he wasn't paying much attention, and the latter began to wobble.

"Who-oa-oa!"

"Oswald!" Ortensia cried out as Mickey and Minnie gasped.

"Whoaa!" Oswald jumped off the latter and landed on his feet, fine and dandy. "Ha! They don't call me Lucky for nothin'." Ortensia smiled as she breathed a breath of relief, along with Mickey and Minnie. Then the group began laughing.

Within the following week, Mickey, Minnie, Oswald and Ortensia continued to work together on the room, and with all four of them, the work had quickly progressed and the bottom room was nearing completion. Once the bottom room was finished, they could start on the nursery. Mickey made sure Minnie didn't do anything that could make her feel tired or overwork herself. He kept a watchful eye on her, which touched her deeply. Every time Mickey watched out for her and their baby, Minnie couldn't help but think of how wonderful a father he was going to be. He had been a wonderful boyfriend, he was a wonderful husband, and she knew he was going to be just as wonderful a father. It was a comforting and warm thought.

Another day had come and gone and more work had been completed on the bottom room. Mickey and Minnie had showered, changed into their pj's and had just finished brushing their teeth. Exiting the bathroom, they walked the short distance to their bedroom, pulled back the covers on their bed, then knelt beside the bed and held hands as they said their prayer. Mickey began to yawn as he stood up, which caused Minnie to yawn as well.

"Tired, baby?" she asked as both crawled onto the bed.

"A little. But it's worth it since we got a lot of the room done. You tired?" Both sat on their sides of their bed. She yawned again, stretching her arms over her head, and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her. She had a cute yawn. Heck, she had a cute everything.

"A little," she replied, a little tiredly as she finished. "But like you said, we got a lot done today." Mickey laid down and Minnie laid down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, snuggling against him as he rested his hand on her side.

"You didn't have to help, ya know. You shoulda just took it easy and let Oswald and I do the work." She looked up to him, giving him a smile.

"I know, but I wanted to help. I don't feel right just sitting back and letting you do all the work."

"But you shouldn't be doing much." He placed his index finger under her chin, keeping her gaze locked with his. "I don't want you or the baby to get hurt. I know you want to help, but you should be taking it easy." Minnie smiled, his tenderness touching her deeply. Raising her hand, she cupped his cheek.

"Oh, Mickey... That's so sweet. But I can't just sit back and let you do it all when I can help you. We made this baby together, and I want to help you with the baby's room. Besides, we can get more done if we work together." She giggled. "And we made a deal, remember?" He smiled. She had him, and he knew it. He couldn't break their deal.

"Yeah. I know. I just worry is all." He kissed her softly on her forehead, and her heart fluttered at his words.

"Thank you. That's so sweet and it really means a lot." She leaned up and kissed his nose. "But I worry about you, too. That's why I won't let you do all the hard work yourself." They shared a smile.

"I love ya, ya know that?" She smiled.

"I know." Then her smile turned a bit playful and shy. "But I love hearing you say it." He smiled, and leaned close to kiss her on the top of her head.

"I love you." He kissed her cheek. "I love you." Minnie smiled, and snuggled against him, happily letting him kiss her where ever he wanted and loving the sound of him whisper those three, sweet, wonderful words. He pulled away and gazed into her dark chocolate brown eyes. "I really do love ya, kiddo." She smiled lovingly up at him.

"I love you more." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly and lovingly. Pulling away, they shared a smile. Then Minnie snuggled against Mickey, laying on her back with her head nestled against his chest. Mickey moved his hand and placed it gently on her stomach. Minnie was now a full month pregnant, just starting on her fifth week. He delicately rubbed his hand over her little belly, which wouldn't be so little soon. Minnie craned her neck and looked up to him, smiling a sweet, cute smile. "Can ya feel anything yet?" He shook his head.

"Not yet. You?" She shook her head.

"No. But soon we'll be able to."

"Yeah. And I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too." She moved her hand and rested it on top of his. Both closed their eyes and relaxed against one another, each imagining the new little life growing within her womb; a life that they created together. Their baby. As they lay there thinking about their future, both began to yawn, and as they finished, chuckled together. Minnie rolled over and snuggled against Mickey and leaned up to kiss him good night. "Good night, Mickey. Love you."

"'Night, Min. Love you, too." She nuzzled her nose to his.

"Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." They pulled away and smiled at one another. Then Minnie snuggled against Mickey, resting her head on his chest and one arm over him as he rested his hand on her side. Finding each other's tails, they intertwined them under the covers. The young mice lay together until sleep overtook them and each drifted off to sleep, thinking about their future as a family.

The next morning, Minnie was the first one awake. As her eyes fluttered open, she stretched her body, legs and tail under the cover and yawned squeaking as she did. It was then that her eyes fell upon her sleeping husband. She smiled instantly. She snuggled against him, deciding that she wanted to lay there cuddled up to him a little while longer. As she lay there, she thought about how many things had happened in the previous two weeks. Things had really progressed on the bottom room, and soon they could start on the new room for their baby. She realized that the tiredness she felt the previous night, and still felt some of now, was due to the changes being pregnant was doing to her body. Oh, well, no big deal. Knowing they would soon have a baby boy or girl made any and all tiredness she felt worth it.

Soon, her husband began to stir. Looking up to him, she watched as his eyelids drifted open, revealing those warm, brown eyes of his that she loves so much. After yawning, he gave her a sleepy smile, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Mornin'..."

"Morning, sweetie." She leaned up to kiss him good morning, and pulled away with a tingle on her lips.

"How's my little princess this morning?" He pulled her closer to him and she giggled.

"I'm fine. How's my prince charming?" She rubbed his chest affectionately.

"Good. Sleepy, but good." She chuckled; he was so gosh darn cute.

"Well, why don't you close your eyes and rest a little longer?" She nuzzled her nose to his cheek.

"You stayin' in bed?" She smiled up at him.

"I ain't goin' anywhere. No reason to." Sharing a smile, they cuddled close. Mickey nuzzled her affectionately, and she smiled, returning his actions. She would've been perfectly content just laying there with him, feeling him nuzzling her and nuzzling him back, but her stomach wasn't feeling too well. She gave an uneasy sigh as she rolled partly onto her back and rubbed her stomach.

"You okay?" her husband asked, becoming concerned. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My tummy just doesn't feel too well. Nothing to worry about." However, worry Mickey did. In fact, he began to panic over his young wife. He placed his hand to her forehead to feel her temperature.

"Do you feel hot? Are you cold? Does anything hurt? What-"

"Mickey." Minnie smiled as she placed her hand on his chest, shutting him up. "I'm fine. It's just morning sickness. It's common when a woman is pregnant. It's nothing to worry about. I'm okay." She leaned up and pecked his lips reassuringly. "I'm okay, really. Don't worry." Mickey felt relief flow through him as he calmed down. In his state of panic, he had completely forgotten about morning sickness. He remembered reading about it in one of the pregnancy books, hearing about it numerous times, and recalling Daisy talking to him and Minnie about it when she was pregnant. Though he felt relieved that it was only morning sickness, he still hated the idea of her feeling just a little sick.

"I'm sorry." He nuzzled her neck affectionately and comfortingly, making her smile and sigh in contempt. "Is there anything I can do for ya?" Little did Mickey know that he already was. His loving nuzzles, his embrace, and him just being there with her were already making her so much better. She giggled slyly and cutely.

"What you're doing right now feels pretty good." He chuckled against her neck, and began kissing her neck as well as nuzzling it, making a soft moan escape her. After a moment, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Really, is there anything I can do?" She noted the serious and concerned expression on his face, and it made her heart melt.

"No thanks. I'm okay. But thank you for the offer, it's really sweet of you." She gave him a sweet peck on his cheek.

"Well, I'm gonna take care of ya," he told her, a sure smile forming. "If ya need anything, just lemme know. I'm right here for ya." He hugged her little frame close and kissed her cheek, making her giggle and turn to putty in his arms.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly, happily accepting his offer. She kissed him back and they shared a smile.

"And I'm makin' breakfast for ya this morning." She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "And no protestin'!" She closed her mouth back, then opened it again. "Uh-uh!" She closed it again, grinning. "I'm makin' breakfast for ya and that's that."

"Can I at least help you?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "You just lay here and relax and I'll make ya somethin'. And no buts! And no sneaking downstairs to take a peak either. I want it t' be a surprise."

"Fine," she huffed cutely. "You win. I'll stay here."

"Good. Now just lay here and relax." She felt him shift under her and rolled off him so he could get up. He only got as far as sitting up before she sat up and grabbed his arm, preventing him from going any further. Eying her curiously, she smiled slyly and cutely.

"Just one more thing." She leaned close and kissed him square on his lips. She kissed him for about five seconds before pulling away a bit, licking her lips. "That outta do me till you come back." He grinned, then met her lips again, kissing her back. After about five seconds more, he pulled away, leaving her lips still puckered.

"That outta do me too." He flashed her a smile, and she felt her heart flutter, still feeling her lips tingle from his kiss.

"Hurry back?"

"Try to." He stood up and walked over to the door. "Anything in particular you'd like?" She rolled onto her stomach on the bed, placing her hands on her cheeks and holding her head up as she raised her feet in the air.

"Umm... Orange juice, and... Can I have a muffin?" He smiled. How much cuter could she possibly get?

"'Course ya can! What kind wouldja like?" She thought for a second.

"Mm... Banana."

"One breakfast with orange juice and a banana muffin comin' right up!" He gave her a salute.

"You know you don't have to," she reassured him with a smile

"I want to and I'm going to. I don't mind," he smiled positively. She felt her heart flutter as she smiled at him from the bed. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, honey." He nodded.

"Now just relax. Your breakfast will be ready soon, madam. If ya need anything, just holler."

"I will." He nodded and gave her a wink before turning and heading down the stairs, leaving the door open. Minnie sighed and rolled onto her back, still smiling.

"I've got the greatest guy in the world." She placed her right hand atop her stomach and rubbed it gently. "Your daddy is a wonderful man." Minnie lifted her eyes back up to the ceiling and closed her eyes, thinking about Mickey and their baby.

Downstairs, Mickey had already greeted Pluto and Figaro and had begun making his young wife and himself some breakfast. He knew she needed something healthy and filling, yet something that would be light on her stomach. He thought a couple of strawberry pancakes would be a good choice. He began humming as he got out the pan, pancake mix and started making breakfast. As he made their breakfast, his mind wandered to thoughts of Minnie, him and their baby sitting at the table, all eating breakfast together. He thought of his wife and child laughing as he flipped a pancake in the air. And he imagined his wife and son or daughter helping him with breakfast, and all three of them getting covered in flour. He smiled at the wonderful thoughts, and was so lost in them that he almost burnt one side of one of the pancakes.

"Yikes!" he yelped as his mind came back to earth and he quickly flipped it. "Whew." Wiping his forehead, he sighed a breath of relief. Heh, amazing how thoughts can make you lose focus on even simple things. Turning to Pluto and Figaro, who were both lying on the tile floor after having just finished eating. "Hey, fellas, why don't you go upstairs and make sure Minnie's alright?" The bloodhound and kitten both gave a salute - Pluto with his ear and Figaro with his paw - and took off upstairs.

Minnie was sitting up on the bed in the lotus position, with a photo album between her legs, looking over pictures of her and Mickey. Turning a page, she found their wedding photos. Smiling at the memory, she looked at every picture fondly. The sound of eight feet distracted her as she looked up to see Pluto and Figaro run in. They ran up and jumped on the bed, Pluto licking Minnie and Figaro rubbing against her.

"Heh, heh! Morning, fellas!" the little mouse chuckled, petting them. Pluto barked and Figaro meowed. "Did Mickey send you guys up here to check on me?" Minnie asked them with a knowing grin, cocking a brow and placing her hands on her hips. The pup and kitten looked at one another before nodding. Minnie giggled. "Hee, hee! I thought so. Well, thank you both for comin' up to check on me." She rubbed their heads. "I'll thank Mickey when he comes back up here." She chuckled as she rubbed the pup and kitten's backs. "Why don't you two go see if Mickey needs any help? If he does, come back and let me know, okay?" The dog and cat gave a salute and hoped off the bed and headed back down the stairs. Minnie smiled as she watched them leave. Suddenly, her little oval nose caught a whiff of a wonderful, sweet aroma. Lifting her nose into the air a bit, she sniffed, and instantly recognized the scent: Mickey's special pancakes. "Mmm, gosh that sure smells good!" She sniffed the air again, feeling herself getting hungrier already. Smiling, she glanced back down at the photo album and continued looking over the pictures, eager to eat some of Mickey's special, tasty pancakes. Downstairs, Pluto and Figaro entered the kitchen and Mickey glanced around to see them.

"She doing okay?" The dog and cat nodded. "Thanks, guys." The dog barked and the cat meowed. Mickey turned back to the task at hand and continued. After he finished making the pancakes, he began making his wife the muffin she wanted. He also made one for himself as well. Once he finished making his and her breakfast and poured their glasses of orange juice, he set their breakfast on a tray and began carrying it upstairs. Minnie glanced up from the photo album to see her man standing there, holding the tray in his hands. "Breakfast is served, madam," he said. She giggled, closed the book and leaned over to place it on the nightstand. Mickey stepped over to the bed and set the tray on the bed in front of her. "Pancakes, a banana muffin, and orange juice."

"Why, thank you," she smiled.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, my lady?" She smiled cutely.

"You can dine with me." He grinned, and sat on the bed next to her.

"Don't mind if I do." She chuckled at him, then she smiled warmly.

"Thanks for making breakfast, Mickey. It was really sweet." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Aw, you're welcome, kid," he replied modestly. Taking each other's hand, they said a prayer, then Minnie picked up her glass of orange juice and took a sip. "Now try to eat all of that. You're eating for two now." He tickled her stomach, making her giggle.

"Three," she corrected with a smile. "I'm eating for you, too." He returned her smile. "And thank you for sending Pluto and Figaro up here to check on me. That was very sweet." She nuzzled her cheek against his arm.

"Aw, you're welcome." She looked up to him with a warm smile, which he returned, and they shared a light smooch. Then Minnie took her plate, got the bottle of syrup and poured a little over them.

"How do ya feel?" Mickey asked, looking at her.

"Much better. My tummy doesn't feel as queasy now. I'm feeling a lot better." She leaned up and smooched his cheek. "Thanks." She looked into his eyes. "You just have this magical way of making me feel better no matter what." He slipped one arm around her waist and nipped one of her ears playfully and affectionately, making her giggle, as it tickled and felt really good.

"I'm glad you're feelin' better." The mouse girl gave a content sigh as she nuzzled herself against him.

"You excited about getting the ultrasound?" he asked her, picking up his glass of orange juice and taking a sip.

"Are you kidding? I'm very excited! I can't wait to get it done!" she answered excitedly.

"Me neither. I can't wait to see what the baby will be!" he said. She snickered.

"Once we know what the baby will be, then we can work on coming up with a name." Mickey paled a little. Even if they knew what the baby would be, all the possible names...

"Oi..." Mickey placed his hand to his forehead. "We'll need the rest of the time you're pregnant to come up with a name." Minnie giggled.

"Don't worry, we'll think of one."

"Maybe _you _should think of the name."

"Uh-uh," she shook her head, then smiled cutely and sweetly. "I want us to think of names together. I want your opinion on the names, and I want us to decide together." He gave her a look.

"You really want _me _to help you decide?"

"Duh!" she laughed. "I've never disliked your opinions before nor have I ever regretted going with them. This is _our _baby. I want you to help me come up with a name and I want to help you come up with one." Her sweet, innocent smile made him smile back. Leaning against her, he felt her lean into it.

"Okay. We'll come up with a name together." She giggled softly, and leaned into him.

The following week marked Minnie's sixth week of pregnancy - one month and two weeks along. Mickey kept a close eye on Minnie, making sure she didn't do anything to overexert herself, which she was flattered and grateful for. She still wasn't showing physical signs of being pregnant yet. During this time, things had really progressed with the new room. The floor had long since been finished and the walls had recently been completed. Additional things were what the mice and their two friends had recently worked on; placing the window in the wall, fixing the lighting, and plastering the walls. Next, construction on the upper room would begin. They still had some time to go, and the mice wanted the room to be finished by the time their baby arrived.

Two weeks passed by and marked Minnie's eighth week of pregnancy. Being two months along, Minnie was making sure to do things to keep both her and her and Mickey's baby healthy. Minnie already ate plenty of fruits and vegetables long before she had gotten pregnant, so that really helped out. And she had also been exercising every morning, which also helped out. Of course, Mickey would eat and exercise with her, like he always did, which she greatly enjoyed and appreciated. And if Minnie felt like taking a nap, Mickey would happily let her sleep on top of him, which she loved doing. His heartbeat always helped to lull her to sleep, and his arms around her protectively and lovingly made her feel safe, loved, and peaceful.

Mickey and Minnie read over the books on pregnancy they had gotten, making sure they knew everything they needed to know. Minnie was amazed to know that now, in her eighth week, that their baby was about the size of a raspberry. Often, Mickey and Minnie would sit up in bed at night reading the books together. Mickey would sit up with his arms around Minnie, who sat up happily nuzzled against him. She would hold the book while both read it. Other times, they switched. He'd hold the book while she just sat happily snuggled against him. Every week, they learned something new, something miraculous about their growing child. And the mice counted down the days till they could hopefully see their baby for the first time, and possibly hear its heartbeat.

Naturally, Minnie had to visit the doctor once every week or two to make sure that her pregnancy was developing normally. Of course, Mickey was there for every visit she had to have. They'd sit in the waiting room, holding hands, waiting to go into the examination room. Of course, sitting in the waiting room was boring. But they did have each other, which made it a lot less boring. They talked about the baby, about what the rest of their friends would think when they'd find out, and about possible names for the baby, though nothing was definite yet.

"Mickey?" Minnie turned to her husband from the passenger seat.

"Yeah?" Mickey cast her a glance before turning back to the road. They had just left the doctor's office from one of Minnie's check-ups, and she was doing just fine. Minnie smiled sheepishly and innocently.

"Think we can stop for some ice cream? I kinda have a craving for some." Mickey chuckled. Like many pregnant women, Minnie had began having cravings for different foods. The little mouse felt guilty for having the cravings at awkward times, such as in the middle of the night, and she didn't want to bother Mickey about it. But he assured her that he didn't mind at all, which really relieved and flattered her.

-**Flashback**-

It was during Minnie's third week of pregnancy that she had begun having cravings for different foods. Sometimes it was foods that she ate regularly, and other times, it was for foods that she didn't eat very often. It was late at night. Mickey and Minnie had been asleep for a couple of hours when Minnie suddenly woke up, with a craving of all things. It was an odd feeling. Okay, there had been a few times she and/or Mickey would wake up wanting a snack, but this was different. She had read and heard that being pregnant causes cravings and she just wondered if this would be considered on of them. Of course, she laid there hoping to and trying to go back to sleep, but when she heard and felt her little tummy rumble, she knew there was no way out of it. With an annoyed groan, she eased off of her companion - since she was using his chest as a pillow - and sat up. After yawning, she sleepily glanced down at her sleeping husband. She smiled, and leaned down close to him, giving him a barely-there kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be right back, cupcake," she whispered, in a voice low enough not to wake him, yet just enough that she knew that he'd heard her in his dreams somehow. She gently ran her fingers across one of his ears, then sat up. She didn't want to get up, honestly. She would've much rather stayed there snuggled up to her man all night, but she knew she'd never go back to sleep if she was hungry. She started to scoot off the bed and managed to scoot to the edge before she heard her sweetheart stir. Glancing back around, she saw him roll onto his side facing her, then his eyes fluttered open. "Hey," Minnie smiled softly and sweetly. He looked at her, sleepy, but still feeling concerned.

"Hey..." He yawned. "What're you doin' up? Is somthin' wrong?" He groggily sat up, but she turned around and placed her hand on his chest, gently pushing him down onto his back.

"No, don't worry. Everything is fine," she told him, touched at his tenderness. He lowered his head onto the pillow, feeling relieved, and she lightly kissed his lips. "I'm alright. Go back to sleep, baby," she smiled softly.

"So what're you doin' up?" He moved his arm around her tiny waist. The littler mouse giggled.

"I was feelin' a little hungry, so I thought I'd go get a snack."

"Oh. Well, mind if I join you?" He started to sit up, but she gently pushed him back down.

"You go on back to sleep. I'm just gonna go get something to eat, and then I'll come straight back to bed. Promise."

"What if I'd like to get a snack too?" he asked, half asleep yet still playful. She quirked a brow, grinning.

"Do you really want a snack, or are you just saying that so you can join me in the kitchen?"

"Both." She chuckled, and leaned down to kiss him.

"Well, thank you." She eased up and he sat up. She took his hand as both scooted out of bed and began making their way downstairs. Entering the kitchen, Minnie flicked on the light and stepped over to the fridge and opened the door, looking inside. Suddenly, she felt familiar warm, loving arms slip around her tiny waist, and a familiar warm body pressed against her back. She smiled instantly. Mickey never failed to surprise her. She giggled when she suddenly felt him nip playfully at her ear. She turned her head around to face him. "I thought you wanted something to snack on." He chuckled, grinning playfully.

"I do. But I didn't say _what _I wanted to snack on." That reply made her cheeks turn pink. She smiled shyly, and a giggle escaped her when she felt his lips against her neck. She managed to turn around in his arms, looking up into his eyes, her muzzle still a cute shade of pink.

"I think I could go for something sweet, too," she smiled, and leaned up to peck his lips, circling her arms around his neck, leaning her body onto his. They shared a smile, gazing into each other's eyes.

"You're sweeter," he said, honesty mixed with playfulness.

"I beg to differ," she replied, chuckling afterward. They shared a smile, then leaned close and shared a loving kiss. Minnie moaned and one leg rose behind her as she succumbed to the power of his kiss, which was right now making her limp in his arms, her lips tingle, and her mind whirl. For Mickey, her soft lips and passionate kiss was making his own mind fuzzy and his limps lose strength. After several seconds, the young lovers slowly pulled apart for air, their eyes meeting as both breathed deeply. For a moment, neither spoke. They just stood there, lost in the beauty of each other's eyes. Finally, Mickey was the first to break the silence.

"You still hungry?"

"Hm?" The kiss had made her brain temporarily stop functioning, and his question made it begin operating again. "Oh, right!" The little mouse giggled, her cheeks turning pink. "See what you do to me?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, but ya love it don'tcha?" She giggled. She couldn't deny the truth to his words.

"You bet I do." They chuckled and shared a smile. Then Mickey placed a soft kiss on her forehead before loosening his grip on her smaller frame. She loosened her own grip from him and pulled away, turning back to the fridge and opening the door. He took note of how cute her little wiry tail was; how it was raised up and the tip curled up and down. She turned back to him, smiling a sweet smile that only she could give him. "So what wouldja like to snack on?" Honestly, he wasn't really hungry at all, but he figured she wouldn't feel right eating something if he didn't. And he could have a little snack anyway.

"I dunno. It doesn't really matter." She thought for a second before turning back to the fridge. She glanced around and saw some lasania. Taking the container, she turned her head to him and held it up so he could see.

"How about this?" He looked at it and decided to eat it. Though he wasn't really hungry, lasagna did sound pretty good.

"Sure," he nodded. She smiled and closed the fridge door with her foot as she turned, and stepped over to the cabinet to get them each a plate. She giggled and turned back to him after she got two plates.

"_This _is what I'm craving right now." He stepped over next to her and pulled open a drawer, getting out two forks.

"Sorry your craving woke ya up," he apologized, and she could hear the guilt he felt in his voice.

"Aw, it's alright. Don't worry," she assured, and leaned up to peck his cheek. She gave him a smile, then glanced down to the counter as she started to dip out some lasagna. He took the other plate and dipped some lasagna onto it. Then they placed the plates in the microwave, and he put the rest of the lasagna back into the fridge. Steeping back over to her, he walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, making her smile and sigh happily and contently as she leaned back into him, resting her hands on his arms.

After their meal was warm, they got it out and stepped over to the table. He pulled a chair out for her and she thanked him with a kiss on his cheek. They sat down together, held hands as they said a prayer, then began to eat.

-**End flashback**-

"'Course we can! I could go for a little ice cream myself," he said. She giggled.

"Great!" she said.

"What kind wouldja like?"

"Mm... Vanillia."

"Ya want sprinkles?" he asked.

"Yes, please!" she answered, giggling afterward.

"You got it, kiddo!" They young mice shared a smile and a chuckle. Though Minnie did have cravings, neither minded it. They both knew it was all because of her her being pregnant, but neither minded it. For inside of her womb, was the little life they had created together, and it was growing with each passing day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Welcome to the fifth chapter of this story. I know this is a bit late for Valentine's Day, but here is my submission for the holiday anyway. Hey, better late than never, right? Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day! Also I want to thank AndieTiggerPyro, Aw Phooey and Minnie Loves Mickey for their great ideas and suggestions used in this chapter. Thank you all very much! :D I hope ya'll enjoy it! ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter. No flames or criticism.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

THREE HEARTS, ONE LOVE

Days passed by and Minnie had begun her nineth week of pregnancy. Now being just over two months pregnant, the little life growing inside of Minnie's uterus was now about the size of a green olive. The little one was still too small for Minnie to feel it moving about, but she knew it was growing. It was also still a little too early for her to begin showing around her stomach, and none of the mice' friends had figured it out.

Minnie had also began feeling a bit more tired, due to her body adjusting to the changes in her system and to creating the placenta. Mickey would insist every morning that Minnie stay in bed and sleep in a while. She was touched by his sweetness, and obliged, staying in bed sometimes. Of course, Minnie didn't like to sleep without Mickey, so when he could, he'd sleep in with her. He made every effort he could to help her out with something - cleaning, washing and folding clothes, and fixing breakfast and dinner. And Minnie was deeply touched by all his effort. But she also felt guilty, since he also worked on the new room. But he did his best, and she was grateful for it. Of course, Ortensia also helped out.

While Mickey and Oswald worked on the room, Ortensia would help Minnie with whatever needed done around the house. Usually, the girls would be in the room with their boys, just in case they needed help. One thing that the young mouse lovers looked forward to was going back to the doctor, for they had read that a Doppler device might could pick up the baby's heartbeat soon. They could hardly wait for it.

Mickey and Minnie lay in bed, snuggled together as they slept. Minnie slept peacefully, while Mickey on the other hand, not so much... He dreamt that Minnie was eight months pregnant, and was going into labor. He went into a state of panic. He grabbed the phone to call 911, but the line was dead. He picked Minnie up heroically and tried to carry her downstairs, but the steps had suddenly vanished. He looked around, trying to figure out how to get her down the stairs. Suddenly, he was outside. He quickly put Minnie in the car, got in and turned the key, but it wouldn't start. He glanced in the back seat to see Minnie holding her stomach, her face red, her eyes squeezed shut. She let out a groan, then fell over in the seat.

Mickey jumped awake, panting, sweating a bit. He quickly looked around and his eyes fell upon Minnie, who lay peacefully snuggled against him, her head on his arm and one arm draped over his torso. He sighed a breath of relief. Instinctively, he looked at her closely, and saw her side gently rising and falling, and he heard the soft, sweet breaths that escaped her lips, which were parted ever so slightly. Relief flowed through the male mouse, and he felt the tension leave his body. As he settled down again, relaxing, he pulled her closer, and felt her snuggle against him, giving a soft, adorable squeak as she did. He smiled even wider, and lay his head to watch her sleep.

He realized that she was only two months and two weeks pregnant. A relief after the terrifying dream he'd just had. Of course, though. It was a dream, only a dream. More of a nightmare, actually. Of course in a dream, things won't go right. Mickey was relieved that it was only a dream. He let his eyes drift shut, and laying there, he made a mental note.

When Minnie was far enough along to have the baby, he was going to make sure every vehicle had gas and ran properly. And that the stairs were present.

Later that morning, Mickey was the first one up. His eyes opened and he blinked to get his vision to focus. As his vision cleared, he looked down and noticed his wife lying next to him. She lay facing him, one hand resting on her pillow, and a peaceful, sweet smile on her lips. Mickey smiled, and reached a hand up to softly brush the tops of his fingers against her cheek. The littler mouse gave a soft, cute squeak and shifted only sligthly, tilting her face downward just sligthly. Mickey leaned close and planted a feather soft kiss on her nose. Pulling away, he sat up in bed and stretched as he yawned.

After he finished, he glanced back over his shoulder at the sleeping angel; his sleeping angel. He watched her sleeping for a moment, then stood. He decided to make her breakfast and surprise her. Quietly, he started tip-toeing across the floor. He abruptly stopped when he stepped on a creaky floorboard, and quickly glanced back to make sure he hadn't waken her.

Still asleep.

He exhaled, and smiled, then resumed tip-toeing over to the bedroom door. As he finally made it to the door, he turned back to his companion, giving her a smile, then quietly snuck out the door. He quietly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. As he stepped inside, Pluto and Figaro heard and raised their heads. They were up instantly, and sprinted over to greet their male master; Pluto barking and Figaro meowing.

"Shh! Quiet fellas!" Mickey shushed them. "Minnie's still sleepin'. I wanna make her breakfast as a surprise, so don't wake her up, okay?" The pup and kitten nodded in agreement. "Atta boy, fellas." Mickey rubbed their heads, then stepped over to the oven. He got out everything he needed and began whipping up some breakfast for his young wife.

Upstairs, Minnie was still sound asleep. Or at least, she had been. As the little mouse scooted closer to her companion's side of the bed, hoping to snuggle against him, she didn't feel him. She awoke instantly. Eyes fluttering open, she blinked, trying to focus her vision, and saw that her husband was absent. Feeling Mickey next to her always made her sleep better than if he wasn't in bed with her. And she knew the reason she had woken up so suddenly was because of the sudden realization that he wasn't there; because she didn't feel that familiar warmth of his body, because she didn't feel his strong arms around her, holding her as she slept, and because she didn't hear the soothing beat of his heart.

Minnie sat up in bed and stretched as she yawned. Finishing, she took a glance around the room, wondering just where her husband and bed-buddy was. She glanced over at the window to see the sunlight seeping between the blinds. She glanced down to the digital clock on the nightstand to see what time it was. Just then, she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Lifting her little black oval nose into the air a bit, she sniffed, and instantly recognized the scent: Mickey's homemade, super-delicious pancakes. Okay, nobody but her had ever called them that. She had dubbed them that. But then, he never made his homemade, super-delicious pancakes for anyone but her, which flattered and touched her deeply. She had a good reason to call them super-delicious. They were!

"Aw, Mickey..." the tiny mouse uttered softly and affectionately, knowing full well what he had done. She decided to go downstairs and surprise him - maybe with a kiss and a tickle - and thank him properly. However, just as she threw off the covers and scooted her legs to the side of the bed, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She directed a smile toward the door, already knowing who it was. And as expected, she saw some familiar, cute, big round ears peek around the doorway, followed by the totally handsome and totally cute mouse they were attached to.

"Hey, you're up." His warm smile that greeted her just made her day right there.

"Yep. I just woke up." She returned the smile, which she couldn't help but smile anyway. "What're you doing up so early?" She noticed his smile turn shy.

"Well..." He stepped fully through the door, carrying a tray with pancakes, orange juice, syrup, and two banana muffins on it. "I thought I'd make ya breakfast." Her heart melted instantly. His shy yet playful smile and his innocent and caring charm always held sway over her. She could never resist.

"Oh, Mickey..." she cooed, a strong urge building to jump up and fling herself into his arms and hug and kiss him. He stepped over to the bed, placing the tray down on the nightstand. "You shouldn't have went through the trouble." He shrugged, still smiling.

"No biggie. I wanted to do it for ya." She couldn't fight the urge any longer and jumped from the bed into his arms, her own smaller ones going around his neck.

"Oh, Mickey," she breathed as she hugged him. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist as he began holding her, her feet dangling in the air, and the whole world just seemed right. "You're so sweet!" She pulled away a bit and kissed him. As she pulled away, she still felt her lips tingle. "You're the best!"

"Aw, shucks. 'Twern't nothin'," he said shyly.

"It is to me." She nuzzled her nose to his. "Thank you so much."

"Aw, you're welcome, kiddo." She gazed into his eyes, forgetting the whole world around her. All that was was just him holding her, and her holding him, and the rich, pure love between them. "So... Does that kiss count as my good morning kiss?" he asked a little playfully, breaking the silence. Minnie giggled. How much more adorable could he possibly get? How much more could she possibly love him?

"Naw, that was my thank you kiss. This is your good morning kiss." She pressed her lips to his, and she felt his grip tighten; not uncomfortably, but completely comfortably, and she felt him kiss her back. That made her head begin to spin and her entire body tingle. After a bit, the young lovers pulled away, brown meeting brown. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning, doll." As their gazes remained locked, Mickey gently set her back on the floor, and moved one arm from around her back and lifted his hand up to brush the tops of his fingers delicately against her soft, warm cheek. She welcomed the touch, a soft sigh escaping her as she relished the touch. She gazed up into his eyes, not daring to look away. She was content to just stay that way for eternity.

As he extended his fingers, cupping her cheek, she snuggled her cheek into his palm, the warmth from it flowing through her. He gazed down into her eyes, admiring the warmth and love they held; love and warmth that was reserved only for him. Her eyes sparkled with a warm light, a soothing, loving light. Like a steady stream, trickling, sparkling in the sun. The current - her love for him - forever flowing, never stopping, never slowing down, but continuing to flow, ever steady, constant. She gazed up into the eyes of the person she loved and admired with all of her heart. He love for him was like a rock; forever strong, forever steady.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly.

"Love you," Mickey smiled back. Minnie leaned up to kiss him, standing on her tip-toes. Of course, she was a little smaller than him, in every sense. Even with her pumps, she sometimes was still just a bit shorter than he was. But she loved him the way he was, and wouldn't have him any other way. When they pulled apart, their eyes met once more. After a moment, Mickey's voice broke the silence, as he remembered her breakfast. "Better eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Oh. Right." She blushed, embarrassed. The moment she looked into his eyes, she forgot about breakfast. Heck, she forgot about everything. She gave him a quick peck on his lips and let go, crawling back onto the bed and sitting up. Mickey crawled across the bed and joined her.

"I made your favorite," he said, pointing to the food. She turned to him and smiled cutely.

"Which of your pancakes aren't my favorite?" That statement made him blush. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, sweetie. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." The mice took each other's hand, said a little prayer, then began to eat breakfast together.

Later that evening, Mickey and Minnie went shopping together at the mall. Walking through the mall hand-in-hand, they would glance to every toddler and set of parents pushing a baby stroller. It made the young mouse couple all the more excited for their big day.

"Hey, Mickey?" Mickey felt Minnie tug on his sleeve and glanced at her, noticing the cute smile she wore.

"Yeah?" She motioned toward the baby aisle, smiling a beaming smile. He smiled, knowing what she meant. "Sure." The young mouse giggled excitedly and grabbed her husband's hand, pulling him into the section. They started looking through the different clothes, toys and accessories.

"Isn't this adorable?" Minnie asked with an excited giggle, holding up a little bib.

"It sure is! What about this?" Mickey held up a pair of booties.

"Aw, those are cute too!" The mice chuckled. Then Mickey held up a maternity gown, giving a chuckle.

"I think I'll get ya this." Minnie looked at it, then gave him a bit of a look.

"I'm not that big yet."

"Ya will be soon. May as well get it now." Minnie gave him a smile.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll let you get it on one condition."

"All right, what're the terms?"

"You can get that, if you promise to put it on me sometimes," she answered cutely and slyly. He chuckled, and slipped an arm around her waist.

"I'll put it on ya every time if ya like."

"Oh, Mickey," she chuckled, and he kissed her cheek. They shared a smile, then Minnie took the gown from his hands and held it up. "Wonder if Daisy ever wore one of these things when she was pregnant."

"You could ask her." He picked up a bottle and looked at it. "I'm sure she could tell ya all about when she was pregnant." Minnie lowered one hand to her little belly, imagining her and Mickey's child inside. As a smile spread across her face, she looked back up to her husband.

"Even so, there are things she could tell me that I wouldn't understand until I experienced it for myself. And every day I experience something new." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "All thanks to you." He smiled, and nuzzled his nose to hers, and she happily nuzzled back.

"So how do ya feel?" Minnie couldn't help but smile. He asked her often how she was feeling, even if they were just sitting around watching a movie or talking or snuggling. She didn't find it annoying. She thought it was sweet and thoughtful, and she was very grateful.

"Hee, hee! I'm fine, dear. I feel totally fine." She leaned up and touched her nose to his. "But thanks for asking." Pulling back, she grabbed his hand. "C'mon. How about we go see what cheese they have?"

"Don't have to ask me that twice." They chuckled and started walking through the aisle, but they stopped when they spotted Clarabelle in the women's clothes, which was near the baby section.

"Yikes!" the mice yelped and quickly ducked behind a shelf.

"Oh, what is she doing here?" Mickey groaned.

"How're we gonna get past her?" Minnie asked. "If she see us here, she'll know something's up."

"We can't stay here. She'll spot us if we do." Mickey began thinking. He turned to Minnie. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Minnie smiled.

"You know it."

"Okay, here's the plan. We sneak down the accessories that way-" He pointed down an aisle. "and sneak around her."

"Then what? We still have to get out of the store without her seeing us." The mice glanced back in the cow's direction. "Hmm... We can sneak through the jewelry department and try to stay behind the displays."

"If she sees us, we'll act like we just walked in."

"Sounds like a plan." They glanced toward the cow.

"You ready?" Minnie nodded.

"Let's do it."

The mice began sneaking down the aisle, trying not to be seen. They almost made it out of the baby section, when Clarabelle turned around toward the jewelry.

"Duck!" Mickey whispered, and he and Minnie quickly ducked down behind a small display of baby clothes. They peeked around the display stand to see Clarabelle facing their direction, though they hadn't been seen. "Great. Now what?" Minnie looked in the direction they had come from. She snapped her fingers as she realized they might could make it through the other way.

"We can go back the way we came." Mickey looked in the direction she was pointing. "We can sneak through the women's clothes, past the jewelry, and out the store."

"Let's go for it." The mice began sneaking back in the direction they came from, making sure not to be spotted by the cow. They made it out of the baby section and started through the women's clothes, sneaking around the racks of clothes. They made it out of the women's clothes and past the jewelry, and each sighed breaths of relief as they were home free. They couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya think it's gonna always be like this?" Minnie asked.

"Probably. Until we tell our friends anyway," Mickey replied.

"Well, I don't mind sneaking around. It's kinda fun!" Minnie giggled, and Mickey chuckled.

Shortly, Mickey and Minnie had gotten hungry, and stopped for a bite to eat. As they sat at a little table at a little restaurant in the mall, they watched whenever a toddler would walk by with his or her parents.

"Hard to believe that's gonna be us soon, isn't it?" Minnie mentioned, setting her cup of tea on the table top.

"Sure is," Mickey replied. "But I'm really looking forward to it!"

"Me too! Didja ever think you'd be a daddy?" Mickey chuckled.

"I'd thought about it, but it kinda scared me 'cause I thought I would have no idea what I was doin'. I was afraid I'd mess up."

"Are you kidding me?" Minnie cocked her head to the side. "You've been so incredible, Mickey! You've been reading those books with me, you've been working hard on that room, and you've been taking very good care of me and the baby. You're a wonderful daddy, and the baby isn't even here yet." Mickey gave a light smile.

"Thanks. But I still worried. And I still worry that I'll do something wrong..." He looked down at his cup.

"Mickey..." Minnie leaned closer to him, placing her finger under his chin, making him look her in the eye a she smiled honestly and surely. "I don't worry. I don't worry at all. In fact, I'm proud of you."

"What for?"

"Because you are the way you are. You might not see it, but you've been such a great help to me; helping me around the house, taking care of me, and making sure I don't do anything to hurt myself or our baby. Don't you see? You've been there for me, you've helped me, and you've watched out for me. And you work hard. You've put so much effort into that room, and you help me when I need it, even times when I could do something myself. You're a wonderful husband. You were a wonderful boyfriend, you're a wonderful husband, and I know you'll be a wonderful father. I'm so blessed and lucky to have you as my husband, to have you in my life, and this baby is blessed and lucky to have you as a daddy. I don't worry. Because I know you."

Mickey felt his fear fade away. Her loving eyes, her tender touch, and her confidant words had relieved him of his worry. Looking into her eyes, he saw the truth to every word she had spoken. He saw the confidence and pride she had in him shinning within her dark brown spheres. There wasn't any doubt in her mind. She knew him. She knew he had naught a reason to worry, for she didn't have a bit of worry within her. She had faith in him. She believed in him. Minnie slid her hand up to cup his cheek, and he raised his hand and placed it over hers.

"Thanks, Min." They leaned close and shared a tender smooch. "You're gonna be a great mother. You know that, right?"

"I hope I will be," she said, and he could sense the concern she had. "I want to be a good one."

"You will be. I don't doubt that." She looked into his eyes, her own starting to shine from his optimism. "I know you'll be a great mommy. I don't doubt you. And I don't want you to doubt yourself either." He kissed her nose, and suddenly all her worry was gone. He believed in her and had faith in her. As she looked into his eyes, she saw the truth to his words. He didn't doubt her. She felt her heart fluttering and she felt more confidant in herself. She took his hand, giving it a loving squeeze.

"Thanks, Mickey." They leaned close and kissed once more. She knew... Everything would be okay. The days passed by and Mickey continued to help Minnie as she became farther along, and both were getting more and more prepared. Both marveled at how much their baby was growing with each passing day. Mickey, Minnie, Oswald and Ortensia continued to work on the room that would be the nursery.

One of the nights...

Minnie sat up in bed, reading one of the books on pregnancy. She turned her head and gazed at the clock. Seeing how late it was, she closed the book and put it in the drawer. She scooted out of bed and made her way down the hall to the new room, where her husband sat, looking at a book on nurseries, occasionally glancing around the room, then back to the book.

"Honey." At that beautiful, angelic, sweet voice, Mickey glanced from the book to the doorway, where his wife stood, leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed. She wore a sweet, tired smile. It was quite late after all. She chuckled. "You gonna be in here all night, or are you coming to bed?" Mickey smiled, and looked around the room. The main construction was mostly done. They still had to place some more plywood on the walls, fix the wiring, plaster and paint, put in the hardwood flooring, then add the furniture.

"I was just going over a few things." She stood fully and stepped over to him, taking a glance around the room herself.

"We've got a lot done. It's going to look great."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Tired, baby?" Mickey tilted his head, feeling a cramp pop.

"A little." The young mouse gently took the book from him, placing it on a nearby table and taking his hand.

"It's late. Come on to bed. You need some rest. I know you're tired." Mickey stood, stretching his free arm.

"I'm not that tired." Then he yawned suddenly. "Well, um..."

"Not tired, huh?" she said, grinning. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay. Maybe I'm a little tired."

"Then you need to get some rest. Come on to bed with me." She tugged at his arm, leading him to the doorway. "It's time to hit the hay. Both of us."

"Yeah..." He yawned. "Guess you're right."

Minnie pulled Mickey into their bedroom and over to their bed. Both were already wearing their pajama's. "Now hop in." Minnie gave Mickey a gentle push and he crawled into bed, her following, snuggling up to him with a loving sigh. "Now see? Isn't this better?"

"Mm, yeah." Mickey snuggled under the covers, feeling his wife snuggle against him. He yawned again, making her yawn as well.

"Goodnight, Mickey. Love you," Minnie smiled up at him, then leaned up and swept her lips over his.

"Night, Min. Love you. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." Minnie nuzzled Mickey affectionately, her head resting on his arm and one arm draped across his frame. He had one hand on her side and rested his cheek against the top of her head. The young mice settled in for the night and drifted off to sleep.

Soon, Minnie was in her tenth week of pregnancy. Her morning sickness continued, but she didn't let it get her down. Plus, Mickey was there to take care of her, which made her feel a lot better. And she still had cravings for different foods, but that wasn't a problem. Besides, it was all worth it to Minnie. By this point, Minnie was beginning to show a little. Not very much, but a little.

It was most of the way through the week. Mickey and Minnie had woken up an were still lying in bed cuddled up. Minnie lay on her back with her head resting on his arm. He had one hand on her side. As they lay there, Mickey moved his free hand from behind his head and placed it on her stomach. He delicately rubbed his hand over her little belly and noticed her stomach didn't feel as little as it used to be, signaling that the baby - their baby - was growing. By the time she had began her eleventh week, she was showing just a bit more. The mice decided to go ahead and tell Donald and Daisy the news.

"How do ya think they'll take the news?" Mickey pondered as they pulled up to the duck home.

"Hm." Minnie lifted her head in thought for a second. "I'm guessing Daisy will cause you and I to go deaf, probably Donald as well. And Donald... I'm not really sure how he'll react."

"I'm guessin' Donald will be surprised and... might wonder what I got myself into." The mice laughed. They got out of the truck, taking one another's hand, and began walking up the front walk.

"Didja bring the ear plugs?"

"Yep. Got 'em right here." Mickey pulled the two packets of ear plugs out of his pocket.

"Good. We're gonna need them."

"Maybe we should have brought some for Donald too." The mice laughed again.

Inside, Daisy was in the kitchen while Donald was trying to get their triplets to go to sleep. After a couple of hours, he finally got them to go to sleep. Daisy turned and walked into the living room just as Donald entered.

"Whew... They're finally asleep," he said, colapsing on the couch.

"You did remember to give them their pacifiers, right?" Donald paused, then got up.

"I'll be back." Daisy sighed, smiled and shook her head. Just then there was knock at the door. Daisy got up and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Hi, Daisy!" Minnie greeted.

"Hi, Minnie! Mickey." She stepped back, allowing the mice to step inside. "Come on in."

"Thanks," the mouse girl said. Donald came downstairs just as the mice entered.

"Hey!" Donald said.

"Hiya, Donald!" Mickey greeted.

"So how have you guys been?" Daisy asked. Daisy and Donald sat down on the couch while Mickey and Minnie sat on the loveseat.

"We've been good," Minnie replied. "How about you two and your little darlings?"

"We're doing good," Daisy said.

"And I just got the 'little darlings' to go to sleep," Donald said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Kind of a handful, huh?" Mickey asked with a grin.

"They sure are." Donald smiled. "But I love them." The mice smiled, thinking of their own baby-to-be.

"What's up?" Daisy asked. "What brings you here?"

"Well... Mickey and I have some news to tell you," Minnie said, smiling a little mischievously.

"News? What kind of news?" Donald questioned. Minnie and Mickey exchanged sly smiles.

"Baby news," Mickey grinned.

"I'm pregnant!" Minnie squealed excitedly and happily. Minnie and Mickey quickly grabbed their ears, holding them down flat - Minnie's pushing against her hair bow - and cringed up, squeezing their eyes shut, expecting a scream. But, to their surprise, silence. Daisy remained sitting their, silent, unmoving. She didn't even blink. The mice opened their eyes, saw their friend, then turned to Donald, who was also holding his ears, bracing himself for an ear piercing scream. He opened his eyes.

"Wait for it. Whatever you do, don't let go of your ears." The mice looked at one another, still holding their ears down. Then Daisy's silence was broken and a loud scream pierced the air, causing the mice to grip their ears tighter and cringe up, squeezing their eyes shut. The duck stopped screaming and the mice slowly released their ears.

"I can't believe it! You're pregnant!" Daisy exclaimed.

"What!" the mice called out in unison, their ears ringing, on the verge of deafness. They rubbed their ears, trying to make the ringing stop. Daisy screamed again in excitment, then suddenly passed out, falling into Donald's lap.

"Oh, dear." Minnie quickly got up and went over to Daisy. Mickey also got up and went over to help. Minnie lifted Daisy's feet while Mickey slid a pillow underneath them. Then Donald tried to get Daisy to regain consciousness.

"Daisy. Daisy, wake up." Daisy soon started to stir, groaning as she opened her eyes.

"...I had the craziest dream... I dreamt Mickey and Minnie were going to have a baby." Donald laughed.

"You weren't dreaming, toots." Daisy looked up at Mickey and Minnie, who were each smiling sheepishly.

"You're... you're really...?" Minnie nodded.

"It's true." Mickey put his arm around Minnie.

"Minnie and I are gonna be parents." Minnie gave Mickey a smile as she leaned against him. Daisy stared in shock for a moment before she jumped off the couch and grabbed her mouse friend in tight hug, squeezing her, making her squeak from surprise and grunt from the pressure.

"Oh, my gosh, you're pregnant! I can't believe it! There's going to be little mouse feet running around! That's amazing! You're going to be a mom just like me!" Daisy exclaimed excitedly, hugging her friend tightly. Suddenly, they all heard the babies crying from upstairs. Donald sighed.

"I'll get it." He stood. "Congrats, you two. Gotta go." The duck took off upstairs.

"...Daisy... ...Can't breathe..." Minnie gasped. Daisy released her friend, allowing her to breath again. "I can't believe you two are gonna be parents. Oh, this is so exciting! How far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks," Minnie answered. The female mouse had instinctively taken her husband's hand and hers now rested in his.

"Eleven weeks? How come you didn't tell us before now?" Minnie smiled sheepishly.

"We wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly did," Daisy laughed. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks!" Mickey and Minnie said together happily. All in all, they'd say Daisy took the news as they expected. And they still had their hearing, which was a plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19.: Welcome to the 6th chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

THREE HEARTS, ONE LOVE

It was the day after Mickey and Minnie had told their friends Donald and Daisy the big news. Naturally, Minnie made Daisy promise not to tell Clarabelle or Horace or anyone else about her and Mickey's little secret. The mice knew they would find out eventually. But they knew the longer they waited, the better. Only one person remained that the mice still had to tell:

Goofy.

Mickey and Oswald were working on the room, going over the plans for the wiring, while Minnie and Ortensia, too, looked over the plans, and discussed where the different pieces of furniture should be. Of course, Minnie had and would discuss this with Mickey as well.

Donald had agreed to help out with the room and Daisy had also agreed to help Minnie out if she needed help. Donald hadn't arrived yet, however, so the mice, rabbit and cat were handling it.

"Have you got enough nails?" Oswald asked.

"Yep," Mickey replied. "They're, um..." He looked around for the bag, but couldn't find it. Minnie glanced over where the saw and hammer was. She stepped over to them, and behind them was the bag of nails. She picked it up and carried it over to the table next to the boys and set it down.

"There ya go," she said with a bit of a smirk. Mickey chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh heh... Thanks, Min."

"No prob," she replied.

"Yeah. Um... Here they are..." he said sheepishly, pointing to the bag.

"Okay... And plywood?"

"Yep. Got some more out in the backyard." Then Mickey paused. "...Whoops..." He smacked his palm to his forehead. "I forgot the wood glue." He turned and dashed out the door. "Be right back!" Oswald chuckled and began looking over one of the books. Suddenly he realized they'd forgot the tape measure. He smacked his palm to his own forehead, then ran after his slightly younger sibling.

"Wait up, Mick!" Minnie and Ortensia watched the display, each with one brow raised, then giggled.

"They really are related, aren't they?" Ortensia laughed.

"They sure are," Minnie joined in. The young women laughed at their husband's.

"Daisy called me last night going on about you being pregnant," Ortensia said with a light chuckle. Minnie looked at her sister-in-law.

"You're kidding." The cat shook her head.

"'Fraid not. She went on and on about how great it is that you and Mickey are finally going to be parents, and that she was wondering if you two would ever make a baby." Minnie groaned lightly.

"That's Daisy, alright." She laughed lightly. "I fear when Clarabelle finds out, though."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting you and your little bundle of joy to attend every formal affair she can get you to attend."

"Don't remind me. And you know how much she loves to gossip." Ortensia held up her hand.

"I know exactly what ya mean. Last time she called me, she gossiped about who said this and that, and I just sat there wishing that she'd just hang up. She kept me on the phone for an hour, and I don't even remember half of what she talked about." Both girls laughed.

"That's why I'm afraid for her to find out. She'll yap my ears off! And Horace... Oi..." Minnie groaned, leaning her head back, eyes closing. "Mickey and I know from experience how he can be."

"So do Oswald and I."

"It wouldn't be so bad if the jokes he told were actually funny." Both girls burst into laughter.

"That was mean, Minnie," Ortensia said, though she was laughing just as hard. The boys walked in at that time and noticed the girls laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mickey asked.

"Horace," Ortensia replied, still holding her stomach from laughing. Mickey and Oswald froze and both looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"He's not here, is he?" Mickey asked, in bit of panic. Minnie shook her head, chuckling.

"No, no, he's not here. Don't worry, honey. We were just talking about him." Both of the guys relaxed and exhaled breaths of relief. "We were just saying how Horace can be and that his jokes aren't... Well..." Minnie hesitated.

"Good," Mickey finished flatly. Minnie grinned and nodded. "I wouldn't say his jokes are bad," Mickey said. Then he grinned. "But I wouldn't say they're good either." Everyone began to laugh.

"You know that he and Clarabelle will find out at some point," Oswald pointed out, stepping over to the small pile of tools.

"I know," Mickey replied, getting a pencil to mark the wood they needed to saw. "But the longer it is before they know, the better." Minnie spoke up.

"Mickey and I know how Horace likes to play pranks and tell jokes, and we know how Clarabelle likes to gossip. We don't want them making a big deal out of this." The mouse giggled. "Besides, it's kinda fun keeping this a secret." Ortensia joined in on the giggles.

"So how do ya think Goofy will react?" Oswald asked. Mickey and Minnie both paused as they pondered how their friend might react. Then both mice laughed.

"Goofy!" they laughed in unison. Suddenly, they all heard the doorbell.

"Goofy?" Oswald questioned

"Can't be," Mickey shook his head. "He shouldn't be over for another several minutes."

"Daisy or Donald?" Ortensia asked.

"No, they're not supposed to here this early, either," Minnie answered. "Then... Who...?" Minnie wondered. Everyone looked confused and curious. Minnie turned to go downstairs to answer the door, but Ortensia grabbed her arm.

"Whoa!" Minnie glanced back at the cat, who pointed a finger to Minnie's stomach. "What if it's Horace or Clarabelle?" Minnie glanced down to her stomach and back up with wide eyes.

"Oh. Right."

"I'll get it," Mickey said, stepping over to the door. He held his finger to his lips, indicating for everyone to remain quite. They all nodded and Mickey made his way downstairs. When he opened the door, there stood Clarabelle.

"Helloooo, Mickey!" Mickey's eyes went wide. Upstairs, Minnie, who was listening from the doorway into the room, slapped her hand to her forehead and gritted her teeth.

"H-hi, Clarabelle," Mickey greeted, trying to remain calm. "What can I do for ya?"

"Well, I came over to return this." She held out a magazine about gardens and flowers; Mickey remembered Minnie letting Clarabelle borrow it two weeks ago. He reached out to take it.

"Thanks, Clarabelle."

"Ooh, my flowers are doing just fine!" the cow said. "They all look marvelous! I wanted to thank Minnie for letting me borrow her magazine. Is she here?"

"Uh, yeah... She's upstairs..." Mickey answered nervously. _Please don't come in, please don't come in_, he thought. When Minnie had loaned Clarabelle the book, Minnie wasn't as round around her belly as she was now, two weeks later. And surely Clarabelle would notice. And if she saw the room and the books on nurseries, it'd be a dead giveaway.

"Oh. Well, could you be a dear and fetch her for me? I want her to know how well my flowers are doing." Minnie's eyes went wide. _Oh, no!_ she thought.

"Uh, sure... I'll be right back." Mickey dashed upstairs and stopped when he saw Minnie at the doorway. He started to speak but Minnie turned and dashed into their bedroom.

"Already on it!" Minnie dashed into her and Mickey's bedroom while Mickey stood at the door, and quickly changed out of her dress into a pair of cover-alls. After quickly changing, Minnie calmly walked down the stairs, seeing the cow still at the door. "Hello, Clarabelle." Clarabelle looked to see the young mouse coming down the stairs.

"Hello, Minnie! How have you been?"

"I'm just fine," Minnie responded as she walked over to the door.

"I haven't seen you around very much lately."

"Oh, I've been around," Minnie said, giving an innocent smile, although she was smiling slyly in her mind.

"Sounds to me like Mickey is hogging you all to himself," Clarabelle said with a devious smile. Minnie blushed, and rubbed her right hand over her stomach. _You might say that_ she thought. _And I've been hogging Mickey just as much to myself._

"I see nothing wrong with that," Minnie said with a giggle.

Upstairs, Mickey, Oswald and Ortensia were kind of stuck in the new nursery. They couldn't do any work on the room with Clarabelle there. If she knew they were working on something, she'd want to know what it was. And if she found out they were adding a new room, then she'd surely find out why. That's why Minnie couldn't invite Clarabelle in.

"...And they look just beautiful! Oh, you would love them, Minnie."

"I'm sure they look very beautiful, Clarabelle." Minnie stood, switching her weight from one foot to the other every little bit, hoping Clarabelle would leave. Clarabelle was a dear friend to Minnie, but when she wanted to gossip, Minnie wasn't interested.

"Ooh, you should have heard what I heard yesterday at the beauty salon. Well..." Minnie rolled her eyes and groaned mentally, now_ really_ wishing Clarabelle would leave.

"Um, Clarabelle, shouldn't you go check on your flowers? You wouldn't want them to wither," Minnie suggested hopefully, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh, my, you're right! I need to water the little darlings. I should get back home and water them before they wither away. Thank you for reminding me." The cow turned and started walking down the front walk, waving back at the little mouse. "See you later!"

"See ya!" Minnie waved at the cow, then closed the door, leaning against it.

"Whew. She's gone." The mouse pushed herself off the door and headed back upstairs, where she found her husband and Oswald standing at the table going over the books, and Ortensia sitting on the edge of the table with her hands on the edges. "She's finally gone." All three looked up.

"I'm surprised she left already," Ortensia said.

"I had to remind her about her flowers. Oh, I hated having to be rude," Minnie said, her gaze dropping. Mickey stepped over to his wife, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Aw, cheer up, Min. You know Clarabelle. If she's the least bit upset, she'll get over it. 'Sides, she'll get home and forget all about it." Minnie lifted her gaze up to her husband, and smiled upon seeing the sure smile he wore.

"Listen to your husband, hon," Ortensia said. "Clarabelle won't think anything of it. You're both still cool."

"Yeah." Minnie tilted her head and pecked her husband's cheek. "Thanks." He kissed the side of her head, making her giggle, then stepped over to where his brother was.

"Now we can get back to work," Mickey said.

"Yeah!" Everybody agreed."

A little later on, Goofy showed up. He joined Mickey and Minnie and Oswald and Ortensia in the living room while the mice told him of the news. He was very excited and happy for his friends, and happily agreed to help with the room. It wasn't long after that when Donald and Daisy showed up. Mickey, Donald and Goofy worked on the room while Minnie, Ortensia and Daisy sat in the living room discussing baby issues and different topics. With the three boys working, quite a bit more of the nursery had gotten done. Later that evening, Minnie and Mickey stood at the door and waved to their friends as they left. After closing the door, the mice headed upstairs to take a gander at the room. They gazed at the room for a moment in silence, both imagining how the room might look when it would be done, and how it would look with their little bundle of joy playing in it.

"Are you excited, Mickey?" Minnie asked, glancing up to her husband, holding his hand. He looked down at her and saw the excited smile she wore.

"You bet I am," he replied. "I can't wait till we can hold our baby together." Mickey looked around the room fondly. "I can't wait till the baby arrives." Minnie smiled up fondly at her husband and leaned against him.

"Me neither."

"Are you excited?"

"I sure am. I can't wait to see our baby, to get to hold it, for us to hold it together." The young mouse sighed. "I can't wait." Mickey wrapped one arm around his wife, who nuzzled against him and wrapped one arm around him.

"If it's a girl, I bet she'll look just like you." Minnie lifted her head off his arm and looked up at him.

"What makes you think it'll be a girl?" He shrugged lightly.

"Just sayin'. I know she'll look like you. Then I'll have the two prettiest girls in the world."

"Oh, Mickey..." Minnie cooed, and leaned up to peck his cheek. After giving him a kiss, she nuzzled him. "If it's a boy, I know he'll be just as handsome as you."

"And you think it'll be a boy?" She gave a light shrug.

"I don't know what it'll be. I just know that if it's a boy, he'll look just as handsome and cute as you. Then I'll have the two cutest guys in the world." He smiled, and pulled her closer and felt her do the same to him. For a short moment, the two mice just stood there nuzzling one another. Then Minnie spoke up. "Tired, baby?" she asked, looking up at her companion.

"A little. We got a lot done today." He looked at her. "You tired?"

"Just a teeny bit."

"Why don't you go take a nice long soak in the tub, hm? Just relax and take it easy."

"Mm, that sounds nice." Minnie liked the idea of taking a nice, warm soak in the tub. But she liked the idea even better if Mickey would join her. "What're you gonna do while I'm in the tub?"

"I thought I'd tinker around in here a little."

"Oh, no you don't," she said a little sternly. "You're done for tonight. You've already got a lot done to the room today, so now it's time to quit for tonight." The ends of her lips crept up into a sweet, sly smile. "Besides, taking a soak in the tub is no fun if you're by yourself." Her cheeks turned a cute shade of pink. "I want you to take a soak with me..." He smiled.

"You know I can't turn down that offer." She giggled, and leaned up to nuzzle her nose to his.

"Hee hee. Why do you think I made it?" The two nuzzled noses, then Minnie grabbed his hand. "Now c'mon. Let's go take a nice, relaxing soak."

"Ya know... That sounds pretty good right now."

"Hee! It'll be fun, too!" Minnie led Mickey into their bedroom where they each got their pajamas. As they two walked into the bathroom, Minnie gave Mickey an innocent smile "I'll fill up the tub if you'll get the candles."

"Candles?" Mickey grinned.

"Uh-huh. Candles. It'll be so romantic," the girl mouse said with a sweet, dreamy smile. Mickey chuckled, though he had no qualms about candles. This certainly wasn't the first time they'd relaxed together in the bathtub with candles lighting up the room.

"You got it, kid," he said. He saw her eyes sparkle as she gave a cute, happy squeak, then she leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking over to the tub and started filling it up. While the tub filled up, Minnie helped Mickey light some candles. Before long, the bathtub had filled up and the mice were ready to get in. They turned off the lights and the several candles they had lit gave the room a soft, warm, relaxing, romantic glow.

The young mice undressed, stepped into the bathtub together, and snuggled together as they settled down into the water. Minnie sighed softly as she cuddled against her love, resting her head on his shoulder and one hand on his chest. The warm water felt good, and snuggling against Mickey felt even better. The little mousette looked up to her favorite mouse, her dark brown eyes shimmering in the reflection of the candlelight.

"I love you, Mickey." Mickey looked back at her, seeing her onyx skin glow amongst the soft glow of the candles, and seeing her eyes shinning and shimmering.

"I love you." They leaned close and shared a kiss, her rubbing his chest and him rubbing her back as they happily indulged in it. After a few seconds, they slowly pulled away, brown meeting brown. Mickey lifted his free hand to her face and delicately brushed his fingertips across her impossibly soft cheek. Then he softly cupped her cheek, feeling her soft, smooth, warm skin against his palm. She snuggled her cheek into his warm palm, giving a soft sigh, loving the warmth he offered. As he stroked his thumb over her soft, peach lips, she kissed it softly, smiling up at him.

He hugged her close to him and felt her happily accept, and nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head. She returned his loving gesture, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. He couldn't tell if it was her or the candles that smelled of jasmine, but he guessed it was her. He held her small body to his, feeling her softness and how wonderfully their bodies fit together. Of course, her once flat little tummy wasn't as flat anymore, but that was okay. To him, it just meant more of her to love. Mickey laid there watching his young wife lay comfortably against him. The sweet, content smile she wore, the way her side gently rose and fell in tune with her gentle breathing, and the way her fingers gently stroked his chest.

He admired how her onyx skin seemed to glow in the candlelight. If she got any cuter he would pop. Heck, every time he thought of the cutest thing in the world, an image of her would always appear in his mind. If the world were to end right then, there is no other place in the whole world either would rather be. Mickey began to hum softly; a tune he and his wife knew very well. Minnie's ears twitched and perked, and she lifted her head to smile warmly at him, her chocolate eyes shining with love and admiration.

"Will you sing to me, Mickey?" The request was as sweet and innocent as could be, and gazing into her eyes, Mickey couldn't say no. Not that he would ever deny such an innocent request.

"Sure, kiddo." Mickey cleared his throat and began to sing softly. Minnie laid her head upon his chest and listened to him, mesmerized, hypnotized by his enchanting voice. There was nothing in the world more sweeter to Minnie than his voice, his heartbeat and his breathing. She laid there cuddled up to him, listening with every bit of her focus to his wonderful singing. Every time his eyes would meet hers, she felt her entire body quiver and turn to mush. Before long, Minnie felt herself getting drowsier.

The combination of the calm and soothing setting in the bathroom, combined with the warm water, Mickey's warm, snugly body, and his soothing voice had all worked their magic, and Minnie was so relaxed. Her eyes got heavier and heavier, and she couldn't hold them open as they drifted shut. The young little mouse snuggled against her companion as she felt herself drifting off. When the song ended, Minnie nuzzled her cheek against his chest, sleepy and barely able to stay awake.

"Mmm... ...That was beautiful, Mickey..." she said softly as she nuzzled him, a sweet and sleepy smile on her peach lips. Mickey smiled and began to sing again. By the time he finished the song the second time, Minnie was sound asleep, still happily snuggled against him.

_Aww,_ Mickey thought, and softly kissed the top of her head. He gently sat up with her and scooped her up delicately in his arms, holding her bridal-style. He used his tail to pull the drain plug from the bottom of the bathtub and place it on the side of the tub. Then he got a towel and gently wrapped it around her little body, being careful not to hurt or disturb her. He dried her off with the utmost of care, then picked her up once more, her arms instinctively going lazily around his shoulders. He blew out all of the candles and carried his sleeping angel down the hall to their bedroom. He felt her shiver a bit in his arms and snuggle into him, wanting him to keep her warm, as her bare, little body was still just slightly wet from being in the tub and the cool air had brushed against it, causing her to shiver. He hugged her tighter to him, keeping her warm, and felt her snuggled against him, seeking his warmth and the solace of being with him. Minnie stirred a bit and sighed as she nuzzled her lover.

"...Mmm..."

"Go back to sleep, sweetie," Mickey whispered, and nuzzled her ears and kissed her, and she smiled and nuzzled him back.

"...I love you, Mickey..."

"Love you, too." In that instant, she had drifted back off to sleep again. Mickey carried Minnie into their bedroom, walked over to the bed, and used his tail to pull back the covers. Crawling onto the bed, he gently laid down, laying her next to him, keeping her against him, just as she had been in the tub mere moments ago. He pulled the covers up and over their bare forms as he settled in for the night. "Sweet dreams, my angel," Mickey whispered softly in Minnie's ear, giving it a feather-light kiss. Minnie smiled and sighed, and cuddled against him, indeed already having sweet dreams of him and of their future together. He reached over, turned off the lamp on the nightstand, and settled in for a nice, peaceful sleep.

Before long, sleep had taken him, and the two mice laid curled up together underneath the blankets, holding one another close as they slept into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Welcome to the 7th chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or critisicm. Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to Mickey and Minnie. Happy birthday, Mickey! Happy birthday, Minnie! And happy anniversary Mickey and Minnie! You guys rock! XD

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

THREE HEARTS, ONE LOVE

It was early the next morning, and Mickey was the first one awake. As his eyes blinked open, he saw the sunlight seeping between the blinds into the room. He started to yawn and as he finished, he felt something next to him. Glancing down, he saw the still sleeping form of his little angel.

_Aww_, he thought as he saw her. Minnie lay snuggled against him, using his chest as a pillow and having one arm draped over his stomach. She looked so peaceful, so happy, so content lying there with him. She looked like an angel; an angelic little girl mouse that was only guilty of one crime in her whole life: stealing his heart.

He watched her as she slept, hearing her soft, cute little squeaks as she exhaled, watching as her side gently rose and fell with her every breath. He laid there admiring every cute, beautiful detail. Her beautiful, cute, childlike face, the sweet smile on her lips, her soft, cute squeaks, her soft, delicate onyx skin. And the way she clung to him as she slept... even in her state of sleep she didn't want him to leave, she didn't want to be in a cold, empty bed. She wanted him there with her, she wanted his warmth, she wanted her favorite and only bed buddy.

Mickey moved his hand from her side and raised it up to her head to tenderly stroke one of her ears. She hummed softly and snuggled closer in response to his touch. Obviously she liked it. To this, he smiled and nuzzled her. She gave a soft hum and nuzzled him back, and for a moment, the two just laid there like that. But then Minnie began to stir. Sighing softly, the young, tiny, mouse girl shifted, and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the morning light, and stretched her arms, groaning in a cute way. Realizing what she was laying on, she looked up and met the warm eyes of her husband.

"G'morning, little angel," he said as he nuzzled her.

Minnie giggled and sighed softly, her cheeks turning a sweet pink. "Good morning, Mickey," she said, nuzzling him back. She found his tail under the covers with her own and wrapped hers around his. Then she leaned up and swept her lips over his, kissing him good morning. After a bit, she pulled away, her brown eyes meeting his as she began to stroke his chest. "How'd you sleep?"

He nuzzled her again, humming in her ear, making her quiver, blush and giggle. "I slept pretty good. How 'bout you?"

"I slept wonderfully," she said, returning his nuzzles, which ended with them nuzzling noses. "Thank you for singing me to sleep last night," she smiled sweetly. Then she giggled. "You really knocked me out."

"Aw, you're welcome. I'm glad ya slept good."

She nuzzled her nose to his affectionately. "I slept really good." She pulled back and met his eyes. "You have an amazing voice, you know that?"

"Aw, gee..." he said, blushing.

"You could be a singer."

"Ya really think so?"

"Of course!" she nodded. "And I would totally buy all your CDs." She chuckled. "And I would be at every concert."

"Hmm." He raised a hand to his chin. "Wouldja travel with me?"

She laughed. "Now that's a stupid question. Of course I would!"

He grinned, moving his hand cooly behind his head. "So wouldja like my autograph?"

"Duh!" she giggled. She leaned up closer to him, smiling slyly, her cheeks pinkening. "You could sign anywhere on me ya wanted..." She pecked his lips. "I'd be your number one fan, and I'd be your biggest fan girl!"

"Wouldja have dolls of me and clothes with me on 'em?"

Her muzzle turned deep pink. "Hee hee! I already do. So there'd be no difference."

"Wouldja be the girl that would be crazy in love with me?"

She giggled and leaned up to nuzzle her nose to his. "I already am."

"Heh. Sounds tempting, but I 'spose I'll just stay here." He pulled her close and purred in her ear. "I'll just stay here and love you and the baby."

"Aw, Mickey..." Minnie cooed, nuzzling him. "That's what I'm going to do, too."

"Ya know, ya could be a singer, too. You've got a beautiful voice," he told her.

Her cheeks turned pink. "Hm-hm, thanks," she chuckled softly. "That's really sweet of you to say, but I could never do that."

"Why not? Ya have the voice of an angel, an' ya look like one anyway." Besides her cheeks turning a little deeper pink, her heart was now fluttering.

"Aww, Mickey..."

"Ya could be Little Minnie the Angel. Or Little Angel Minnie."

"Hee, thanks," she smiled fondly. "But I'm content to just stay here with you and the baby, forever. That's what makes me happy." She nuzzled him affectionately, sighing softly. "I'll just stay right here and love you and the baby, too." She was happy and content just being his wife, and soon-to-be-mother.

* * *

Mickey and Minnie sat in the waiting room, waiting for Minnie's name to be called. Mickey sat with his right hand under his chin while his left hand rested on the arm rest, his fingers tapping nervously. Minnie sat next to him, trying to focus on the parenting book she had that had been laying on the small table next to the chairs. She glanced over at her husband and placed her right hand over his left, stopping his tapping.

"Mickey, will you relax? It's just a checkup. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry, Min... I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

She gave him a smile. "Well, calm down. This is only a checkup. We're out, we're in, no biggie. Besides, I feel just fine."

He turned to her. "Ya do?"

She nodded, smiling. "Mm-hm! I feel totally fine."

He smiled, and leaned close to kiss her forehead. "Well, that puts my mind at ease." When he pulled away, they shared a smile.

""I'm sure everything will be just fine. Don't worry, baby." She nuzzled her nose to his. "Hey... Tell ya what... Why don't you go get something from the snack machine?"

"All right." He stood up, glancing back down to her. "Want something?"

She thought for a second. "Um... I'll think I'll get one of those nutrition bars." She started to get up but he stopped her.

"You just sit here and relax. I'll get the snacks. What kind do ya want?"

"Mm, strawberry, please."

"Got it." He nodded and gave her a smile and she returned it, watching him head over to the machine in the room. Mickey put his dollar bill into the machine and waited.

BZZZ

The machine spit back out his money. He pushed it back in.

BZZZ

He groaned. He pulled out the bill, straightened it out and inserted it again.

BZZZ

Now he was getting cheesed off. He pulled out the bill and looked at it. It appeared to be comepletely straight, no wrinkles or tears. Then he spotted the main end on the edge toward him. The corner was folded over. Oh, sure. That would keep the machine from taking it. Right. He could see that.

Sarcasm.

He fixed the corner and inserted it once again, and that time it took it. He made his selection and got it from the bottom of the machine when it landed. Then he put in the dollar for Minnie's candy. It took it the first time, luckily. He got her strawberry bar and headed back over to where she sat.

"Here ya are," he said, offering her her candy as he sat down.

"Thanks," she smiled, kissing his cheek and taking the offered candy. "Was it hard to get?" She opened the wrapper and took a bite of her nutrition bar.

"Yours wasn't." He opened the wrapper and took a bite of his candy bar. "Mine, not so much."

She giggled. "I saw you. I noticed you were having some trouble. I was getting ready to go over and help when you got your candy."

"I woulda been back sooner but the machine wanted to give me a runaround." Both chuckled. As they ate, Mickey couldn't help but glance at his young wife, watching how daintily she ate. The smaller mouse glanced up, noticing his eyes on her, and blushed. "You're cute and fun to watch, ya know that?" he said, grinning. Her blush deepened.

"So are you," she pointed out timidly, shyly. He leaned close and nuzzled her right ear, making her quiver. And when he kissed it, her heart and stomach flipped and her mind spazzed out.

"You're just fun to watch." She couldn't help it as a moan escaped her lips from him nuzzling her ear. She was glad they were the only two people in the room. What a place to make out. He was making her lose her train of thought, and her nutrition bar was losing its appeal. He planted a kiss on her ear and pulled back to see her shy, innocent smile and her flushed muzzle.

"You do know this is a doctor's office, right?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

"So you don't care that this is a doctor's office?"

He shrugged again. "Not really. 'Sides, we're the only one's here."

She smiled a sly little smile. "Okay, just checking. I don't care if you don't." She leaned up and pecked his cheek, smiling up at him. He slipped an arm around her and she happily snuggled into him as they finished their snack. Even in a boring place like a doctor's office, they could find a way to lift the mood and make things not boring. Minnie was a little nervous about her checkup, but she had faith that everything would be okay. After they finished their bars, it wasn't long before a door opened and a nurse stepped out.

"Misses Mouse."

Minnie glanced to Mickey, expectantly. She wasn't going back there without him there with her. No way, not without her husband, her support, her life. She grabbed his hand and held it snugly in hers. They exchanged smiles - his of comfort, saying that everything would be okay. Just his smile was enough to send relief through her small frame. They stood up together and stepped through the door and followed the nurse down a hallway. The nurse led the mouse couple to a room and the mice walked in. As the nurse left, Mickey placed his hands on Minnie's sides and gently lifted her up onto the bed. As he let go, her hand found his again, holding onto it. He began to rub the top of her hand with his free one, and they shared a smile.

"...I hate doctor's offices..." Minnie said, looking around.

"Aw, don't worry, kiddo. We'll be outta here in no time. And..." He reached over to the nearby desk and picked up a lollipop. "I'll give ya a sucker if you're good."

Minnie laughed. "Oh, all right. I'll be a good girl," she said cutely. "But I don't want a sucker."

"No?" He placed the sucker back into a cup. "Then what do ya want?"

"A kiss," she smiled slyly and cutely. "I want a kiss. That's a lot better than some ol' lollipop."

"Heh! Ya got it. If you're good, I'll give ya a kiss!"

"Yay!" she said happily, then giggled. She cocked a brow, tilting her head. "Wait... Just one kiss? That's it? I want something else, too."

"Alright, I'll throw something else in as a bonus. What wouldja like?"

"I can choose anything?"

"Yep, anything. Just name it."

"Anything, huh? Hmm..." She thought for a second before grinning. "Can I get a nice, relaxing massage?"

"Sure ya can! Where do you want it?"

Minnie blushed. "A-anywhere... Um... A-all over, actually... I-I'd like a f-full-body massage."

"All right, one kiss and a nice, relaxing massage once we get outta here."

"Ooh, now I really wanna get outta here," she grinned. "Uh, one question. Just how relaxing will the full-body massage be anyway?" she asked curiously and a little slyly.

"Well... That depends on how relaxing ya want it," he inquired, leaning cooly on his hand and arm against the bed. Minnie quivered at the thought as her cheeks pinkened with his reply. Just then, the door opened and the doctor walked in, totally killing the mood, much to the mice' displeasure.

* * *

"Okay, Misses Mouse," the doctor said, checking the chart, "everything is fine." Minnie and Mickey looked at one another with smiles and breaths of relief, gripping one another's hand. "The baby is developing normally and both it and you are healthy. Now I'm going to advise you to not do anything strenuous, rest if you feel tired, and remember to eat healthy." Minnie nodded. "And if you start feeling dizzy or anything, tell Mickey."

"There isn't anything I don't tell Mickey," Minnie said honestly with a smile. She turned to the said mouse and squeezed his hand.

"Okay. Well, we're done here. You can go home. And remember what I said."

"Got it," Minnie said, hopping off the bed with a squeak. She and Mickey thanked the doctor and walked out. It felt great to leave the confinements of the doctor's office and get back outside. "Now remember our little deal," she said deviously, turning to her companion as she squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, toots. I still remember our agreement. But I'll wait till we get home."

"Phooey..." she pouted cutely, then chuckled. "Now I really wanna head home."

"Really?" Mickey raised a hand to his chin as he stopped walking, prompting her to do so as well. "I was thinkin' 'bout takin' ya out for some pizza."

"Well..." She turned her body left and right. "I really want that kiss and massage, but... I'll try to be patient."

"Ya got it." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her against him, and pressed his lips to hers. Minnie's brain jolted to a stop as her tiny body melted right there in his arms. She numbly moved her arms around his neck, helping to support herself as his kiss left her mind in a state of mush. A moan escaped her throat as he kissed her, one of her legs raising behind her as she stood on one foot. The tip of her tail curled into a heart behind her as it erected from the pleasurable shivers going through her. After several seconds, Mickey pulled back, leaving the tinier young mouse with a goofy smile and love-struck expression on her face.

"Wow..." she said breathlessly, "Whatta kiss..." Her lips still tingled from it.

"Glad ya enjoyed it," he grinned.

"It was heavenly... I loved it!" She giggled, her brain beginning to function fully again.

He kissed her forehead. "Come on. Time to get ya that pizza." As they started walking again, Minnie looped her arm around his and leaned her head against his arm. After they got to their car and started toward the pizza parlor, Minnie snuggled against Mickey in the seat.

The young mouse couple got some pizza and headed for the park where they had a little pizza picnic underneath their favorite tree. As the two relaxed, snuggled together after having finished their pizza, they watched the clouds float by, calling out the shapes they could make out in them. After a little while, the two headed home.

Mickey, Oswald, Donald and Goofy worked on the room while Minnie, Ortensia and Daisy talked about baby related things and played with Daisy's daughters. Later that night, the others had left, leaving Mickey and Minnie alone.

"Aren't Daisy's daughters just adorable?" Minnie squeaked excitedly.

"They sure are," Mickey replied. "But I have to wonder if they'll have Donald's temper or Daisy's." He laughed.

Minnie giggled. "Neither one is really good. Guess we'll have to wait and see."

Mickey walked into the bathroom and Minnie followed close behind and watched him as he started getting a few things ready, though she wasn't sure if it was for her shower or his. Before long, he held out his hand to her. "Come on. Hop in."

"You can shower first if you want to," she told him.

He shook his head, giving her a warm smile. "I was gonna help you. Now that yer further along, I'd like to start bathing ya. Besides..." He winked at her. "...I still owe you that full-body massage, remember?"

Her cheeks pinkened and her tiny body quivered. "Oh, o-okay..." she cooed. She stepped close to him, taking his hand and kissing his cheek. "Thank you. That's so sweet of you."

"You're welcome, kiddo. Now how 'bout some help with your clothes?"

Minnie nodded shyly. "T-thank you..." She stood as he proceeded to undress her. Once she was undressed, he took her hand.

"Now hop in. And prepare to be relaxed." She didn't disobey his orders and stepped over into the tub. He undressed himself and stepped over into the tub with her. He turned the water on to the showerhead and stepped behind his wife. "Go ahead and wash your hair. I'll take care of the rest of ya..." She quivered at the wonderful thought and proceeded to wash her hair. When she felt his arms slip around her waist, she smiled as she quivered and happily stood in his arms, letting him hold her. Once she was done washing her hair she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing the front of her body against his.

"You're wonderful..." she murmured.

He blushed a little. "So are you." Now it was her turn to blush. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, and pulling away after a few seconds. As she gazed up into his eyes, she couldn't help but get lost in them. And she started thinking about how they used to be just a couple of farm kids, growing up together, playing together, and being in love. Now they were just a couple of kids about to have a kid themselves. And she wouldn't trade it for anything.

"I love you. So much." She leaned up and touched her nose to his.

"Love you." She pulled away after a bit and smiled at him. Then he started rubbing her back. "How 'bout that massage?"

"Yes, please," she smiled sweetly and cutely. "Thank you." She turned around and he started massaging her back, rubbing her shoulder blades, between them, the center of her back, her lower back and her sides, all making her heat up, tingle and relaxing her. "Mmm... That feels good..." she hummed in blissful enjoyment. That, actually, was an understatement. His massage felt _reeaally_ good. After a while, she felt his arms slip around her front.

"So will this..." she heard him whisper against the back of her neck, making her quiver and melt. She felt his index finger insert into her navel and tickle it, making her giggle and wriggle a little.

"H-hey! That t-tickles! Hee hee hee!"

Then he started rubbing her belly, making her sigh and lean back against him. She turned her head and angled it so that she could look up at him. She couldn't get enough of seeing his face, of seeing his smile, of seeing those deep, brown, warm eyes of his. Her own cocoa brown eyes shimmered as she gazed up at him, loving the feel of his warm body pressed against hers, his arms around her and his hands stroking her belly. After a moment, she turned around, her arms snaking around his waist.

"Mmm... That felt wonderful, Mickey... You give the best massages," she smiled warmly and sweetly.

"Thanks, doll, but I ain't done yet," he said, a bit of a sly grin on his lips.

Her eyes twinkled as she smiled. "Don't let me stop you." They shared a smooch, then he resumed giving her a massage. After that, he washed her. He took the soap and cloth and soaped them up, then proceeded to wash her, her smiling all the while. After the two finished their shower together, they changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth and walked back down into the living room. Neither of the mice were sleepy yet.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Mickey asked as the two sat on the love seat.

"Sure!" Minnie answered, snuggling against her husband.

Mickey picked up the remote and turned on the T.V.. After a while, he found a movie about a young woman that was pregnant, which reminded him of his own young wife.

Minnie watched it, knowing she hadn't seen it before. "Hm. This looks interesting."

Mickey laid down the remote and the two started watching the movie together. However, after a while, Minnie started to dislike the movie. In it, the husband left this wife, which made Minnie want to turn the movie off right there. Then the woman decided to get an abortion.

"Turn it off," Minnie said.

Mickey turned off the T.V., noting his young wife's discomfort. "Ya okay?"

"I hate movies like that... They're just stupid..." She wasn't looking at him, her eyes looking down as she thought about what had happened in the movie. She'd seen it before in movies; couples breaking up, and she always hated it. She looked up at Mickey, partly wanting to confirm to herself that she really did have such a sweet, gentle, loving husband. She knew that what they had was special, real, true, eternal. She knew with every fiber of her being that Mickey was the only guy for her, and that she wanted to be with him forever.

"Yeah, they are. Sorry that one wasn't good..." He looked at her and pulled her close. "Don'tcha worry, none, kid, that'll never be us. Wild horses couldn't drag me away from ya."

Minnie smiled, her heart fluttering and swelling with joy and relief. She leaned against him, nuzzling him with a content sigh. She needed to hear him say that. "Oh, Mickey... Thank you. I needed to hear you say that." She nuzzled him affectionately. "Nothing could ever tear me away from you. Never." Then she rubbed her hand over her stomach, thinking of their baby. Her mind thought back to the movie, when the woman wanted to get an abortion. Minnie couldn't stand the thought of it. Why would anyone want to kill a baby? Her stomach twisted into knots at the horrid thought. "How could anyone ever do that to a baby?"

Mickey sighed. "I don't know... But our baby will be born and we're gonna raise it," he said determindly.

Minnie looked up to him, smiling, relieved, happy. "Yeah. Together."

That would never happen to their baby. Never. She wanted to have this baby, his baby, their baby. It was a miracle, a blessing, a gift from above. Inside her tummy was a little life that she and Mickey created together. She was going to have their baby. She smiled as she gentle rubbed her stomach. Minnie leaned up and kissed Mickey's cheek, nuzzling his cheek with her nose. He turned his head and met her lips, and she moaned and shivered in delight from it. When they pulled away, she smiled shyly and cutely, her cheeks pink. She couldn't resist and leaned close, pecking his lips again. And again, and again. He chuckled and she knew he was on to her.

"What can I say, you're fun to kiss," she giggled innocently.

He chuckled. "Will one kiss do ya?"

She hummed cutely. "Hmm, maayybe..."

He chuckled and leaned close, kissing her cheek, making her giggle, then her nose, making her giggle again, and then finally her lips, making her moan. After a few seconds, he pulled away, meeting her loving brown eyes and sweet smile.

Minnie decided that that one kiss - be as wonderful and out of this world as it was - just wasn't enough. She had to have some fun, too. She was already snuggled against him. So it was easy to lean up and begin planting soft, loving kisses along his neck.

"What're ya doin'?" he asked, her lips tickling his neck a little. Though he had no qualms about her actions.

She giggled innocentely. "Kissing you."

"I thought ya said that one kiss would do ya," he said, quirking a brow.

She giggled. "I did. And it did do me. But just for a few seconds. You're so much fun to kiss, and I just love kissing you. I need to have a little fun, too, ya know."

Mickey chuckled, feeling her soft lips and hot breath upon his skin again. She sure was cute.

* * *

It wasn't long before Mickey and Minnie were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, both waiting anxiously and nervously. They sat together, gripping each other's hand tightly. Minnie had just entered her eleventh week of pregnacy. Her belly was starting to show a little more now, indicating she was, infact, pregnant. Her morning sickness was still present, but it wasn't as bad anymore. And Mickey was always there to make her feel better in the morning, and during the rest of the day in general. The wait in the waiting room was agonizing.

"You worried?"

Mickey glanced at his wife at her sweet, concerned voice. "A little... Aren't you?"

Minnie nodded. "A little. But I have faith that everything's gonna be alright." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Do ya really think the baby'll be okay?" he wondered.

"Don't worry, Mickey. Everything's gonna be fine," Minnie reassured her husband.

"And you?"

"Fine as ever. I feel spunky and perky as ever! Well... Okay, maybe not _as_ energetic right now, but I still feel fine." She smiled assuringly, hoping to ease her companion's concern. "It's okay, Mickey. I'm nervous, too. But no matter what happens, we're together, and we'll face whatever happens together," she told him with a confidant smile. She leaned up and kissed his cheek then nuzzled her head against his arm.

Mickey smiled, and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "You're really somethin', ya know that?"

Minnie smiled as she nuzzled him, then looked up at him and pecked his lips. "Love you."

"Love you." They shared a smile and continued to wait. Finally, the nurse walked into the room.

"Mister and Misses Mouse, we're ready for you."

Minnie and Mickey looked at one another, took a deep breath, exhaled and stood up.

"Ya ready?" he asked her.

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah," he nodded with a smile. They followed the nurse down the hallways to a room marked Ultrasound. The mice stepped inside and the nurse handed Minnie a hospital gown. Minnie walked over to the bathroom and Mickey follwed her to the door. He stood at the door and Minnie poked her head out.

"You can come in with me," she whispered with a cute smile, and grabbed his hand, pulling him in. He grinned and allowed her to pull him into the room, unnoticed by the nurse. Minnie started to get undressed, leaving only her underwear on, and put on the gown, then turned around. Mickey tied the back of it for her. "I hate these gowns..." Minnie muttered.

Mickey, however, chuckled. "Heh. One neat thing about these gowns is your little butt sticks out of 'em."

Minnie turned her head around to look at him, smiling slyly as she swished her tail at him playfully. "Yeah, you'd love that fact, wouldn't you?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a guy."

Minnie shook her head. "Men. Ya show 'em a little tail and they go nuts..."

"Hey, I only go nuts when I see your tail," he said.

She turned around after he finished tying the back and smiled, her cheeks a light pink, and poked his nose. "Yeah, well, you better keep it that way, mister."

"Heh! Don't worry, toots. You know yer my gal," Mickey said, his warm smile making her heart flutter.

"Oh, Mickey..." She chuckled. "And you're my guy." She leaned up and pecked his cheek then both shared a brief smile before walking out of the bathroom into the room, holding hands. The young couple walked over to a table and Minnie climbed up on it, readjusting her hand that held her husband's but not letting it go.

She laid back on the table and pulled her gown up to her ribs. The nurse got the tube of jelly and squirted some onto Minnie's stomach. She got the device and pressed it to Minnie's stomach, making the little mouse shiver and jump slightly from the cold end of the device against her skin.

The tiny, young mouse gripped her husband's hand, taking a deep breath, anxiously waiting to see their baby. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, both smiling. Both were nervous, but they wanted to know. They watched the moniter closely, watching the gray and black screen change. Finally...

"There it is," the nurse informed, and pointed to it.

The mice looked closely and saw their baby on the screen. They gasped softly in unison, seeing the tiny miracle they created together out of an act of love. A miracle that was created out of love and would be born out of love. Minnie's eyes began to tear up as tears of joy began to flow freely.

Minnie looked up at him. "Oh, look, Mickey... Our baby..." She saw his eyes glistening as he looked down at her, then back to the screen.

"Gosh..."

They watched the screen, seeng their little miracle within her womb. Then something wonderful happened. The ultrasound detected the heart beat. Mickey and Minnie gasped and felt their hearts swell with love and joy when they heard the soft, wonderful sound of their baby's beating heart.

"Oh, Mickey... Listen..." Minnie said, glancing up at him.

"I hear it... It's so little..." Mickey said.

He leaned down to his wife and nuzzled her, kissing her forehead, and she happily returned his gesture, both crying tears of joy.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you," he replied. They shared a warm smile, then a kiss, and glanced back to the screen, watching their baby and listening to it's tiny heart beat. "Look at it, it's so tiny."

"Our little baby..." Minnie sniffed and laughed happily, Mickey joining in, pressing his forhead to hers.

"Our baby," they said in unison, looking at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Happy Easter, everyone! Squad here; I'm back! XD And welcome to the 8th chapter of this story, everyone. Now I know it's been a long time since my last update - much longer than I would've liked - but between having the flu, my internet being out, computer problems and my work schedule, I haven't been able to work on this story as much as I would've liked. But, here is a little Easter gift for you all. ;) Now, don't worry; I WILL finish this story. I shall never abandon this fic or you, my loyal fans. You have have my word both as an author and as Squad. ;) I've got lots of fics I want to do and I'm totally psyched to be able to work on 'em! XD Anyway, I'm really sorry for the looong wait, but I assure you, I won't, repeat, WON'T abandon this fic or any of you. You can count on it. ;D So here's the long awaited 8th chapter of this tale. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

THREE HEARTS, ONE LOVE

Minnie was now in her 12th week of pregnancy. During one of her recent check-ups, an ultrasound had been done and the mice had saw their baby for the first time. Though the mice were overjoyed, they still had yet to learn of its gender. But one thing was clear, both were very excited.

Minnie awoke that morning, her eyes fluttering open to greet the morning sunshine that seeped between the closed blinds. She instantly saw that her husband wasn't in bed with her. Probably why she woke up in the first place. Sitting up, she stretched her little arms and back, making a soft squeak as she did. After she finished, she glanced down at the digital clock at the time. Then she glanced back to her companion's side of the bed, then around the room. Either he'd gotten up to make her breakfest or clean, or worst-case scenerio, been called in by Chief O' Hara on a case, in which case, she'd kill both of them. Okay, she'd kill the chief and break either one or both of her husband's legs.

Her first thought was confirmed when she caught a whiff of a familiar, delightful aroma.

"Mmm..." Minnie hummed, recognizing the scent. She'd know that smell anywhere. It was Mickey's special, super delicious pancakes. She started to get out of bed, but stopped when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The bedroom door slowly opened and a familiar figure poked his head around the door.

"G'morning, my little angel," Mickey said. Minnie blushed and her heart melted upon hearing her dearest companion call her one of his many pet names for her.

"Good morning, sweetie," Minnie greeted, smiling instantly upon seeing her lover.

He walked in, carrying a tray with pancakes, orange juice and syrup on it. He walked over to the bed and placed the tray down. Minnie leaned up and pecked his lips sweetly, giving him a sweet, innocent smile. She scooted over, allowing him to sit down next to her, which he did. He kissed her forehead and she giggled and kissed his cheek. Then he gently rubbed a hand across her stomach.

"G'mornin' to you too, littlin'," he said warmly.

Minnie smiled up at her husband with admiration and fondness. She already knew he was the most wonderful husband in the world, and she knew he'd make just as wonderful a father. "Oh, Mickey..." she purred, nuzzling against him and placing a hand atop his, looking down at her still growing belly. "Good morning, our little angel." The two young lover's shared a smile as they held hands on her stomach.

"How'd ya sleep?" he asked her, slipping an arm around her waist.

She snuggled against him, sighing softly as she nuzzled him. "I slept really good." She looked up at him. "How about you?"

"I slept good too," he told her.

Minnie smiled, and leaned up to kiss him good morning, raising a hand to stroke his cheek. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, smiling at one another.

"You know, you didn't have to make me breakfast," she pointed out with a gentle smile.

"I wanted to," he said simply.

"Oh, Mickey... That's so sweet of you and I really appreciate it, but I could have fixed breakfast. You didn't have to go through all the trouble."

"And let ya go through all the trouble in yer condition? Nothin' doin'."

She grinned. "You're hard-headed and stuborn, ya know that?"

He shrugged. "It's a gift." Minnie laughed. Then he pulled her into his arms, smiling warmly down at her. "I promised ya I'd take care of ya, look out for ya and protect ya. When we got married, I made ya that promise..." He blushed. "Okay, I made ya that promise _way_ before we ever got married, but I still made it. And I'm gonna keep it."

"Aw, Mickey..." she cooed, her eyes glistening with tears of happiness. If his tender words wasn't making her heart flutter enough already, when he nuzzled her ears, it made her quiver all over, as her ears were sensitive. "Ooh..." she moaned.

"I love ya, Min, and I won't let anythin' happen to ya. I'll always be here for ya." He kissed one of her ears, sending pleasurable shivers through her and making her hum softly in pleasure.

"Oh, Mickey..." she cooed, looking up at him with loving brown eyes. "I love you, too. So, so much." She nuzzled her nose to his, then she pecked his lips. "You're wonderful." She pulled back and they smiled at one another. They held hands as they said a prayer, then started to eat together.

"So how ya feelin' this morning?" he asked her.

"I feel good," she replied, smiling sweetly up at him. "And you?"

"As long as ya feel good, I feel good too." He nuzzled her, and the tiny, young mouse blushed and quivered pleasurably.

"Aw, Mickey..." She leaned against him, nuzzling him. "I feel good as long as you feel good too."

As the two mice ate, they glanced over at one of the nightstands beside their bed together, seeing the picture of their baby during the ultrasound. They smiled, and looked at one another with fond smiles as they nuzzled together.

* * *

Time continued to pass and Minnie became further along. As usaul, Mickey continued to help her out with just the slightest thing. It touched her deeply and warmed her heart that he was acting the way he was. Actually, it really wasn't any different from when she wasn't pregnant.

It was becoming more and more difficult to keep the secret of Minnie's pregnancy a secret from other people as she became further along. Since the weather was warm, Minnie would usaully wear tank tops and tube tops and shorts, skirts or jeans. However, with her ever-growing belly, Minnie couldn't wear them. She settled on baggy clothing and longer dresses to help hide her stomach.

Once the ultrasound was done, a picture of their baby had been taken, which the mice had made multiple copies of. Two adorned the nightstands beside their bed, and one was now in Mickey's wallet while another in Minnie's purse. Oswald, Ortensia, Donald, Daisy and Goofy were all very happy for the young couple, and insisted on going out to celebrate. Of course, after going out to dinner with their friends, Mickey and Minnie dedicated a quite, romantic evening at home so they could celebrate the joyous ocassion alone together.

By now, the idea of what to name the baby came into play. However, until the mouse couple knew what the baby would be, they knew they couldn't make a definitive decision. Minnie had half joked, half been serious about naming the baby Mickey Junior if it were a boy. She had always been deeply fond of Mickey's name, and thought Mickey Junior would be a great name to carry on his father's legacy. They agreed that they would think of the perfect name once they knew their baby's gender.

* * *

Minnie hummed to herself as she got out the ingrediants for the cookies she was going to bake. She wanted to bake Mickey some special, super yummy chocolate chip cookies, and she wanted to try and surprise him with them. It took her forever to convince him to go out and tinker with something in the garage or watch TV. He insisted that he stay there in case she needed him, and the only way he agreed to go out was that she did holler if she needed him and that he would keep checking up on her. It was hard to be annoyed by his flattering attention to her, not that she wanted to be anyway. She couldn't deny that she was flattered with the attention and protectivness; she just didn't want him to run himself to death and she didn't want to be a burden to him.

She'd got some of the ingrediants ready, all except for the flour. Walking over to one of the cabinets, she stood on her tiptoes to reach the cabinet. She continued to hum happily as she opened the door and reached up to get the sack of flour. Suddenly, Mickey ran up beside her and grabbed the flour.

"What the heck ya doin?" he asked with a tone of shock and concern. She noted the worry in his voice.

"I was gonna bake some cookies," she said innocently.

He got the flour and placed it on the counter. "Ya shouldn't be tryin' t' reach things up high in yer condition."

"I'm perfectly fine, Mickey," she told him, placing a hand on her hip. "How could I get hurt getting some flour?"

"It could fall and hit ya, o-or somethin' else could fall and hit ya, or ya could pull somethin' tryin' t' reach up high, or-"

Minnie kissed him, shutting him up. She kept her lips locked with his for a few seconds, just enough time to temporarily shut the poor boy's brain down. Then she pulled away, and giggled at his goofy expression.

"I'm fine, sweetie. See? Nothin' to worry about."

Mickey's brain rebooted and he got his senses back. "Why are ya makin' cookies anyway?"

She smiled sweetly, blushing. "I was baking them for you." Then she grinned. "It _was_ gonna be a surprise."

Mickey blushed. "Aw, gosh... I'm sorry, Min. I-"

She took his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, it's okay. I forgive ya, though there's nothing to forgive." She leaned up and pecked his cheek, and they shared a smile.

"Um... Do ya need some help... ya know... with the cookies?" he asked bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, you go on and tinker in the garage, go work on the baby's room or sit and watch some TV. I've got these. Maybe I can still surprise you a little." She giggled.

"Are ya sure?"

She gave him a grin.

"Okay. I'm goin'." He pulled away from her and made it to the doorway before turning back. "An-"

"Don't worry, I promise to holler if I need anything," she assured with a smile. "Now go on and relax. Have fun!"

He closed his mouth and smiled. "Alright. But I'll be listenin'. If I hear anythin' outta the ordinary I'm comin' back."

Minnie rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay. You win."

He dissapeared into the living room and she heard the door to the garage open, but not close. She grinned to herself, rolling her eyes as she turned back to the counter to resume making the treats for her lover. She had to admit, it was quite comical how he was acting, but it was also very sweet, and she was deeply touched. What girl didn't want to be lavished with attention from the guy of her dreams? Minnie certainly wasn't one to complain. But she thought of them as equals. They were two sides of a coin; he was the peanut butter and she was the jelly, he was the bacon and she was the eggs, he was the sun and she was the moon, they were each half of a heart, together making a whole.

Two hearts, one love.

* * *

By now, Minnie had just entered her 14th week of pregnancy. The doctor had said that Minnie and the baby were healthy and developing just fine, which was a huge relief for the mice, especially Mickey. He made sure to do everything he could to help out his young wife, be it washing clothes, doing the dishes, or cleaning the house, he was there. Minnie couldn't deny that she loved the attention, though it didn't differ from when she wasn't pregnant. And she awlays insisted on helping him with the baby's room. It was their baby, one they had created together out of an act of love. And she wanted them to work on the room together, a conjoined effort. Although the two met in the middle about this. Minnie could help, so long as she informed Mickey of just the slightest change in how she felt. They agreed with a handshake, then a kiss.

Midway through the 14th week, Minnie and Mickey were in the kitchen washing dishes one morning. They'd just finished breakfast and was washing the dishes. Minnie grinned playfully and gently nudged Mickey with her hip as they stood side by side at the sink. Mickey grinned and returned the action, making Minnie giggle. Then she held up her right hand, which had bubbles on it, and blew them at her husband. She giggled as the bubbles popped on his nose.

"Oh, yeah? Well, two can play at that game..." Mickey said, and held up a finger, dabbing some soap suds onto her little black nose. Both began to laugh. As they finished with the dishes, and started drying their hands, Minnie froze. Mickey turned to see her dark brown eyes wide and her unmoving. Her face was one of shock, and this sent Mickey into a panic. "W-What's wrong, Min?"

Minnie looked up at Mickey, her eyes returning to their normal size and a smile beginning to spread across her face. "I... I think I just felt the baby kick..."

Now it was Mickey's time to freeze. Minnie grabbed his hand and held it on her stomach. "Feel." They stood in complete silence for a few seconds, neither moving. "Can you feel it?"

Sure enough, Mickey could feel a little movment inside her belly. He looked up to her eyes. "Yeah... I _can_ feel it..."

Minnie's eyes were beginning to glisten with tears of happiness. "Our baby... Our baby!" she exclaimed as both mice laughed with joy, them wrapping their arms around one another in a tight hug. They shared a kiss, then pulled apart as he placed his hand on her stomach again.

From Mickey's perspective, it felt like tiny, soft thuds inside her womb. For Minnie, she could feel it more than her husband could.

"It kinda feels like popcorn..." Minnie giggled gleefully.

"Maybe we should name 'em Popcorn," Mickey suggested with a playful grin. Minnie smirked, but laughed as well. She could feel their baby moving inside her womb. It was faint, but just enough for her to notice. She held his hand on her stomach, and for what seemed like hours the two stood feeling their baby move together. Another tiny thud caused Minnie to gasp softly, her smile and eyes widening. Mickey moved closer and nuzzled her. "I love ya, ya know that?"

Minnie happily returned his affection. "Mm... Not as much as I love you." They shared another kiss and continued to feel their baby. After several minutes, the movement died down. "Guess he or she got tired," Minnie said with a little giggle. Then she realized that their friends would want to know about this. "I bet everyone would wanna know about this."

"Already on it." Mickey made his way over to the phone on the wall and started to call his brother.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Oswald!"

"Hey, Mick! What's kickin'?"

Mickey chuckled. "The baby."

"Huh? Wait... Did you just say...? Did you guys really...?" Mickey could hear the shock in his older brother's voice.

"Yep! We felt it move!" Mickey cried, hardly able to contain his excitment.

"Congrats, Bro! That's great!"

"Thanks. Couldja put Ortensia on? Minnie's wantin' to tell her."

"Sure thing! Hold on."

Mickey passed the phone to Minnie who waited for Ortensia.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ortensia!"

"Hi, Minnie! What's up?"

"Oh, Ortensia, you're never gonna guess what just happened!" Minnie squealed

"What?" Minnie now had the cat's full attention.

"Mickey and I felt the baby kick!" Minnie squeaked excitedly, bouncing a little as she stood.

Silence.

Minnie quirked a brow as she pulled the phone away from her ear, looked at it, then held it back up. "Hello? Ortensia? Oswald?"

"Did she pass out?" Mickey asked.

Minnie raised her shoulders. "I don't know. I can't hear a th-"

The living room door burst open, drawing the mice' attention to the living room. As they moved around the doorway, there stood Oswald and Ortensia, the latter looking excited and ready to scream, while the former looked like he'd just run a marathon.

Poor Oswald stood hunched over at the door, panting heavily. "Don't... tell me... this girl... can't run when she wants to..." he panted, pointing at Ortensia.

"You said you felt the baby?" the little cat asked as she darted over to the girl mouse.

Minnie nodded, still confused as to how exactly that the cat and rabbit made it all the way from their house to her and Mickey's in just several seconds. Shrugging it off, Minnie began to smile, her mind going back to the subject of the baby. "We sure did. We felt it kick and move a little!"

"Oh, no..." Oswald muttered, unbeknowst that Mickey also said it.

The two girls suddenly screamed with excitment as they hugged, jumping up and down, making Mickey and Oswald hold their ears. The screaming quickly turned into fits of giggles and laughs as the girls started talking about what the two mice felt earlier. Oswald stepped over to his brother and hugged him.

"Congrats, Bro!"

"Thanks!"

"This is so exciting!" Ortensia said. "We gotta tell everybody about this!"

"Yeah, but when ya tell Donald and Daisy, " Oswald started with a grin, "make sure ya don't tell them about the baby until they arrive. Daisy'll probably pull Donald's feathers out dragging him over here."

"Oh, ha ha," Ortensia smirked. "I didn't drag you over here."

Oswald laughed. "No. Ya just made my arm, like, three inches longer than the other."

Ortensia smirked and blew a raspberry at him, making him, Minnie and Mickey all laugh.

* * *

During Minnie's next check-up at the beginning of her 15th week, the mice learned that the reason Minnie felt her baby so early was because of how small Minnie was. Her slender, tiny frame meant she could feel the baby as early as she could. However, she and the baby were developing normally.

Soon, Minnie entered her 16th week of pregnancy. Now four months pregnant, Minnie and Mickey had felt their little one kick and move about several times now, and each time filled their hearts with joy and excitment.

The baby's room was still a work in progress, but it was progressing. With their friends helping out, it had made a lot of progress. However, they still didn't know what color to paint it, as they didn't know what their baby would be.

By now, Minnie and Mickey had suspicions that other people were beginning to figure out Minnie was pregnant. She tried to avoid going out to shops too much to avoid being seen. She still stayed outside some, as it was summer, and she didn't want to spent it cooped up inside. Minnie still done her gardening, but she and Mickey had made some deals. If she started getting too hot outside, she'd take a break. If it started to rain, she'd go inside. And she could done a little outside so long as she didn't strain herself.

* * *

Minnie quickly advanced into her 17th week of pregnancy, and now the two were back in the hospital. They sat in the waiting room, Minnie kicking her legs back and forth.

"I'm bored," she sighed dully. "I hate hospitals."

"So do I," Mickey agreed. "And I'm just as bored as you."

Minnie looked up at him inquisitively. "So whaddaya think the baby will be?"

"I dunno... Whatddaya _you_ think it'll be?"

Minnie shook her head. "Dunno... But..." She smiled and leaned against her lover. "It doesn't matter to me. As long as it's healthy and happy, I'm okay with whatever it is."

Mickey smiled, and moved and arm around her, feeling her lean into him. "Me too. Ya nervous?"

"A little..."

"Aw, don't worry, kid. I'm right here with ya." He kissed her ear, and she smiled as she nuzzled him affectionately.

"And knowing that makes me feel a whole lot better."

Just then, the doctor came into the room. "Mister and Misses Mouse?"

The mice looked up, looked at one another, then stood and held hands as they walked out of the room and down the hall. When they arrived in the room, the doctor handed Minnie a hospital gown to put on. Minnie walked into the bathroom while Mickey waited outside the door. However, Minnie grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

"Oh, no ya don't," she smirked as she pulled him inside. Minnie changed into the gown as Mickey helped her, then the two walked out of the bathroom and over to the machine. Mickey helped Minnie climb up on it, then she lay back as he sat on a stool beside it, both holding each other's hand. Minnie pulled up the front of the gown, just to the bottom of her rib cage. The little mouse squeaked when she felt the cold jelly meet the skin on her stomach. Minnie and Mickey watched the monitor as it showed their baby once more, the mice smiling ear to ear as they looked at one another, them squeezing each other's hand.

"Well, well..." the doctor said with a smile. "It looks like you're far enough along that we can tell what your baby is."

Mickey and Minnie looked at other with wide eyes and big smiles, their hearts full of excitment. They turned back to the monitor and watched it closely, Mickey's thumb tracing small circles on Minnie's knuckles.

"Congratulations. Mister and Misses Mouse; it's a girl."

Mickey and Minnie gasped and turned to each other with wide, beaming smiles. "It's a girl..." they said in unison. Mickey leaned down and nuzzled Minnie, tears of joy forming in their eyes. They shared a kiss and looked at each other. "I love you." The nuzzled each other as they looked back at the monitor.

Their baby... was a little baby girl. Their little angel.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Squad Unit 19: Hey, everybody, and welcome to the 9th chapter of this story. I know it's been forever and I sincerely apologize. I hope you enjoy it though.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

THREE HEARTS, ONE LOVE

It was the day after the mice had found out their baby was going to be a little girl, and neither could stop thinking or talking about it. Minnie, still in her 17th week of pregnancy, had nicknamed their baby "Our Little Miracle" and "Our Little Angel", because she was a little miracle and she was their little angel. And now that they knew what their baby would be, it turned things in a new direction for the young couple.

Knowing their baby would be a girl, they needed to paint the baby's room. A common color was pink. But there were other options. A light green or a soft yellow... Minnie couldn't decide which color to paint the room. She loved pink, of course, but she also thought that light green or soft yellow would be like spring and summer colors and would also work for their little one. It took a while, but she finally decided on white for the room. Since it had light brown hardwood floors, the white walls and ceiling would go perfectly with the floor, and it would make the room bright.

Which brought up another matter that the mice had to attend to now; Baby names.

"What about Megan?" Minnie suggested, looking up at her husband. She stood leaning against the wall in the baby's room, a notepad in her left hand and a pencil in her right. She had written down a small list of baby names and was asking Mickey about them as he painted one of the walls.

"I don't know... Whaddaya think?"

"I'm not sure. It's cute but..." she trailed off as she looked at the list again, tapping the eraser against her lips. "How about Morgan?" In the tradition of their names, they had opted to give the baby a name that started with "M". That narrowed the list down by a lot, but they still had plenty of "M" names to choose from.

"Sounds cute, but I'm not sure." He looked toward her. "How 'bout Miranda?"

Minnie gave a little smile. "It's cute, but..."

"Still not sure, huh?" he chuckled.

She giggled and shook her head. "No."

"Don't worry. We still have some time to figure it out," he said.

"Yeah, we do," she agreed, giving a little smile. She stepped over to a chair and sat down, tapping the pencil eraser against her lips. "There's also Michelle." Both chuckled. "We'll figure it out."

"Yeah, we will." Mickey stepped back from his painting. "So how's it lookin'?"

Minnie stood up and looked at the wall, and walked up to her companion, wrapping her arms around his middle as she nuzzled against him. "It looks beautiful, Mickey. You're doing an excellent job."

"Aw, shucks..." he blushed.

"I still wish I could help you paint..." Minnie said.

"I toldja t' just sit back and relax," Mickey reminded her.

"But I wanna do something. I don't like just watching you do all the work. It's not fair."

"And it's not fair for you to be doin' this. You're pregnant, I'm not." He chuckled and she smiled playfully, giving him a light brush with her hips.

"But I'm perfectly capable of helping. Being pregnant doesn't mean I'm immobile." She gave a little smile. "Can't I help you paint just a little?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

He sighed and turned to her. "How long ya gonna keep this up?"

She stood her ground as she placed her hands on her hips. "Until you give in and let me help you." Her smile was a bit cocky, but defiant. "You know I can _make_ you agree to let me help."

It was true, she could, and he knew it. All it'd take is her batting her long lashes at him while smiling that pleading smile as she showed him her big brown irises. "Ahhg... Fine."

"Yay!" Minnie clapped her hands and bounced in excitement. "Thanks, sweetie!" She pecked the side of his lips and quickly grabbed a paint brush.

"But tell me if ya start feeling anything, got it?"

"Yes, sir, Mickey, sir!" She gave a salute. "Promise!"

"So why do ya wanna help anyway?" he asked as he started painting again.

"Because it isn't fair for you to do it all yourself," she explained. "Remember on our honeymoon, what I told you about going on adventures?"

Mickey smiled, thinking back to that night in the motel room. "How could I forget?" He turned to her. "You said you wanted to start coming with me more on adventures."

"Right," she smiled up at him. "I told you I wanted to be there for you, that I wanted to go with you more and be a bigger help to you." She stopped painting as she explained her feelings. "I meant what I said then and I still mean it now. I want to be more than just a stay-at-home-wife. I want to be a bigger part of your life..." Her tone softened as she smiled fondly. "...just like you're such a big part of mine. I want us to be a team, partners, equals..."

"We already are," Mickey told her warmly, and put the brush down so he could wrap her in his arms. "We always have been, and we always will be. Nothing's gonna change that."

Her heart fluttered. And her eyes began to water as she smiled. She wiped her eyes before she continued. "It's just... we've done so much together. And... we made this baby together, our baby. And... I want us to be a family. I want us to be able to work on this room together... to be able to be a part of our baby's life." Her cheeks flushed as she looked away. "Guess that sounds a little cheesy, doesn't it?" Her face was suddenly directed up to his as his finger lifted her chin, making her eyes meet his.

"Cheesy? Maybe. But I feel the same way, so even if it is cheesy, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh, Mickey..." Minnie wiped her eyes as she felt happy tears streak down her cheeks, and she moved her arms around her husband to embrace him, feeling him return her action. "You're wonderful."

"So are you."

She squeezed him a little tighter, then pulled back and wiped her eyes as she sniffed and smiled. "We... we better finish this room."

"Yeah, we don't have long till the baby comes."

She quirked a brow. "You do know we've still got a few good months before the baby comes, right?"

"Yeah, I do, but the baby don't."

"Oh, Mickey..." Minnie chuckled at his silliness, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. It was then that she felt a little movement in her belly. "Ooh..." She placed a hand on her stomach and Mickey placed a hand on hers.

"Ya okay?"

She could hear the worry in his tone, but knew it was nothing. Although she was a first time mother, Minnie knew that their baby was fine. Call it a mother's instinct. "Yeah. Don't worry, sweetie, I'm okay," she said with a smile. "Our little angel just got comfortable." She giggled. Mickey smiled, and left his hand over hers on her belly, feeling the tiny movements together. "You really should stop going nuts over every time the baby moves," she said softly. "I'm only five months pregnant. I'm not gonna have the baby for at least two or three more months."

"Yeah, but th' baby don't know that," he said, and she couldn't help but giggle at his silliness. "As far as she knows, it could be month nine right now!"

"Ha ha! Oh, Mickey... The baby isn't coming out for at least two more months, so don't go stressing yourself out. Okay? We've still got plenty of time. So don't go giving yourself an ulcer. Relax. Chill out. Be cool, dude."

"Heh... Guess I'm gonna be one o' those dads that goes bonkers over the slightest thing right now," Mickey chuckled.

Minnie gave him a look. "You're not gonna be one of those expectant fathers that sleep with their clothes on, are you?"

Mickey gave a light grin. "Oh, no, no." He fibbed. He would be.

"You're lying," she grinned.

"I didn't lie. I just didn't exactly tell the truth." She continued to eye him. "...Probably..." he admitted as his shoulders sunk.

"Mickey, isn't that taking things a little to the extreme?"

"Better to be safe than sorry."

She rolled her eyes. Although she thought he was being way too cautious about this, she loved him and respected him for it. A smile found her lips as she leaned close and pecked his own. "You're silly, but you're cute."

"So how do ya think our folks and friends will respond when they find out it's a girl?" he asked, picking up the paint brush.

Minnie picked hers back up and dipped it in the paint. "Freak out, like they did when they found out I was pregnant." She giggled. "I just want to have some peace and quiet right now, let it just be you and I and the baby."

"So when do ya wanna tell 'em?"

"Soon. But right now, I just wanna take it nice and slow..." She nudged him lightly with her hip, smiling playfully. "...and be with the guy that got me pregnant,  
hee hee!"

Over the next couple of days, Minnie and Mickey continued to work on the room, just the two of them, painting and decor planning. They went shopping, looking at cribs and such to go in the room. They also looked at toys and clothes for their little one. While out, they decided to go ahead and tell their family about the news. Both of their parents were overjoyed, and immediately began thinking of things the mice could add to the nursery. When they got back home, the mice opted to just relax.

Soon, Minnie had started her 18th week of pregnancy. Now five and a half months pregnant, Minnie was showing more around her belly. By now the mice had told their friends of the news. All of them were happy for the growing young family. Of course, as a result of Minnie's added weight, she and Mickey decided they should go ahead and tell Clarabelle. She'd find out soon enough anyway...

Minnie was painting gently on a wall while Mickey looked over the instructions to the pink crib they'd bought. He counted the legs on the darn thing but he couldn't find the last one. There's supposed to be four!

"I think there's a leg missin'..."

Minnie glanced over at him, and giggled. "Here, let me help." She put down the brush and walked over to where he sat on the partially finished hardwood floor. He handed her the instructions as he started rummaging inside the box again. She looked at the instructions, then at the pile of parts on the floor. Glancing over, she saw something underneath the makeshift table they had set up. "Mickey."

"Yeah, Min?"

"Here it is."

He stopped, and turned back to see her holding the other leg, grinning lightly.

"Wha... Where'dja find it?"

She giggled. "It rolled under the table."

Mickey smacked his forehead. "Doh..." Minnie giggled, handing him the leg.."Thanks, Min..." he said with a blush, "I don't know what I'd do withoutcha."

Minnie smiled, and pecked his cheek. "You're welcome, sweetie." She giggled, patting his head. "That's why I married you." Just then, the doorbell rang. "There's Clarabelle..." Minnie muttered with a sigh.

"Oh, this is gonna be good..." Mickey said with a roll of his eyes. The two started walking into the hall. "Now the whole town'll know."

"Well, we have to tell her eventually," Minnie said. "I'm surprised we've kept it from her this long. I know she's been getting suspicious. Besides, everyone else knows."

"Yeah..."

"I just hope she doesn't overdo it."

"This is Clarabelle," Mickey deadpanned, "she over does everything."

Minnie giggled. "Ya mean like you."

"Hey, I might overdo things, but I don't gossip like my life depends on it."

Minnie nodded. "True, you don't. And the things you over do and things Clarabelle over does are very different."

Entering the living room, Mickey placed his hand on the doorknob. "Ya ready?"

Minnie sighed. "No. But let's get it over with..."

He sighed and opened the door. "Hey, Clarabelle."

The bovine smiled at the couple. "Well, hello, Mickey, Minnie."

"Hello, Clarabelle," Minnie greeted. "Come on in."

"Oooh, you wouldn't believe what I heard the other day..." the bovine began.

"Here we go..." Mickey muttered.

"Um, Clarabelle, we actually needed/wanted to tell you something," Minnie said.

"You sounded rather secretive on the phone... Is something wrong?" the cow asked as she stepped in.

"Oh, no, everything's fine," Minnie assured, walking over and sitting on the loveseat, Mickey joining her.

Clarabelle looked at the mice. "You know, if you two are having marital problems..."

"We're not!" Minnie spoke quickly as Mickey smacked his forehead. "Everything is fine between Mickey and me."

"Oh, that's a relief. I hear all sorts of stories of young couples who marry too early and develop marital issues later on."

Mickey facepalmed. Again.

Minnie rolled her eyes at Clarabelle's statement. "We're fine, Clarabelle. That's not why I called you over here."

"I heard you two were doing some remodeling." The mice froze, and exchanged looks. How did she know? The bovine continued. "One of my friends said they saw Mickey at Mouston Lumber buying up some plywood and nails."

Jeez, can ya not keep a secret in this town?! Mickey thought. "Yeah, Min and I were adding another room onto the house."

"Didn't you say once, Minnie, that this house was plenty big enough for you and Mickey?" Clarabelle asked.

"Yeah, it is," Minnie answered. "But Mickey and I..." She rubbed a hand across her belly. "...we decided to expand our home." She looked at Mickey, and took his hand before turning back to the bovine. "Mickey and I... We're going to have a baby."

Silence. Dead silence.

Finally, Clarabelle spoke. "Beg pardon?"

"Mickey and I are gonna have our own little bundle of joy," Minnie explained.

"That's why we've been adding another room," Mickey added.

"Well, that's delightful!" Clarabelle exclaimed. "How far along are you?"

"Five and a half months," Minnie replied.

"Five months, fifteen days, sixteen hours and..." Mickey looked at his watch. "...twenty three minutes."

Minnie looked at Mickey first with a look of shock, then a smile formed on her face as she looked at him with admiration, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," the mice replied in unison, sharing a glance.

"Ooh, this is absolutely wonderful! Have you thought up a name yet?"

"We're..." Mickey started.

"Working on it..." Minnie finished.

"I can get you some ideas if you'd like."

"No thanks, Clarabelle," Minnie answered, "Mickey and I will think of something."

Clarabelle stood up, her mind now buzzing about with ideas. "Oh, the girls are going to want to know about this. This is big news! Everyone will want to know! Mickey and Minnie are having a bundle of joy!" The last part she said as if she was imagining reading it from a newspaper.

The mice exchanged a concerned glance. This is exactly what they were worried about.

"Clarabelle," Minnie tried.

"There should be a big event for this."

"Clarabelle."

"We could have a big dinner at the gymnasium in honor of the event.

"Clarabelle!"

Silence. Save for Mickey's snickers. As Minnie gave him a look, he lost it, falling back onto the couch as he burst into a giggle fit.

"I appreciate that, Clarabelle, but I don't want anything like that," Minnie said.

"But, Minnie, you're having a baby. This is a big and important event! Do you know how many people will want to know?"

"That doesn't matter to me." Minnie took a breath as she rubbed her free hand across her stomach, keeping her other hand grasped in Mickey's. "This is a big occasion, but only for Mickey and me. I don't want a big deal made out of this. I want it to just be our closest family and friends that know. No big party, no gossiping to others about it. I want to just take things slow, and not make a huge deal out of it." She turned to her companion. "Mickey?"

Mickey sat up straight, giving his young wife a gentle squeeze. "Whatever is more comfortable for you, Min, that's what I want. Whatever makes you and the baby happy is fine with me."

Minnie felt her eyes dampen/tear up. "Oh, Mickey..." She nuzzled him affectionately.

"So you don't want to have a party with the girls from my society club?"

The mice shook their heads.

"And we don't want you to gossip about this either," Minnie stated. "Nor do I want unsolicited advise from other mothers."

"And I don't want unsolicited advise from other fathers!" Mickey added.

Clarabelle sighed. "All right. I won't tell a soul about this. Only the people you want me to."

"Thanks, Clarabelle," Minnie said.

"So do you have any books on pregnancy?"

"Lots of 'em," Minnie replied.

Clarabelle turned to Mickey. "Mickey, make sure Minnie doesn't do anything strenuous. Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't overexert herself."

Minnie chuckled. "Ya don't hafta tell him that. He's already been watching me like a hawk."

"That's good. I can also have Horace come over and help you with the room if you wish."

"Thanks. We could probably use the help," Mickey agreed.

Minnie stood up, a little wobbly, but she stood. "Would you like something to drink?"

Clarabelle nodded. "Some tea would be fine."

Minnie nodded, then turned to her husband. "Can I bring you something too?"

Mickey shook his head. "Nah, I'm good, thanks." He stood up then. "I'll get the tea. You just sit here and take it easy."

"But I can-"

"Sit." He kissed her nose and headed off into the kitchen. Minnie stood for a moment, her cheeks pink, before slowly sitting back down on the loveseat.

Clarabelle watched as Minnie looked off in the direction her companion had gone, and smiled. "Mickey will make a fine father, Minnie."

Minnie smiled as she rubbed a hand across her stomach, feeling the baby moving inside. "Yeah. He will."

To be continued...


End file.
